The Snitch of Secrets 3
by IllusiveButterfly
Summary: The much awaited third part of The Snitch of Secrets... the story of Lily and James' lives through Harry's eyes... Why did Lily hate James? How did they fall in love in a world marred by war? LILY AND JAMES'S THIRD YEAR AT HOGWARTS... If you've found this for the first time you would probs be better off starting at the beginning... the other books in this series are on my profile.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys...**

**So here is the first chapter of The Snitch of Secrets PART 3! as promised...**

**If you have happened to just stumble across this then try the other two first - it'll make way more sense...**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

The summer was anything but fun for the Potter family. Charlus was working constantly. Everyone in the department of magical law enforcement was working overtime. There had been several raids on old wizarding family's houses; the Blacks, the Lestranges, the Malfoys… The ministry had taken a hard line in their response to the death eater's attacks on Hogwarts. Following the break-out at Azkaban there was even more work for the auror department. Not only were they helping with the raids but they had taken on the responsibility of guarding the wizarding prison. They were also busy trying to re-capture the escapees.

James had barely seen his father in the month that he had been home. It was the middle of august and Dorea, James and Sirius were helping Nancy move into her new home. Doreen and Cynthia were running around upstairs, fighting over bedrooms as the older wizards and witches unpacked. All of the new furniture that the Potter's had bought for the siblings was in a single box. Dorea had shrunken them with a spell and now she was returning them to their usual size. Nancy was pointing to where she wanted things to be placed whilst James, Sirius and Dorian carried the heavy furniture around. Nancy laughed, "It might be easier if I just do it by magic."

"You say that now?" Sirius replied sarcastically. "Bit late don't you think?"

Nancy laughed before mock hitting Sirius across the head. She looked around the now unpacked living room and smiled, "it's perfect!" The walls were a bright white whilst all the furniture was a light sandy colour. She smiled, "thank you so much Dorea."

Dorea hugged the young girl, "you're family now – this is what we do for family."

"We better go sort upstairs out – or Cynthia and Doreen will be fighting over bedrooms for the next month," James laughed.

The cottage house was nowhere near as big as the Potter's house but it was just what Nancy wanted. There were beautiful flowers and a pretty pond in the garden. The cottage was in the little village of Ottery St. Catchpole. Nancy was delighted as she had always been good friends with Molly Weasley - a girl who had been a few years above Nancy at school. Molly lived within walking distance of the cottage and so Nancy would have a friend nearby. There were quite a few wizarding families in the area as it was such a remote part of the country. Nancy had also managed to get a job working at the ministry with the help of Charlus. She had been working in the Floo Network Authority Office since leaving Hogwarts in July.

* * *

Lily was lying back on her bed reading one of her textbooks. She had already done all the homework her teachers had set but she was incredibly bored so she had decided to read her new textbooks in preparation for September. She hadn't spoken to Severus for the whole summer. He had called for her several times but she had refused to see him. He had also tried writing but she hadn't even read his letters. "Lily! Severus is here," Janice Evans called from the bottom of the stairs, "come speak to him would you?"

Lily sighed, "fine…"

She walked down the stairs slowly. Severus was waiting for her by the front door. "Can we talk?"

"Get outside," Lily sighed.

They stood outside on the porch. Lily wasn't looking at him, "What do you want Severus?"

"I'm sorry…" he whispered.

"You're sorry. You and your friends almost kill me and my friends and you're sorry?" Her eyes were angry.

Severus gulped, "you were never meant to be with them…"

"So you just wanted to kill my friends?" Lily asked angrily.

"No – just Potter," he looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh ok… well that makes it so much better," Lily replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry," Snape replied.

"I don't care!" Lily almost screamed.

"I can't lose you, Lily…"

"You already have," Lily replied sadly, "I can't be friends with a death eater."

"I… I'm not… I just wanted to protect you so when they said that they were going to…" Snape thought quick on his feet, "I'm not one of them, I promise."

Lily laughed, "You must think I'm stupid."

"No," Snape replied as Lily turned away from him, walking towards the front door. "Look…" He cried desperately. She turned around, her hand resting on the door handle, "look…" He began to roll up the arm of his shirt. "Look – if I were one of them I'd have their mark wouldn't I?"

She looked closely at his arm, "maybe you just haven't proven yourself yet."

"That's not it… I promise you," he lied.

She looked into his eyes, watching him for the longest time. She couldn't tell if he was lying to her or not. Eventually she made a decision, "you better not be lying to me, Snape!"

"No, I promise," Snape replied.

She nodded, "ok – we're not ok… but I'm willing to try and be your friend."

He sighed in relief. "But you need to understand something; I will never forgive you if you are lying to me!"

He nodded.

"Do you want to go to the park?" Lily asked.

"Love to," he smiled at his best friend.

* * *

Remus and his mother were walking down Diagon Alley. "Remus, what does your list say you need?"

"Er, the standard book of spells (grade three), intermediate transfiguration, Numerology and Grammatica…" he listed off his book list.

"Do you need any new supplies other than books dear?" Mrs Lupin laughed.

"Oh… yeah I guess so…" the boy smiled.

"Let's order your new uniform first. You really have grown so much," Mrs Lupin said to her son who was slightly taller than her now. "Have you written to James to about next week?"

"Yeah – I replied last night," Remus nodded.

"Good – I bet you miss your friends don't you?" Mrs Lupin asked.

"A bit," Remus agreed.

* * *

**Please Review...**

******Next Chapter(s)...**

**The end of the summer...**


	2. Chapter 2

**So thanks to ebonbon and kerreb7 for the reviews of my first chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

The four marauders were sat in James' bedroom. "So Pete what did you do over the summer?"

"I… er… I… I spent a bit of time with Mary actually," Peter blushed.

"Mary?" James asked.

"Yeah – she doesn't live too far from me and…" he tried to explain. The conversation made him feel incredibly nervous. He didn't really want to tell his friends that he liked the girl.

"Do you like her?" Sirius asked from his place on James' bed. His head hanging off the side; watching Peter.

"I… well sure I do she's my friend," Peter chickened out.

"Yeah… but do you really like her?" James asked.

"Yeah like… do you want to kiss her?" Sirius added.

"Don't pressurise him," Remus tutted from the chair by James' desk. He was writing a letter to his mother to tell her he had arrived safely.

"Ah come on Rem… we're just having a bit of fun!" James laughed.

"Do you like anyone Remus?" Sirius questioned.

"No – I don't," Remus replied.

"No one at all?" Sirius frowned, "that doesn't seem quite right. Does it James?"

"Not everyone likes girls quite as much as you do Sirius!" Remus replied exasperated.

"Oh I see… You're… say no more. I understand completely," Sirius nodded his head sadly.

"I'm not gay! I just don't always have to be liking someone," Remus replied, abandoning his letter.

"Well… what's your type?" James asked.

"Yeah – what's your type Rem?" Sirius asked as well.

"I… I don't know."

"You must know… everyone knows their type… Look at me. My type is pretty, slightly stupid – easier to talk into a broom closet," Sirius winked.

"That's terrible!" Remus frowned.

"They've also got to be a muggle-born… that's a new criteria specially to annoy my mum."

Remus laughed, "I see. James what about you?"

"Pretty… any house except Slytherin… long hair…"

"Red hair," Sirius joked.

"Quit it! Intelligent…"

Sirius smiled, "ring any bells Remus?"

Remus raised his eyebrow until Sirius began to fake cough, "EVANS!"

"I thought we said we wouldn't talk about her," James frowned.

"Come on man," Sirius sighed, "you got to see her in a week's time!"

"So…"

"Well don't you think it will be a bit awkward?" Sirius asked.

"No…"

"Last time you spoke to her you kind of blew up in her face," Sirius frowned. "You called her stupid…"

"You may have also said that she didn't matter," Remus added.

"So? It's true…" James shrugged his shoulders, "I don't like her any more. We're just going to go back to how everything was in first year. I'll annoy her, she'll be moody and hate me and no one will die."

"James it wasn't your fault," Sirius remarked.

"And it's not hers either," Remus practically whispered.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is… Holly's dead," James sighed, "anyway we're getting off topic."

"Blondes," Remus replied loudly, drawing attention to himself and away from James, "I like blondes."

"Kate's blonde you know," Sirius smiled.

"I can't date Kate," Remus replied.

"Why? Is it because of James. Everyone knows they're just friends…"

"No… it's just – well I'm a werewolf aren't I. No sensible girl would want to date me if they knew… and I refuse to date a girl without her knowing… I don't want to put her in danger."

"She wouldn't be in danger… when you're a werewolf she's happily asleep in the castle. I don't really get why she'd be in danger," Peter questioned.

"I don't know…"

"It's not like you're planning on marrying her," Sirius frowned.

"Yeah – you'd so want to tell a girl before you pop that question," James smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

* * *

Marlene and Alice were sunbathing in Alice's garden. "Have you heard from Lily?" Marlene asked.

"Yeah – she wrote me last week. Apparently she's talking to Snape again," Alice replied.

"What?" Marlene replied, "I thought last year she would have realised that he's a no good death eater after everything."

"Yeah well apparently he hasn't got a mark so she decided to believe him."

"Sometimes she can be so stupid," Marlene frowned.

"It's hard for her – he's her best friend," Alice tried to be understandable.

"What about us? We're way better friends to her than he is.

"I know…"

"Poor Potter."

"Oh come on Marley – that was never going to happen."

"He likes her Ali."

"So what – he's liked millions of girls. I know James. He'll get passed it."

"How's Frank? Seen much of him?" Marlene asked.

"No – not much. His mum has kept him really busy this summer. They've had family visiting from… I don't know where. Somewhere in Europe."

"Nice – any attractive cousins?" Marlene asked.

Alice laughed.

* * *

The marauders were all stood in dress robes on the beach, "do you not feel a bit overdressed?" James laughed.

"Yep," Sirius smiled, "great isn't it."

"Are your parents coming to this little shindig?" Peter asked.

"Seriously?" Sirius laughed, "They don't even know about it. They're eloping remember?"

Peter's cheeks turned slightly pink, "oh all right."

The marauders walked over to the only other two wizards on the otherwise empty beach. "Hey, you must be Sirius. I've heard a lot about you." Ted Tonks shook Sirius' hand.

"Me too. Look after her won't you. She's one of the good ones," Sirius replied. "She's the only one I can stand to be honest."

"Funny – that's what she said about you. This is Markik – he's going to be officiating for us."

"Nice to meet you," Sirius shook the slightly older man's hand.

"You probably better go get her," James said to Sirius, "she'll be waiting. It's time."

Sirius practically ran into a muggle hotel that sat on the beach's edge. He was gone for several minutes. When he returned, he had a beautiful girl on his arm. Andromeda Black. She was wearing a beautiful flowing white dress and her hair was cascading down her back. She had the biggest smile, Sirius had ever seen on her face. She was finally happy.

* * *

The night before their return to Hogwarts the marauders were sat in the Potter's living room drinking hot chocolate. It was the first night in almost a month that Charlus was home before the boys went to bed. He was telling them all about his day at work. "We got a tip off that the death eaters were going to attack the Holyhead Harpies match today."

"No way," James replied.

"Yeah – it was alright though we apprehended them," Charlus explained.

Dorea nodded, "was anyone injured?"

"Tobias broke an arm but other than that not really," Charlus smiled. "Are you boys excited about going back to school?"

"It's going to be awesome," James replied.

"We've already planned tons of pranks," Sirius laughed.

"Nothing to big – I hope," Dorea smiled.

"Bigger than ever!" Peter blurted out.

Mrs Potter raised an eyebrow. She opened her mouth to speak but Mr Potter chuckled, "I don't think you want to ask, Dori."

"How are we getting to the station mum?" James asked.

"The ministry is providing a couple of cars," Charlus replied.

"Same old then," James nodded.

"Yes – although there are more of us than normal so we need two cars."

* * *

**Please review...**

******Next Chapter:**

******1. Hogwarts Express...**

**2. The welcome feast...**

**3. New Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry it took so long to update. I went away for a few days to visit friends and family. Literally just got in two hours ago and got straight to writing.**

**Thanks to Kerreb7, ebonbon, Jannice Sace, Shaaz425, bookwurm1612, 112Charlie112, and Jolokas for the reviews of chapter 2.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

The marauders found themselves a compartment on the train before saying goodbye to Mr and Mrs Potter. With their luggage safely stowed, they jumped back off the train to say goodbye.

"Thanks for having us Mrs Potter," Remus said as Dorea pulled him into a kind hug.

"Any time dear," Mrs Potter smiled, "It was our pleasure."

The boys quickly said their goodbyes and re-boarded the train to leave James and his parents a chance to say goodbye. "So you will behave yourself won't you?" Dorea questioned him.

"I can't say that I will mum," James laughed.

"James – I really don't want to get any letters from Professor McGonagall this year. Please?"

"Come on Dori – let the poor boy go," Charlus laughed.

James kissed his mother on the cheek and shook his father's hand, "see you soon son!"

"Christmas," James nodded.

"Christmas," Mr and Mrs Potter smiled.

* * *

The marauders sat comfortably in their compartment. They'd managed to get one towards the front of the train so that they would get the best sweets off the trolley. The train hadn't been going long when Alice and Frank joined them. "Hey guys," Alice smiled at the marauders. "Can we join you?"

"Sure you can Ali," James smiled, "you guys are always welcome."

It hadn't been two days since they had last seen each other so they didn't need to ask each other about their summers. Instead they just fell into a comfortable conversation about whatever they felt like talking about. James, Frank and Sirius were discussing Gryffindor's chances of winning the Quidditch cup this year. "Do you know who captain is this year?" Frank asked.

"No – no idea… I'm guessing Keeney or Calloway…" James replied.

"Either way – we're bound to win," Sirius smiled. "Do you think you'll try out this year?"

"I – I don't think it's really my thing," Frank replied. "Are you going to see if you can change positions this year, James?"

"What – try at seeker?" James asked, "I thought about it… but I'm happy either way – whatever the team needs."

Not fifteen minutes later, Marlene and Kate stormed into the compartment, "I hate that bitch!" Marlene complained, surprising everyone.

"Who?" Sirius asked.

"Gabriella Ferguson – you know that gabby one in second year!" Marlene replied.

Alice sighed, "She's seeing Marlene's ex-boyfriend," Alice explained.

"She's just jealous Marley," Kate comforted her friend.

"I don't care if she's jealous. That's no excuse to say such horrible things," replied Marlene angrily.

"What did she actually say?" James asked.

"She said that I was a slag," Marlene replied, "and that I'm just easy."

"But it's not true Marley – you never did it with Jon, did you?" Kate asked.

"No – nowhere near," Marlene frowned.

"Well then she's just talking crap," Alice nodded, "Ignore her – and it you can't do that, get the marauders to prank her for you."

The Gryffindors laughed happily, joking about the different pranks they could pull on Gabriella. Mary eventually joined them, "have you guys seen Lily?"

Each of the gryffindors frowned, "no sorry."

Mary joined them in the compartment, closing the door tightly before explaining, "I think she's with Snape…"

"I would have thought they wouldn't be talking after what he did," Sirius commented.

"Well Evans is very trusting when it comes to Severus Snape," James answered bitterly, "anyway we'll be back in a moment – we have a tiny bit of chaos to cause." The four marauders jumped out of their seats, leaving the compartment and heading down towards the other end of the train. When they reached the very centre of the train they each pulled out their wands and pointed them at the ground. They quickly began to create a weird swampy liquid out the end of their wands that soon covered the floor, leaking into all the nearby compartments. They heard several girls scream and James noticed a flash of red hair coming down the train towards them. "Back to the compartment me thinks," James laughed.

The marauders followed James until they were all back in the compartment. They sat down quickly, "What did you do?" Marlene asked but was quickly cut off by Lily. She barged into the compartment, "GO PUT IT RIGHT POTTER!"

"I don't think I will actually," James replied.

"You are such an insolent piece of work," Lily complained.

"I don't care," James replied, now looking out the window in an attempt to ignore her.

"Where have you been Lily?" Alice tried to ask.

"I'll tell the prefects!" Lily threatened.

"So what," James laughed.

Lily stormed out of the compartment angrily, "arrogant toe-rag. Selfish pig!" They could hear her for several minutes as she stormed loudly down the train.

* * *

The rest of the train journey went in relative peace. The friends sat happily in their compartment giggling away at silly jokes and stories. James spent most of his time staring out the window at the passing scenery. _Looks like things are back to normal – Evans hates me… and… and I don't care. _He knew that he was lying to himself but he hoped that if he told himself that he didn't care enough times then eventually it would be true. The Gryffindors quickly changed as they passed the Scottish border. "Have you got them Rem?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"Of course," Remus answered.

The other Gryffindors watched expectantly as Remus gave each of the marauders a badge each. The badges were a dark purple colour with a curly M in the centre. "What are they?" Marlene asked.

"Marauder badges," Sirius answered.

"This year, the marauders will be giving out points to people who we deem to be funny," James smiled brightly.

"And taking away points from people who take themselves too seriously," Peter laughed happily.

"Not real points – not house points – but marauder points," Remus explained.

"Cool," Marlene smiled.

"I want marauder points," Alice smiled excitably, "I'm cute!" She pulled her most adorable face.

"Sadly cuteness isn't one of the criteria the marauders are looking for…" Sirius said seriously.

Alice frowned, "well – what are the criteria?"

"Wait and see," James laughed.

* * *

**Next Chapter(s)**

**1. The Consequences of the Hogwarts Express Prank...**

**2. The Welcome Feast...**

**3. New Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher...**

**4. The beginning of the Marauder's points...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, big thank you to bookwurm1612, kerreb7, willtheranger, jolokas, Jannice Sace, ebonbon and Hermiones Quill 94 for the reviews of the last chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

The train pulled into Hogsmeade station. The Gryffindors made their way towards the carriages that were waiting to take them up to the castle. The five boys and four girls jumped into the first available carriage, James holding the carriage's door open for the girls. James briefly saw Lily getting into a carriage with none other than Severus Snape. James frowned, shaking his head slightly. He stepped into the carriage, "well that's it then – Evans is back with Snape."

"Excuse me?" Alice asked.

"Lily – I just saw her getting into a compartment with Snape," James explained.

"Well that was to be expected," Kate sighed.

"She's so naïve!" Sirius complained.

"No she's not – she's just overly trusting," James responded patiently.

"And only when it comes to Snape," Marlene laughed bitterly.

James decided not to comment. He still felt hurt that she didn't trust him. He looked out of the carriage window at the approaching castle. There was a loud crash of thunder in the distance and a great flash of lightning that illuminated the castle. It quickly began to rain heavily, "perfect timing," James muttered.

The carriage pulled to a stop at the front steps of the castle. Each of the Gryffindors pulled their cloaks over their head to shield themselves from the rain. "Oh, the weather was so lovely when we left London," Mary complained as she stepped out of the carriage and into the rain.

The nine friends practically ran into the entrance hall. Sirius began performing drying spells on all the Gryffindor girls. Several girls screamed as Peeves threw waterbombs at the already wet students. "Silly, silly boys and girl… come to Hogwarts… all spotty nosed and messy haired… smelly little students back again…" Peeves sang happily.

"Mr Peeves!" James called.

"Yes Mr Marauder Sir," Peeves replied, bowing slightly.

"We the marauders award you ten marauders points for your silly endeavours to cause mischief," James replied.

"Why thank you sir," Peeves smiled, "I is much pleased to accept your generous award."

"Very well – proceed," James nodded.

The marauders began to make their way towards the Great Hall through the crowd of returning students. "POTTER!" Professor McGonagall called.

James smiled at his teacher, "Professor?"

"Potter – in fact all four of you!" McGonagall called them over to herself. James quickly realised that Professor McGonagall was not alone. The four boys quickly made their way over to their head of house. "Misters Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew, Miss Evans has informed me that you were rather troublesome on the train today. You will wait here until I am able to speak to you." Lily grinned at the marauders before making her way into the Great Hall to watch the sorting ceremony.

* * *

James and the other marauders leant against the wall as the entrance hall began to empty. Several minutes later there was a knocking at the front door. The marauders frowned, _should we open it? _But Professor McGonagall quickly returned, opening the door allowing the new first years into the school. "In you come… quickly, quickly…" The first years looked terrified. One boy looked like he might faint. "Thank you very much Hagrid." Hagrid smiled before making his way into the Great Hall. "Very soon we will be joining the rest of the school for the welcoming feast but before that you must be sorted into your houses. There are four houses at Hogwarts; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Your house will be your family whilst you are at the castle. If you are ready, we will proceed. Follow me…" The first years followed the stern looking teacher into the Great Hall.

"Looks like we're going to miss the sorting," Sirius yarned.

"Shame," Remus frowned.

"Not at all," Peter squeaked, "it's awfully dull."

"Peter – that's absolute poppycock," Remus laughed.

"I hope we don't miss Dumbledore's speech," James complained.

"It would serve you right if you did Mr Potter," Professor McGonagall said as she walked into the entrance hall, "I am very disappointed. You haven't been back two minutes and I yet I find myself needing to write to your parents. What do you say for yourselves?"

"Only that everyone needs a little laughter in their lives," James laughed.

"And that if you keep up with all this seriousness Minnie, we might have to take away points from you," Sirius winked.

"Excuse me?" her eyebrow raised high up her forehead.

"We have began a new system of points," Remus explained, "they are marauder points. Given to those who are witty or mischievous or particularly entertaining. They are taken away if one is two serious or dull."

"Well – I would ask that you stop this rubbish immediately," Professor McGonagall frowned, "You will each have detention this week with Mr Filch. Now get going…"

The marauders quickly made their way into the Great Hall. The other students were happily eating the amazing feast that the house-elves had created for them. James quickly grabbed a large slice of pie and some chips whilst Sirius covered his plate in a wide variety of different meats. "You really are a bit of a dog," James joked. "I've never seen anyone eat quite like you, Sirius."

"Yeah – close your mouth," Remus complained.

"Is that the new defence teacher?" Peter asked pointing at the teacher's table.

"Quit pointing," James chastised him. "It must be."

"Well there weren't any other vacancies on the staff were there?" Remus asked.

"I wish Bartlet had stayed," Sirius complained, his mouth full.

"He wanted to retire though," Remus frowned, "I mean – he was getting a tad old."

"He only taught last year as a favour for Dumbledore," James sighed.

"Yeah but who is he?" Sirius nodded back towards the table. "He looks slightly creepy."

"Sirius you can't call people creepy," James laughed. "At least not quite so loudly."

* * *

The tables suddenly emptied of all food but were just as quickly covered once more but this time with different types of deserts. James smiled before grabbing a large slice of cheesecake. Remus sighed, "Chocolate cake!" The boys laughed. Everyone knew that Remus Lupin was slightly addicted to chocolate. Peter piled his plate high with all the different deserts on the table whilst Sirius had a bowl of jelly and ice cream. The Gryffindors sat together laughing happily as they discussed what the new defence against the dark arts teacher would be like. Lily frowned looking at him, "he's awfully sour looking."

"I don't think we're going to like him," Alice scowled.

"I think you might be right Ali," James called across the table.

They also discussed the new classes each of them was taking up this year. "Alice – what classes are you taking this year?" James asked happily.

"Divination, arithmancy and muggle studies," Alice replied smiling, "what about you?"

"Care of magical creatures, divination and muggle studies," James smiled, "We'll have at least two classes together."

Alice grinned widely, "What about you Lils?"

"Erm, care of magical creatures, divination, arithmancy and ancient runes," Lily answered.

"What? Why on earth would you take four classes?" James asked. "I thought I was taking a lot – three is more than average but four… that's just ridiculous."

"Are you calling me ridiculous?" Lily asked angrily.

"No, not at all," James frowned before turning away, "Rem – what are you taking?"

"Care of magical creatures, arithmancy, ancient runes and muggle studies," Remus explained.

"See Evans – Remus is just as ridiculous as you," James laughed.

"Arrogant toe-rag," Lily replied, her eyes expressing her anger.

James merely laughed before turning back to his friends.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone... Hope you enjoy the new chapter...**

**Thanks to... bookwurm1612, Kasyntra, willtheranger, Jolokas, Jannice Sace, Shaaz425, and littlemisschatterbox98 for the reviews.**

**I am also thinking of starting a little side project... a bit of a look at Lily's thoughts... almost like a diary... might start that soon...**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Professor Dumbledore stood up to get his students' attention. "To our new students welcome and to our slightly older students welcome back. Now that we have all been fed and watered, I ask for a few moments of your attention for the usual start of term notices," Dumbledore smiled. "First years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to all students – and a few of our older students ought to know by now too." James noticed Dumbledore frowning at the Slytherins, remembering their private meetings in the forest the year before.

"Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the two-hundred-and-ninety-third time, to remind you that magic is not permitted in the corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr Filch's office door."

"We have had a change in the staff this year. As most of you were aware Professor Bartlet intended to retire at the end of last year. He is currently living on a beach on a tiny island in Greece. I received a letter from him yesterday to say that he had settled in and was greatly enjoying something called a mojito. To replace Professor Bartlet, I have hired Professor Salazar to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. He has transferred from Durmstrang Institute and I am sure that you will make him very welcome."

There was a round of polite applause. It was short lived however. The marauders frowned at each other, "Durmstrang?" James raised an eyebrow, "What's Dumbledore playing at?"

Lily didn't understand the other students' reactions, "what's wrong?"

"Durmstrang don't teach defence – they teach the dark arts," Sirius explained.

James sighed, "not only that but they don't admit muggle-borns into the school."

"My mum wanted me and Reg to attend Durmstrang but dad talked her out of it," Sirius frowned.

"Bloody hell!" Lily replied, her eyes narrowing as she studied the new teacher, "this is mental."

"Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the week after next. If you are interested in joining your house team then signup sheets will be on the common room notice boards. Finally, I would like to say that although our lives may appear to be in utter turmoil and our very existence may appear under threat, the truth is that there will always be those who seek to destroy and sometimes it might appear as if they have succeeded. The attacks of this summer, for example, have devastated many. Some of you have lost loved ones but I would like to suggest that we have potential. If we focus on improving ourselves, learning what we can, developing our skills and uniting together then when the time comes for us to leave the safety of this castle we will be prepared for the fight that waits for us outside of the gates of this castle. As the threat of war looms we must prepare."

His face broke out into a great smile, "That's enough of that. Of to bed with you all. You have a long day of classes tomorrow."

* * *

There was a rustling of benches as the hall began to empty. The Gryffindors walked towards the common room together, "this year is going to be interesting," Remus yarned.

"Whatever possessed Dumbledore to hire that teacher," James frowned, "not only is his surname way to affiliated to Salazar Slytherin…"

"Clearly a bad omen," Sirius shook his head.

"But he's a Durmstrang teacher," James continued.

James led the other Gryffindors through the crowded entrance hall, hurrying up the marble staircase. He took them through a couple of concealed short cuts leaving the crowds behind. James sighed, "The Slytherins will be happy."

Sirius laughed bitterly, "indeed."

The group of ten walked through several corridors until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady that concealed the Gryffindor common room. "Shit," James frowned, "did any of you get the password from a prefect?" He asked his friends.

"No password, no entrance," the Fat Lady said loftily.

Frank called from the back of the group where he was stood with Alice, "mimbulus mimbletonia!"

"Correct!" said the Fat Lady as her portrait swung open to allow them into the common room. The common room looked much as it ever did. The circular room looks warm and cosy with its squashy armchairs and rickety old tables. The fire had been lit by a house-elf and was crackling happily in the grate. The third years made straight for the fire. The other years' students made their way up to the dormitories to unpack. Just as James was about to say something the portrait hole opened once more and in walked a group of scared first years following the new fifth year prefects, Leona Hunter and Richard Thole. James smiled at the looks on the first years' faces as they looked around the common room. "Any interesting new first years?" James asked.

"My little brother Will," Kate smiled. At that moment a young looking boy smiled excitably at the group before waving energetically. Kate waved back, "he's made up to be in Gryffindor."

"He's so cute," Alice smiled. The eleven year old boy's eyes were wide with awe as he explored the common room with his new peers. "James, do you remember Rebecca Kerr?"

James frowned, trying to remember the name. It rang a bell.

"Her parents always attend the parties… they work for the ministry… pretty girl with brown hair and green eyes… always used to follow you around…"

James laughed as he suddenly remembered the girl.

"She had such a crush on James," Alice told the group.

Frank nodded gently in agreement, "it always annoyed the hell out of James…"

"I remember… she was really sweet. Really shy; never said two words to me," James laughed.

"She's over there," Alice laughed, nodding her head towards one of the new first years.

"Bloody hell," James frowned, trying to hide. The girl blushed deeply at the sight of James – clearly she still had a crush on him. "I think I'm going to go unpack," James sighed before standing up.

The other boys agreed with James, "yeah we better do that too." All five boys headed up the stairs to their empty dorm room.

* * *

Sirius set straight to work covering the walls in posters and photographs. There were several of the all girl Quidditch team, the Holyhead Harpies. Everything about Sirius Black was completely the opposite of his family. His family supported the Falmouth Falcons, a fierce and violent Quidditch team. Their motto explained it all; _Let us win, but if we cannot win, let us break a few heads. _Sirius supported the Wimborne Wasps. James laughed as his friend put up a huge poster of his favourite team right above his bed. "Got something you want to say, Potter?" Sirius joked.

"Only that you should get a better team," James continued laughing.

"A better team… they've got Ludo Bagman – you don'r get better than that," Sirius replied.

James sighed, "Puddlemere United aren't bad… coming up in the league. Pride of Portree aren't terrible."

"Whatever – they're like seventh in the league."

"Beats your tenth," James smiled as he began to put up his own poster. The poster was of his favourite team, the Bellycastle Bats – the second most successful team in the British and Irish Quidditch League as James was constantly reminding Sirius.

* * *

**Please review/ comment...**

**NEXT CHAPTER(S)...  
**

**1. Defence...**

**2. The new marauder points...**

**3. New classes...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone,**

**Thanks to Mystery-Immortal, willtheranger, Jannice Sace and Kerreb7 for the reviews.**

**Will - we will see maybe at some point.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

The following morning James woke up early for his morning fly before the other boys in his dorm. As he zoomed around the grounds he couldn't deny that it felt great to be back at Hogwarts. He had come home. When the sun began to rise he made his way back up to the castle for a shower. He stopped briefly in front of the notice board in the common room. Next to the Quidditch signup sheet was a poster giving the date of the first Hogsmeade weekend, which was to be in October. James smiled, he'd been looking forward to being in third year since before he came to Hogwarts. He sighed, _better get a date. _He made his way up the stairs to his dorm to grab a quick shower.

An hour or so later the third years were sat together eating breakfast when Cynthia Keeney came up to James and Sirius, "hey guys."

"Hi Cynthia," James replied.

"Alright," Sirius nodded his head towards her as he stuffed his mouth with egg and bacon.

"Good summer?" she asked, not waiting for an answer she continued, "So I've been made Gryffindor Quidditch Captain."

"Great," James grinned at the seventh year girl in front of him.

Sirius put his thumb up before saying, "Rob's probably devastated right?"

"No!" A voice came from behind Sirius. A strong looking boy hit Sirius across the head, "not devastated, disappointed maybe – Cynthia is awesome. She deserves it."

"So we've got spaces on the team to fill… we need a new keeper and seeker. Try outs aren't for a couple of weeks but I really think we need to start before then. I want us to have time to practice before the first match in November."

"Who are we playing?" Sirius asked.

"Slytherin!" Rob complained.

"What do you want us to do?" James inquired.

"I want you to get everyone who signs up to join you guys for a morning fly," Cynthia smiled. "We'll be in the stands – they won't know of course."

"Ok," James and Sirius nodded happily. "We'll give them a week to sign up and then we'll get to it."

Cynthia smiled at the two boys, "thanks guys. I knew I could rely on you."

She began to walk away back to her friends. Rob sighed, "man that girl is hot!"

"You like Cynthia?" Sirius asked.

Rob nodded.

"Why don't you ask her out?" James asked.

"Don't know," Rob looked confused, "I never really thought about it."

"There's a Hogsmeade weekend in October," James smiled.

"Thanks," Rob nodded, "might just ask her." He smiled before turning away, heading down the table to where some other seventh years were sitting.

"I love Rob," Sirius commented, "but he can be a bit thick sometimes."

"Says you," James laughed.

* * *

The post owls arrived just as James was drinking the last of his orange juice. Pickles was not amongst the other birds, _no letter from home. _A bird landed in front of him that he didn't recognise. He pulled the letter free from its ankle and began to read it.

_Hello Marauders,_

_I were wondering if yers would like ter have tea with me tonight at me hut?_

_Hagrid._

"It's from Hagrid," James told the other marauders. "Inviting us round for tea."

"Oh yes lets," Remus smiled, "we've not seen him since last year."

James quickly scrawled a reply, _Thanks Hagrid. We'd love to. The Marauders._

Professor McGonagall was making her way down the table handing out timetables. James began to read his copy of the Daily Prophet. "Nothing interesting," James sighed in relief. "Thank Merlin." He tucked it away as McGonagall stopped in front of him.

"Don't forget you boys have detention tomorrow night," she told them as she gave them their timetables. "I've written to your parents as well."

James glanced at his timetable, "what have we got today?" Sirius asked.

"Look for yourself," James laughed. "Merlin that's one seriously busy morning. We've got care of magical creatures, divination, transfiguration and potions, all before lunch."

Sirius groaned.

"This afternoon is quiet though. Just an hour of defence and then we've got the rest of the day off."

"Yah!" Sirius laughed bitterly, "Perfect – we can do all the homework they're bound to set!"

"Is that sarcasm Mr Black," Remus laughed, "Twenty marauder points I believe are in order."

The boys laughed happily. "Rem, you're with us nearly all day today right?" Peter asked.

"Yeah – except I'm not taking divination and I've got arithmancy before dinner."

* * *

All of the Gryffindor third years were taking care of magical creatures except Frank and Alice. The rest of the class was mainly made up of Slytherins. Walden Macnair was happily telling his friends that he'd love to be an executioner for the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. One of the Slytheirn girls, Miss Bulstrode giggled as she patted his arm gently, "you'd make a great executioner."

The marauders sat at the back table with the Gryffindor girls on the table directly in front of them. Professor Kettleburn entered the classroom. "Welcome class… take your seats please and quieten down… This lesson will be one of the most interesting subjects you will have the chance to study whilst you are at this school. We will be studying a wide range of magical creatures. I will teach you about feeding, maintaining, breeding, and proper treatment of the various creatures. If you achieve in this subject you could go into a variety of fields like that of the magizoologist. If you could take out your textbooks…"

James pulled out his copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. _Professor Kettleburn smiled, "this year we will be covering flobberworms, salamanders, ashwinders, augureys, billywigs, chimaeras, clabberts, fairies, gnomes and golden snidgets. As we progress the creatures that we will be studying may become more dangerous. In your fifth year we will have a chance to study the Hippogriff and if you stay with us until N.E.W.T. level you will be able to study interesting creatures like the acromantula, the basilisk, dragons," several students sat up to listen at the word dragons, "trolls, sphinxes… but today we will be starting with the Golden Snidget. The Quidditch fans in the room may have some prior knowledge. Can anyone tell me anything about the Golden Snidget?"

James' hand shot up, "Mr Potter?" Kettleburn smiled.

"The Golden Snidget is a small golden bird with fully rotational wings, best known for its early use in Quidditch until it was replaced by the Golden Snitch. I believe sir, that it was first introduced into Quidditch in 1269."

"Very good, Potter," Kettleburn nodded appreciatively, "ten points to Gryffindor."

"Although barbaric it became something of a tradition, the catching of the Golden Snidget. It eventually completely revolutionised the way modern Quidditch was played. Sadly as a result of the Snidgets use in Quidditch and the popularity of the sport of Snidget-hunting has depleted the species considerably. About a century after Barberus Bragg introduced the Snidget into Quidditch, it became apparent that the Snidget was close to extinction and Elfrinda Clagg (the Chief of the Wizards' Council at the time) declared it a protected species. There is a reservation in Somerset that is trying desperately to improve the Snidgets population. The most notable factor in the protection of the Snidgets was the introduction of the Golden Snitch to the game."

Professor Kettleburn pulled a box out of a cabinet beside his desk. He opened the box and out flew a little round bird. It had golden feathers and a long, thin beak. It had bright red eyes and could fly ridiculously fast. It zoomed across the room above the students' heads. "If it comes near you please be very careful, if you grip it you could crush it to death – it's very fragile."

The little bird flew down and hovered just in front of James' face. It tweeted softly. The girls in front had turned around to see it. James outstretched his hand to stroke it. He was sure it had let out something like a purr. He could feel its heart buzzing in its chest. The small bird flew closer to James and nuzzled into his neck. "Looks like you've made a friend Potter," Kettleburn smiled, "what position do you play in Quidditch?"

"Chaser but I prefer seeker," James whispered in response.

"That explains it. It likes seekers. I guess it's something to do with the fact you can follow it with your eye… it's like you are worthy of it."

"Sadly I have to return him to the Modesty Rabnott Snidget Reservation," Kettleburn frowned, "or I'd have let you keep him. Can you bring him over here James?"

James sighed, before gently holding the bird in his hands being very careful not to hurt it. It tweeted softly. It didn't struggle at all. _It trusts me._

When the bird was safely back in its box, James returned to his seat and Professor Kettleburn began to explain the homework; an essay on the Ashwinder Snake. James sighed, he'd have much rather written a paper on the Snidget. "Your essays are due in tomorrow morning," Professor Kettleburn told them before retiring to his office.

* * *

Remus left the other Gryffindors as they headed off towards their divination lesson. He decided to start his essay in the library. He saw Frank sitting at a table alone so he joined him. "Already got homework?" Frank asked.

"Yeah," Remus sighed. "What about you?"

"Nah… just thought I'd get some reading done before Transfiguration."

"Makes sense," Remus nodded. He pulled out his textbook and quill and paper and began his essay on the ashwinder snake. _The Ashwinder is a serpent that is created from the remains of any magical fire that is allowed to burn unchecked. They are found throughout the world and have red eyes and pale-grey skin. They are rather thin and rise from the embers of a dying fire. The ministry of Magic classify them as XXX. They lay their eggs in dark corners, leaving an ashy trail behind them. They only live for a few hours and will collapse to dust when they have laid their eggs…_

* * *

Alice had joined the other Gryffindors in the divination classroom. "Do not sit!" The professor told them, "I will assign you seating so that you will get the best grade in your O.W.L." The teacher was a very old woman, "My name is Professor Lifflilee. Mr Black and Miss McKinnon at the back, Mr Potter and Miss Evans, Miss Britney Simon and Mr Greenock, Mr Pettigrew and Miss MacDonald, Miss Stone and Mr Kyle, Miss Meadowes and Mr Jakes, Miss Prewett and Mr Stebbins."

"There are a variety of methods of divination and we will get a chance to try our hats at them all hopefully. There is astrology, cartomancy, crystal-gazing, dream interpretation, fire-omens, heptomology, palmistry, ornithomancy, ovomancy, tessomancy and xylomancy just to name a few…"

"Today we will begin with tea leaves. You will work in your pairs, reading each others' tea leaves. You will find the tea leaf symbols in your textbooks. James opened his copy of _Unfogging the Future _and began to lood through the list of symbols. He snorted loudly.

"What?" Lily snapped.

"Nothing," James replied as he went to collect a teacup from the wall. James felt incredibly tired. The room was too warm. He made his way up to the front of the room to fill his cup. Lily was just behind him. They quickly drank their tea before exchanging teacups. After several minutes, Lily looked up, "do you see anything?"

James replied sceptically, "no… maybe the sun? that means 'great happiness' so at least you are going to be happy."

Lily laughed, "Thanks. I think I see an acorn in yours so that's either windfall or unexpected gold. You never know you might end up rich."

James laughed, _I kind of already am, _he thought to himself.

The old teacher made her way over to their table, "let's see what you have got?" She grabbed Lily's cup out of James' hand. "Ah the cross and the falcon. You will suffer child at the hands of a deadly enemy." Lily turned slightly white. The professor continued turning the cup, "I fear your path is not a happy path. What about yours boy?" She took James' cup from Lily, "How strange… you have exactly the same… Your paths appear very similar… I wonder… I wonder…" She went about the room looking at each of the pupils' cups. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students were given happy readings whilst each of the Gryffindors received terrible readings. Sirius was told that he had the skull – there was danger in his path. Marlene had the falcon and the sun – a deadly enemy but great happiness. Alice was told that she had a deadly enemy as well, as was Pete. Kate was told that she would be attacked – she had the club. Mary's was the worst, she was told that she had the grim, the omen of death. The Gryffindors didn't know what to say in response.

* * *

After divination the Gryffindors made their way to Transfiguration. They were particularly quiet as they sat waiting for their teacher to arrive. They were all thinking about Mary's tea leaves. Professor McGonagall looked at her class when she entered the room, "what on earth is wrong with you all? You all look like you've seen a ghost!"

Lily began to explain, "P-professor, we just have divination and well…"

James frowned, "The thing is, all of us Gryffindors had bad predictions… about deadly enemies and suffering and attacks… but the other students they all had happy things like the sun. Then Mary got the Grim."

"I see…" Professor McGonagall frowned, "Well I cannot say that I hold much by divination. I think it is very woolly. I suppose you do have a deadly enemy… you ten especially. You have already fought against his followers. You have already taken your stand and called him your enemy. No one else at this school has done that as of yet… As for the rest, we do not know what awaits us but I very much doubt that Mary is going to die before the year is out."

"Now this year we are going to be covering some very interesting magic," Professor McGonagal smiled excitably. She transformed briefly into a cat and then back into her human form, "Animagi."

James sat upright, suddenly listening attentively. "Many of you will never even try this branch of magic and others of you will never succeed and maybe one or two of you will manage it."

* * *

**Please review...**

**NEXT CHAPTER...  
**

**1. Potions... Lily and Snape...**

**2. A Prank...**

**3. Someone loses some M. Points...**

**4. An argument with a teacher...**

**5. DADA**


	7. Chapter 7

**Big shout out to Kerreb7, Jannice Sace, Mystery-Immortal, WingardiumLeviosa1016, Zebragirl5, and ebonbon for the reviews of the last chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Potions was incredibly dull or at least that's what James thought. Professor Slughorn had them preparing shrinking solutions. James was reading the list of ingredients in his textbook _Magical Drafts and Potions._

_One will need…_

_Minced daisy roots…_

_Peeled Shrivelfig…_

_Sliced caterpillars…_

_One rat spleen…_

_A dash of leech juice…_

James gathered together his ingredients and began to prepare his potion. Harry sat on the empty stool next to his father. Harry quickly noticed that James was watching Lily and Snape. _I can't believe she forgave him, _James thought to himself. Lily and Severus were working together. Lily ignored all the annoyed glances she was receiving from her fellow Gryffindors. Harry sighed, _it must be really difficult for her. _Peter was trying desperately to focus on his potion. It was going horribly wrong. It was a disgusting orange colour. Lily looked over at his cauldron, "Pettigrew you've put in too much leech juice and too many rat spleens." She told him proudly, her own potion a perfect acid green colour.

"Don't tell me that – tell me how to fix it," Peter complained. Lily spent the next ten minutes helping the poor boy to fix his potion. Snape tutted, _the stupid git has gone and taken her attention away… _"Lily, do you think my potion…"

"Wait a second Sev," Lily smiled. Severus Snape didn't like sharing his best friend.

James quickly filled a vile with his shrinking solution. "What's that for?" Sirius asked.

"A prank," James replied.

Remus sighed, "What sort of prank?"

"You'll see," James winked.

* * *

The Gryffindors made their way to lunch after potions. James told them he'd catch up with them in a second. "Milly!" He called his house-elf. It still amazed him that the elf would always come when he called regardless of where he was. There was a loud pop.

"Yes Master James?" Milly bowed.

"I need a favour. You see this vile? I want you to put the solution into Severus Snape's drink."

The house-elf narrowed his eyes, "will it hurt him sir?"

"No – of course not Milly. I promise."

"Ok Master James," Milly magicked himself invisible and made his way into the Great Hall. James walked in and sat besides his friends waiting for the show.

"Where have you been?" Remus asked.

"Just speaking to my house-elf about a few things," James smiled. His eyes were focused on the Slytherin table.

"What are you staring at James," Sirius asked.

"Just watch," James replied.

Seconds later Severus Snape was transformed into a crying little toddler before their very eyes. Several Slytherins sat in shock as students from all around the room burst into waves of laughter. Professor McGonagall caught James' eye. She knew he was responsible for this. She went over and picked up the toddler, taking it to James. "As punishment Mr Potter you will care for him until the effects wear off."

"But Professor I have class," James frowned, looking at the screaming toddler in his hands. He held the child at arm's reach.

"That was hilarious James," Sirius smiled, "how is little Snivelly?"

"Be nice to him," Remus told the boys, "he's only two."

James laughed, "I think I prefer him like this."

* * *

The marauders began to make their way towards defence class. James carried Snape in his arms, "I wonder if he can walk?" He placed the child on the floor and watched to see if he would try to walk but nothing happened. James sighed, "Worth a try. Snivelley do you want a piggy back?"

The child's eyes lit up and he began clapping his hands together. James sat the child on his shoulders and carried on down the corridor.

The marauders took their normal table at the back of the room. James placed Snape on his lap. "I wonder how long he'll be like this for," James wondered aloud.

Professor Salazar walked into the classroom with an air of superiority. He looked around at the students in front of him, "Why the hell do you have a baby?"

"I have to look after him as punishment. I gave him a shrinking solution," James admitted.

The teacher raised an eyebrow before nodding his head, "I see… well in Durmstrang you wouldn't have been punished." He looked at the rest of the class, "Well… where to begin… when Professor Dumbledore asked me to join his staff at first I thought, why the hell would I do that. They teach muggle-borns," his eyes lingered on Lily, "and they only teach defence. At Durmstrang I was the teacher responsible for teaching about the dark arts – that included its history, a basic understanding of certain hexes and curses, and defensive spells. I must say I find it ridiculous that British education on the subject is so lacking. There is a lot that can be learnt from the dark arts even for those of you who do not want to partake in them," his eyes fell on the marauders.

"However, I decided that now is the time to be in Britain. You may not be aware but war approaches. If you listen carefully you can almost hear it and you can certainly feel it. I can feel it in the magic that runs through my blood. Regardless of your opinion on dark magic, we are about to enter into a time when dark magic will once again fill our history books. The question is will you be the fool who dies because you lacked knowledge," his eyes glowed savagely. Baby Snape cuddled into James, trying to hide away from the terrifying teacher. "Or will you be the individual whose name is noted in one of those books as a notorious dark wizard who came up with the worst spells imaginable or perhaps you will be the noble person who fights to defend what you believe to be right against the dark magic that attacks it."

The Gryffindors felt on edge. The marauders were each holding onto their wands under their cloaks. Snape was hiding his face from the teacher. Baby Snape could see Lily, "Lily!" He cried, holding his hands out to her. She picked him up off of James' lap. "Hello Severus," she whispered. "Got to be quiet."

"Your headmaster wants me to teach you about dark creatures this year; boggarts, kappas, red caps, grindylows, werewolves, vampires, and hinkypunks. I would much rather teach you about curses but apparently I am not to teach you that until next year. I was given a syllabus you see… oh well… never mind. Where to begin…" he asked himself. "Today we will have a bit of a revision session. I want you to pair up and practice some spells together." The professor pointed his wand to the chalk board. Curly joined up writing appeared magically. "You won't believe the amount of wizards who fail in the area of basic defensive magic."

_The Wand Lighting Charm:_

_**Lumos **__(A simple spell that is incredibly useful for illumination as it causes the tip of the caster's wand to glow but also as the only known spell effectively used for repelling spectral foes i.e. Gytrashes and malevolent spirits.)_

_**Lumos Solem**__ (Creating a beam of sunlight)._

_**Lumos Maxima **__(Creates an extremely large ball of light at the end of the wand, which can be cast off to hover and light a greater area)._

_**Lumos Duo**__ (An intense ray of light into a very specific place)._

_The Freezing Charm:_

_**Glacius **__(It conjures a blast of freezing cold air from the end of the wand.)_

_The Impediment Jinx:_

_**Impedimenta **__(Impedes forward motion)._

_The Reductor Curse:_

_**Reducto **__(Blue, Orange light, Blasts objects into pieces.)_

_The Stunning Spell (A Stunner):_

_**Stupefy **__(Swing or point the wand at the target, red, blue, green, scarlet light. Stuns – renders a victim unconscious)._

_The Reviving Spell:_

_**Rennervate **__(Reverses the effect of the stunning spell)._

_Shield Charms:_

_**Protego**_

_**Protego Duo**_

_**Protego Horribilis**_

_**Protego Totalum**_

_**Protego Maxima**_

_Verdimillious Charm:_

_**Verdimillious **__(A charm that causes green energy in a variety of ways for offence and to reveal objects hidden by the dark arts)._

_**Verdimillious Duo **__(A charm that causes green energy to harm the foe or a red flare from the wand tip to reveal objects hidden by the dark arts)._

_The Knockback Jinx:_

_**Flipendo**_

_The Disarming Charm:_

_**Expelliarmus**_

"Right, there you go… get to it," the professor told them as he took a seat behind his desk.

"Potter, you're the one who's supposed to be looking after him," Lily complained as the toddler pulled her hair. James went to take Snape from her but he started to cry.

"I guess we'll have to work together then," James sighed.

They worked in the corner away from the other students. Harry couldn't help but laugh at them. James was very good with baby Snape but the child kept biting him which always caused Lily to laugh.

"It's not funny you know," James complained.

"Sure it's not," She laughed. "If you say so."

* * *

**Please Review...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

After class James took Snape to the hospital wing so that he could return to the Gryffindor common room. He spent the next few hours working on his essay for care of magical creatures. Sirius sat beside him complaining at the idea of having to do homework on the first day back. James sighed, "never mind."

Just before four in the afternoon, Lily came over to the table, "Are you ready Remus?"

"Yeah," Remus nodded.

"Arithmancy?" James asked.

"Yeah," Remus sighed.

"Potter is Snape ok?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I took him to Madam Pomfrey. She'll sort him out."

"I still can't believe you would be so reckless," Lily shook her head angrily.

"How was it reckless?" Sirius asked, "It's not like it was a random potion."

"No it was just one that was prepared by someone who isn't exactly great at potions," Lily snapped.

"Hey! I'm not bad at potions," James replied.

"It was a joke Evans!" Sirius yarned. "You really don't get the idea of a practical joke do you?"

"I don't understand why someone, usually a Slytherin, ends up being hurt or humiliated! I don't understand why you find it funny to hurt people. I don't understand why… oh never mind. There's no point, you'll never change."

"Lily Evans, I'm sorry but I am going to have to take away five marauders points from you for your terrible lack of a sense of humour…" Sirius frowned.

"Sirius… leave it…" James said quietly. He didn't want an argument with Evans.

"You! You…"

"Cat got your tongue, Evans?" Sirius asked.

Lily stormed off. "I really don't know why you had to tease her," James said crossly.

"Ah come on! It's Evans!"

"I don't care. I'm trying to ignore her and you teasing her is not helping," James sighed.

* * *

The next day was a particularly boring day. Most of the Gryffindors had a practically empty timetable. James only had three classes; care of magical creatures first thing, muggle studies just before lunch and potions at two and James had more classes than most of his friends. Care of magical creatures was nowhere near as interesting as their first lesson the day before. Professor Kettleburn was at the front of the classroom talking about the Flobberworm. "The Flobberworm is a ten-inch, toothless, brown, worm which eats vegetation, especially lettuce and cabbage. It is pretty much harmless and exudes mucus which can be used to thicken certain potions. It barely moves and lives in damp ditches. Of course you'll be aware that they are edible – flobberworm fritters are one of the least liked meals on the Hogwarts menu, I believe."

The students all groaned in disgust. "They do not require much care but it can be very easy to over-feed them. Over the next couple of weeks each of you will care for a flobberworm. You will record everything you do. It may seem dull but believe me it is difficult to get the dietary requirements of the Flobberworm correct." Professor Kettleburn began handing out Flobberworms. They were placed into boxes. "Your first task… finding the perfect habitat. For the rest of the lesson you will search the grounds for the correct environment for your worm. Does your flobberworm want mud or sand or grass or dirt? Make sure you feed them regularly…"

James found some mossy mud under a rock. He scrapped it into the box for the flobberworm. He then found a few sticks and a stone or two to make it look nice. He put the lid on the box, checking that there were breathing holes. Sirius' flobberworm's box was very similar except it had a few extra stones. Sirius decided to name his Flobberworm Snuffles whilst James decided to call his Flobby. Remus and Peter laughed at their friends. "Ah come on guys – you have to name them too!" James complained.

"Fine," Peter laughed, "Wormy."

The boys laughed happily at that one, "what about you moony?"

"Fritter," Remus replied after a moment's thought. They boys fell about laughing.

"Good one Rem," James smiled.

The boys placed their flobberworms in the darkest places they could find in their room. James hid Flobby under his bed whilst Sirius put Snuffles in his bedside carbonate. Peter hid Wormy in his trunk whilst Remus put Fritter in his top draw. Frank laughed at them, "now I know why I didn't take that class."

The Gryffindors quickly wrote in their new Flobberworm diaries. They didn't have too much homework so they decided to play a game of exploding snap until muggle studies. Lily however decided to do some extra studying instead. Her classmates were beginning to annoy her. She even considered going to the library but didn't really want to move away from the warmth of the fire. Moments later however, most of her classmates left the common room. Soon there was only herself, Kate, Mary and Peter.

* * *

Harry followed his father and his friends as they made their way to Muggle Studies. "Remind me why we're taking this?" Sirius asked.

"I'm taking it so that I understand muggles better… maybe it will help me understand a certain muggle-born." James sighed, "and you – well you're taking it to annoy your mother."

"You're taking it for Evans?" Sirius whispered.

"Well no… but it might help," James laughed, messing up his hair. The Gryffindors took the back row. Sirius sat on the end next to Marlene. James sat on Marlene's other side. Alice and Frank sat on the other side of James. Their teacher, Professor Randall began to explain electricity to the students. James got really confused by the idea of electricity. He ended up spending most of the lesson staring out of the window. Professor Randall gave them an essay to do for homework, why muggles need electricity.

* * *

By the end of the day, the marauders were exhausted. The Gryffindors all sat together in front of the fire in the common room chatting. Lily noticed that several first years were staring at them. She frowned, _what are they looking at? _She quickly realised that it was James and Sirius that the first year girls were staring at when she heard one of them say, "Let's go talk to them…"

"What would we say?" replied her friend.

"I don't know," the first girl frowned.

Lily laughed gently. She was sat next to Potter on the sofa. She had decided to give him a chance, _we'll never be friends but I can try to be reasonable… for everyone else's sakes. _James looked at the girl next to him, "What's so funny Evans?"

"You're developing a bit of a fan club Potter," she nodded towards the first years. When James looked at them the first year girls blushed deeply.

James ran a nervous hand through his hair, "ah nah their Sirius' girls."

"Nope – they're yours," Lily replied, "I heard them. They want to come over and talk to you."

James laughed, "Oh well. Never mind."

* * *

**Please Review...**

**Coming Up...  
**

**1. DADA**

**2. Quidditch**

**3. Slug Club**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

The rest of the week flew by. Snape was returned to his normal age and Sirius and James had their detention with Professor McGonagall. James was amazed that although he'd been away for the summer holidays the truth was Hogwarts hadn't changed. The Slytherins were as evil as ever, History of Magic was still dull – Professor Binn's was now teaching them about witch hunts, and Lily Evans was still friends with Severus Snape much to James' disgust. Luckily their classes were more mixed this year. Only the core classes were split by houses so the Gryffindors only had to put up with the whole of the Slytherin class for four hours of potions a week. James had hated potions this week. They'd still been working on the shrinking solution from the beginning of the week. They'd written notes about its uses and its production on Tuesday, had a pop quiz about it on Thursday and had to produce it from memory on Friday. Slughorn had even given the class an essay on the potion to be handed in on Monday. Those four hours had been the worst hours of the week for James. Lily and Snape were sat directly in front of him and Sirius. He had to watch them giggle and smile as they worked together – best friends again. James sat behind them silently angry, _it's his fault Holly's dead… how can she be his friend? _James began to cry noiselessly. He wanted to hit the sleazebag. His hand was drawn into a punch under the desk. "James are you ok?" Remus asked.

James shook his head, wiping his eyes quickly just as Lily turned around to face him having heard what Remus had said. "Yeah, I'm fine Rem," he looked directly into Lily's eyes. Her eyes scrunched up in confusion but she turned back to face the front after a few moments. Severus leant in and whispered something in her ear, watching James. _Creepy git, _James thought to himself.

"Watch this," Sirius whispered. "Calvorio." He pointed his wand at Severus' head and the Slytherin's hair vanished. Soon the whole class was laughing. James tried to laugh but he was still upset about Holly.

Lily turned around in her seat, "you jerk! Why did you do that Potter? He didn't do anything to you!" She said angrily.

"I didn't do it," James replied, barely audibly.

"Whatever – of course you did!" She shouted.

"I don't care what you think of me Evans. Besides it's his fault Holly's dead!"

"No it's not," Lily replied, "he was just trying to protect me."

"Miss Evans could you please…" Professor Slughorn began.

"It is his fault – no matter how you look at it… Either way it's his fault. If I'm right and he's one of them then he arranged it with them in which case it's his fault. If you're right and he was merely protecting you then he failed didn't he? You still ended up in the tower… I still ended up nearly dying to save you… Holly still died because I didn't care if I died as long as I saved you first." James stormed out of the room leaving Lily open mouthed with shock.

* * *

James and Lily didn't speak for the rest of the week. James managed to avoid her. On Saturday morning he arranged a meeting with all the people who were hoping to join the team. It was six am. Sirius yarned unhappily, "I don't get why we have to be up so early…"

"It'll let us know who is most committed," Cynthia smiled, "thanks for this, guys. We'll be in the stands watching."

James smiled at the group of Gryffindors who had gathered on the pitch, "Anyone fancy a quick fly around and then maybe a friendly match?"

There was a general murmur of agreement. Most of them were confused but willing to go with whatever was suggested. Cynthia sat in the stand making notes on her clip board. Her and Rob watched for ages before she sighed, "We've got a problem…"

"What?" Rob asked.

"None of them are seekers," Cynthia Keeney frowned.

"Bloody hell – what will we do," Rob Calloway leant forward in the stand watching them closely. "You're right – they haven't got the eye."

"Did James not say he can play seeker?" Renee asked.

Cynthia nodded, her mind thinking away, trying to come up with a plan.

"But he's our best cha…" Rob began but quickly stopped when he realised what he was about to say.

"Best what?" Cynthia asked, "You weren't going to say chaser were you? Never mind. We'll talk to James about it later…"

* * *

That evening James and Sirius attended the Slug Club party. It was just a quiet dinner party. Slughorn had invited a few new first years as well. One of them had a famous mother whilst the rest were just pure-bloods. James was completely unimpressed. Lily however, seemed to be enjoying herself profusely. James watched her from across the table. She was sat talking to Severus. She seemed completely oblivious to all of the Slytherins staring at her. Snape on the other hand seemed completely aware. He looked at them awkwardly. Mulciber shook his head in disgust. Lily happily continued talking away about something they had done over the summer. James couldn't believe she could be so stupid. There was a knock on the door and Cynthia Keeney walked in; "Sorry Professor could I steal Potter for a second?"

"Of course Miss Keeney but don't keep him too long," Slughorn smiled.

She pulled him out into the corridor, "right we have a problem…"

"None of them are seekers," James finished for her.

"Bloody hell! If you weren't four years too young for me I'd marry you Mr I know Quidditch better than anyone else…" Cynthia replied feeling slightly flustered.

"What are we going to do captain?" James asked the seventh year girl.

"We're going to have a general try-out… No one is trying out for a specific role. They will try their hat at everything and be given the job I give them…"

"Ok. How will that help?" James asked.

"Well you see I've already got my seeker," She smiled. "Right get back in there." She practically skipped down the corridor and out of sight.

James returned back into the office where they were eating. "Everything alright Mr Potter?" Slughorn asked.

"New girlfriend Potter?" Avery asked snidely.

Sirius laughed, "you say that like it would be an embarrassment to date a seventh year in your third year… that's every boy's dream, you idiot."

"Just Quidditch sir," James replied.

* * *

**Please review...**


	10. Chapter 10

**First of all, I must say thank you to everyone who has reviewed... I love you guys... Mystery-Immortal, willtheranger, Shaaz425, ebonbon, Guest and bookwurm1612...**

**Secondly, I would like to respond to what some of you have said...**

**Harry does need to be more in the story - I often forget to put his thoughts in - but I really don't want him interacting with the other characters because I want to keep it as close to the original plot as possible. Although at some point he will go back to his own time for a brief interlude...**

**The idea of one of our new first years becoming seeker although seemingly great would ruin it for Harry. He was the youngest quidditch player in a century... I don't want to take that away from him... Sorry... but don't worry I have ideas for our little first years...**

**The idea of an attack... there will be some attacks throughout the story... but I'm not going to tell you when or how... what I will say is that it will be something different to what we have already seen... so probably not a quidditch attack (1st year) or a potter's party (1st year) or the astronomy tower (2nd year). We're going bigger and better but I promise you it will be good when it happens. Also I don't want James and Lily to have an even worse time at Hogwarts than Harry... He defied Voldemort more times than them... so I don't want to go overboard...**

**Thanks ebonbon - I thought it was kind of funny too. :) Snuffles - I always loved that nickname.**

**Love you guys loads and I really like having your feedback so keep it coming.**

**Illusive Butterfly x**

* * *

**_Previously..._  
**

_She pulled him out into the corridor, "right we have a problem…"_

_"None of them are seekers," James finished for her._

_"Bloody hell! If you weren't four years too young for me I'd marry you Mr I know Quidditch better than anyone else…" Cynthia replied feeling slightly flustered._

_"What are we going to do captain?" James asked the seventh year girl._

_"We're going to have a general try-out… No one is trying out for a specific role. They will try their hat at everything and be given the job I give them…"_

_"Ok. How will that help?" James asked._

_"Well you see I've already got my seeker," She smiled. "Right get back in there." She practically skipped down the corridor and out of sight._

_James returned back into the office where they were eating. "Everything alright Mr Potter?" Slughorn asked._

_"New girlfriend Potter?" Avery asked snidely._

_Sirius laughed, "you say that like it would be an embarrassment to date a seventh year in your third year… that's every boy's dream, you idiot."_

_"Just Quidditch sir," James replied._

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

James' second week back at Hogwarts was as mundane as the last. He went from class to class trying desperately to avoid Lily. They hadn't spoken since their fight in potions and James was hoping that the silence was going to be permanent. The Gryffindors were competing to see whose Flobberworm would live the longest; not only for the grade in class but for a box of chocolate frogs. Frank and Alice found the other Gryffindors' competition ridiculous and couldn't help but laugh at them any chance they got. Peter's had been the first to die. He had forgotten to keep the mud in Wormy's box damp and so by Tuesday Wormy the Flobberworm had shrivelled up. Mary's Flobberworm wasn't much better. She was constantly feeding it lettuce. On Wednesday morning she went to feed it before breakfast but unfortunately it had exploded. After that the other Gryffindors were extra careful not to feed their Flobberworms too much. Remus had done extra research in the library in an attempt to win the competition but there wasn't much that could be said about Flobberworms. In class Professor Kettleburn asked them to take it in turns to tell the class about their Flobberworm care routine. It was incredibly tedious and boring.

Mr Potter had threatened James with a new auror over the summer but James had complained that no one would do the job half as well as Holly Kilmont had. Mr Potter came to the decision that since the school would be taking extra precautions this year it would be acceptable for James to go without a personal auror for a bodyguard. He had said, however, that if James had any intentions to go to Hogsmeade then he would have to be escorted by an auror. James remembered his summer conversation with his father and frowned. He was sat in the common room, having just finished his essay on electricity for muggle studies. He quickly began to write a letter to his father.

_Dear Dad,_

_There is a Hogsmeade weekend coming up. It's the first weekend in October._

_James. Xxx_

He jumped out of his seat and made his way to the owlery to send his note. He passed several Slytherins and just couldn't resist the urge to hex them. He slyly pointed his wand at the fourth year Slytherins and muttered the incantation under his breath for a toe-nail growing hex. It was one of the spells he had heard Snape try on him during one of their many duels. He had reason to believe that the slimy git had actually made the spell up himself. They weren't due to learn how to make their own spells until sixth year.

* * *

Thursday was James' busiest day of the week. He had a total of six lessons. He woke early as he always did and went out into the grounds for a quick fly around. It was raining hard and the winds were remarkably strong. When James finally came back down to the ground he landed in a large mud puddle. He grimaced as the mud splattered his jeans and t-shirt. Some of it even reached his face. He wiped it off with his sleeve before beginning the trek up to the castle. He had been out slightly longer than normal and so the sun was already beginning to rise as he entered the common room.

He briefly looked around the room. It was almost empty except for Lily Evans who was sat reading a book in James' favourite armchair. He didn't know whether to just ignore her or to try and make polite conversation. He stood on the spot trying to make up his mind.

"Alright Potter?" Lily asked, suddenly looking up from her book.

"You're up early," James commented.

"Just wanted to get a bit of light reading in before breakfast," Lily replied. She closed he book sharply, suddenly remembering who she was talking to. "You've got dirt on your nose," Lily remarked with a slight air to her voice, "did you know?" She pointed to her nose, "right here." She then stood up and walked up the stairs to the girls' dorm.

James laughed, "I'm covered in mud Evans!" He called after her.

* * *

After breakfast the Remus and Frank made their way to the library whilst the rest of the Gryffindors began their long walk to the divination tower. James and Lily sat together reading each others' tea leaves. "I really don't hold much by this subject," Lily suddenly complained.

James was incredibly surprised, "Miss Evans! I never thought I'd hear you speak badly about your magical education!"

Lily laughed, "You can't be suggesting that you think this subject is legit?"

"I think it can be. You know for people with the gift," James replied honestly.

"The gift?" Lily asked, her eyebrow raised.

"The gift… You know seers. I think they're real. My dad told me about a place in the ministry… in the department of mysteries… there's supposed to be this kind of hall of prophesies. If it wasn't real then there'd be no prophecies."

"I guess," Lily nodded, "but do you think Lifflilee has the gift?"

James laughed, "probably not! I think it's pretty rare."

James sighed. Ignoring Lily was hard enough when they were arguing and not getting on but it was practically impossible when they had moments like this where she treated him like a normal human being.

* * *

After divination the Gryffindors had transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. They were doing a lot of theory in transfiguration and so James and Sirius were even more distracting than normal. They were still learning about animagi but James and Sirius already knew everything McGonagall was telling them. She was very careful not to give too much of the process away. They were merely making notes from their textbooks. This gave the marauders a chance to arrange when they would next practice their transfiguration spells. James had read the books from the room of requirements and was aching to start practicing the new spells. Not being allowed to do magic at home was a nightmare. Mr Potter had allowed James to break the rules a few times in his first year when he had returned at Christmas to learn defensive spells but without asking his father for permission James would never be able to practice the spells without getting in trouble with the ministry. Having a father high up in the ministry had its benefits but since James was aiming to break the law he couldn't risk asking his father for help.

When transfiguration was finally over the Gryffindors set off for potions. James barely paid any attention throughout the lesson. Instead he watched Lily and Snape. Lily could feel his eyes on her back and she turned around a few times giving him her best glare. She couldn't understand why he was staring at her. "Mr Potter!" Slughorn called from the front of the classroom, "Mr Potter could you please pay attention. I just asked you a question!"

"Sorry sir," James sighed finally turning away from the red haired girl and giving his full attention to Professor Slughorn. The potions master continued talking loudly about how to brew some particularly difficult potion. "Of course wizards have spells for near enough everything but potions often provide longer lasting effects…"

James began doodling on his piece of parchment. He drew a pretty girl with long flowing hair and big eyes. He looked up briefly at Lily and then scratched out the picture harshly.

* * *

**Please review/ comment...**

**Next Chapter...  
**

**1. DADA...**

**2. Detention...**

**3. Quidditch Tryouts...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Professor Salazar stood at the front of the classroom. The desks were pulled back against the walls and in the centre of the room there was a large wardrobe. "Today we will be studying the boggart. A boggart is a shape-shifting creature that takes on the form of the viewer's worst fear. When facing a boggart, it is best not to face it alone. If there are a few of you the boggart is more likely to become confused. It will not know which of you to scare. Because a boggart looks different to each of us, no one knows it's true appearance."

"The incantation is riddikulus," Professor Salazar explained, "say after me… without wands please… Riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus," the class said together.

"Very good," Professor Salazar grinned. "Now the incantation and wand movement are not enough alone. This charm requires something more. For one it requires concentration. You have to push past the fear and concentrate on something that will make the boggart look amusing. Laughter is the only way to defeat a boggart."

"I want you to think of your worst fear," the teacher told the class loudly, "Everyone got it?" he asked.

Some of the students nodded automatically. James thought for a moment. He didn't know what he was scared of; Voldemort, death eaters, the death of his friends, the death of his father. He shuddered at the thought. James frowned. He was most scared of the idea that there is absolutely nothing that he can do to save them. He was scared that he wouldn't be able to protect them. He didn't know how the boggart would interpret it though.

"Right once you have your fear you need to think of something that will make it funny," Professor Salazar smiled almost kindly. "Let's see who can demonstrate? Miss Prewett… Miss Prewett what is your fear?"

"Er – Frank's mother," Alice muttered in response. Harry who was watching from the corner laughed remembering Neville's answer to that exact question. Augusta Longbottom was indeed a scary woman.

The professor smiled, "I see. Can you describe her to us?"

"Erm…" Alice had turned slightly red and wouldn't meet anyone's eye. "She is a stern looking woman who wears a lot of stuffed animal hats. "She's lovely just a little bit scary."

"Indeed," professor Salazar smiled, "I need you to think about something that will make Mrs Longbottom appear amusing."

Alice nodded, "I've got it."

"Are you ready?" Salazar asked.

Alice nodded. "Very well," the teacher magically opened the wardrobe. "Everyone line up behind Miss Prewett."

The class gathered into a long line behind Alice just as a boggart version of Mrs Longbottom began to make her way out of the wardrobe. She was wearing a green robe with matching hat and a bright red handbag. Alice frowned, stepping back slightly, "R-Riddikulus!"

Mrs Longbottom's hat transformed into a cake. The woman tried to keep the cake on her head but it fell covering the witch boggart in cake. Alice and the rest of the class burst out laughing. "Whose next?" Professor Salazar asked.

Kate stepped forward and the boggart changed quickly into a spider. She hesitated for only a second before she cast the spell, "riddikulus!"

The spider began to grow until it exploded until all that was left was a bubble. The class erupted in laughter.

Emmie ran forward and the boggart quickly transformed into a dragon. Several girls screamed but Emmie merely held up her wand, "riddikulus!" The dragon turned a bright pink colour.

Sirius stepped forward and the boggart transformed into his brother Regulus except he looked different. He was wearing a heavy cloak. He pulled up his hood so that his face was covered and rolled up the sleeve of his cloak to show them all the mark on his arm. Most of the students looked at the boggart in confusion but the Gryffindors understood. Sirius cast the spell and Regulus started singing karaoke. A ravenclaw girl called Louise stepped forward and the boggart changed yet again. This time it was Professor Flitwick. He began to speak; "I'm terribly sorry to inform you of this but you have failed all of your exams. You will have to retake the year." Another ravenclaw; Dorcas Meadowes was afraid of zombies whilst another was scared of receiving a letter from the ministry. Several students looked confused. James understood though – it was the letter you get when a ministry official in your family dies. Adrian Greenock stepped forward next and the boggart transformed into a group of Slytherins with their wands raised. "Riddikulus!" the slytherins quickly developed pig snouts and ears.

Remus stepped to the front of the line. He felt slightly nervous. The boggart changed yet again. This time into a full moon. There were several quizzical looks from the other students. "Riddikulus!" The moon burst like a balloon and flew around the room. The room was full of laughter.

Peter took Remus' place at the front of the line as the boggart became Professor Salazar. That caused the class to erupt with even more laughter. The boggart professor looked confused. "R-Riddikulus!" The teacher began to blow up until he was bigger than the wardrobe. Peter looked nervously at the real professor but he was laughing along with everyone else. Next it was Lily's turn. She shuffled forward nervously. The boggart took on the shape of three dead bodies; two adults and a young girl who was only slightly older than Lily. Lily screamed at the sight of her muggle family dead on the ground in front of her. She tried to lift her wand and say the incantation, "R-r-R."

James stepped forward blocking her from the boggart. It quickly changed this time it was Lily's corpse, then Sirius', then Remus, then Peter, Alice, Frank, Marlene, Kate, his father and his mother… soon the ground in front of James was covered in corpses and stood over them was a secondry James. This boggart James could do nothing. There was nothing he could do to help. He couldn't rescue them. James sighed, "riddikulus!"

The corpses quickly came back to life and started doing star jumps. James had his hand on Lily's arm. He turned around and dropped his hand from her arm and made to go to the back of the line not meeting her eye. The boggart changed again. This time it took the form of a dead girl; Alice. Frank looked helplessly at her corpse before saying the incantation.

When the lesson was finally over Alice ran over to Frank and kissed him, "you really do love me don't you?"

Frank smiled at his girlfriend, "I've only been telling you that for the last two years."

The rest of the day went rather quickly. They were still caring for their Flobberworms in care of magical creatures. Marlene's flobberworm had died the night before and Kate's seemed a bit worse for wear. The competition looked like it would end up being between James, Sirius and Lily's flobberworms. Their final lesson of the day was charms. Professor Flitwick had them practicing cheering charms on each other resulting in the Gryffindors being rather happy for the rest of the evening. Lily and Alice even had several fits of the giggles.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to Kerreb7 and Mystery-Immortal for the reviews. You guys are awesome.**

**Kerreb7 - that is a very weird fear but I can't say anything... I'm scared of clowns, feet, windows and spiders.**

**Mystery-Immortal - thanks. I was a bit nervous about that chapter... It wasn't the easiest to write. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

James and Lily had been given detention for their argument in potions. On Friday evening the two Gryffindors walked out of the common room together. They walked awkwardly through the school until they reached the entrance hall where Hagrid was waiting for them. "Alright yer two?"

They both nodded. "Right off ter the forest with us," Hagrid told them.

They followed the half-giant out into the dark grounds, towards the forest. "So how come you two got detention anyway?"

"We had an argument in potions," James answered.

"It was Potter's fault," Lily complained.

"Ah come on Evans, that's not completely fair," James frowned.

"Yes it is," Lily replied, "You got angry and shouted at me and got me detention. I've never had detention before. I should have known you'd land me in one eventually."

"Whatever Evans," James sighed. "The worst thing is you were almost cool in divination."

"Only because you weren't hexing innocent people," Lily retorted.

"Right yer two – no arguing tonight," Hagrid told them.

"What are we going to do in the forest Mr Hagrid?" Lily asked.

"Mr Hagrid," James laughed.

"Yer don't have ter call me mister, Miss Evans. Now James I know yer mum taught yer never ter laugh at a girl. Lily? Can I call you Lily?" Lily nodded. "We are going ter have a bit of a look. Something has all the animals riled up. So we're gonna go find out what's causing their strange beh'vour."

"I see," Lily nodded.

"Filch is bringing a few others," Hagrid explained, as they stood on the edge of the forest. James looked up to the castle and saw three people making their way towards them. After several moments he could make out Filch but he was unsure who the students accompanying him were. When they were finally close enough James realised that they were in fact Snape and Avery, "great, just bloody fantastic," James muttered.

"What? Who is it?" Lily asked, looking over at the three people approaching them.

Filch smiled at Hagrid, "Here they are. Two Slytherins… thought it would be a good idea to hex Mary MacDonald in the hallway. Stupid fools."

Hagrid nodded, "right. Thank you Argus. Come on then. We better be getting going."

Hagrid led the four students into the forest. James walked beside Hagrid leaving Lily to walk with Snape and Avery. "Right we're going ter split up. Snape, Avery yer with me. James if you take Lily."

James nodded.

"We'll go this way so you go that way," Hagrid grinned.

James led Lily away from the rest of the group. "Do you know what we're supposed to be looking for?" Lily whispered.

"No – hopefully we'll know it when we see it," James half-smiled.

Lily almost screamed when she heard a noise in the trees. She grabbed James' hand without thinking. After a few moments she realised what she had done and thought briefly about letting go but then she heard the sound again and instead she held his hand tighter and clung to his arm with her other hand.

"What's wrong Evans? I thought you hated me," James laughed.

Lily frowned, "I – I do hate you," she said but she didn't loosen her grip on him.

"Shame," James sighed as they made their way through the forest. "How long do you think Hagrid expects us to be out here?"

"Don't know – I hope it's not too long," Lily sighed.

"Am I boring you Evans?" James laughed running a hand through his hair.

"You could never bore me Potter – infuriate me, irritate me, annoy me, anger me, drive me absolutely mental, sicken me… yes… but never bore me." She almost laughed.

James laughed, "That almost sounded like a compliment, Evans."

"Maybe – but don't get used to it!"

James laughed gently, looking straight ahead of them.

"I can't see a thing," Lily whispered.

"Evans, you're a witch," James laughed.

"Oh – I forgot… Lumos."

Just over an hour later James and Lily heard a strange noise from somewhere ahead of them. Lily's grip on his arm tightened and she leaned in closer to him. They continued forward suddenly very nervous. Lily suddenly shivered, "James, its freezing."

"I know," James frowned. He breathed out and saw his breath freeze in the air.

Lily was the first to see the creature ahead of them, "James, look," she said as she pointed towards the cloaked creature.

James looked at the creature, "shit! It's a dementor." The dementor was gliding towards them.

"A dementor? The things that guard Azkaban?"

"Well yeah – except no… well not anymore."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, suddenly scared as she felt a wave of despair pass through her. "Potter what do you mean?"

"They aren't working for the ministry any more…" James explained.

The dementor was closing in on them now. It would be on top of them in a few minutes at this rate. "You don't mean that they are in league with…"

"That's exactly what I mean!" James said holding up his wand, "Remember when I told you how to cast the patronus charm?"

"Er… in first year?"

James nodded, "right well now is kind of the time for you to do it. I believe in you Evans. You're the best witch I know. If I can do it so can you. Just make sure your memory is happy enough."

"But James I… I can't," Lily frowned.

"You can," James squeezed her hand, "chances are it's not alone."

James pointed his wand at the dementor, "Expecto Patronum." He focused on his happy memory; Christmas with the Potter's and their extended family. He tried to focus on it but as the dementor came towards them James heard screaming; Holly screaming. They were in the astronomy tower again and she was dying before his very eyes all over again.

Lily watched as James fell to the ground. "James!" She looked up as she realised that James had been right. The dementor was not alone. There were at least another five dementors following closely behind the first, "wake up James!" The boy on the floor next to didn't move. He appeared to be out cold. They were surrounded now. "Expecto – Expecto Patronum!" Nothing happened. She tried again, this time trying a new memory; the moment she got her letter from Hogwarts, "Expecto Patronum!" Still nothing! Lily began to panic again. "James!" Harry was stood watching his parents being attacked by dementors and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. He tried pulling out his wand and casting the spell himself but the dementors were not affected by his patronus. There was absolutely nothing he could do. Lily was seriously panicking now; "James! Wake up!"

The boy on the floor beside her suddenly opened his eyes, "Expecto Patronum!" James shouted. His stag patronus galloped across the forest towards the dementors. The dementors fled from the oncoming patronus. James lifted a hand to Lily's cheek, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, "Lily, are you ok?"

"Yeah… you?" She replied.

"Just peachy," James smiled.

There was a sudden sound behind them as Hagrid, Snape and Avery approached them. "Everything alright?" Hagrid asked.

"Yeah. It's all good." James replied as he made to stand up, Lily offering him her hand to help him up. Snape was watching them, his eyes green with jealousy. James noticed the expression on the Slytherin's face but continued none the less, "we worked out what was wrong with the forest… dementors."

"I thought as much," Hagrid replied, "very well – let's get yer lot back to the castle and I'll let Dumbledore know about the dementors."

Hagrid walked them back to the castle. No one spoke. Snape was silently seething at the idea of James and Lily. _She always promised me that they weren't friends… was she lying? _Lily was thinking about the brief moments when she and James got on. It didn't happen often but when it did it made her wonder… Lily sighed. James looked at her, checking to see if she was ok, _she's quite pretty when she's not being a stuck up bitch._

* * *

A few moments later James was stood in the common room with Lily. They stood there awkwardly trying to say goodnight. James opened his mouth to speak but Lily beat him to it, "thank you Potter – thank you for saving my life tonight Potter."

"Any time Evans," James replied.

"Maybe you could teach me the patronus charm so that next time…"

"Lily – there won't be a next time," James sighed.

"Just in case?" Lily blushed.

James nodded, "I'm sorry for passing out on you."

"It doesn't matter – you still saved my life… where did you go?" she knew that the dementors fed on emotion.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"The dementors – they feed on your good emotions until all that's left is despair…"

"I know that," James replied.

"What horrible, desperate thought overpowered you?"

"I – I" he went slightly pale.

"Sorry – you don't have to say," Lily blushed once again.

"The astronomy tower… Holly…" James replied honestly.

She nodded, "It made me think about every bad thing my sister ever said about me…"

"You and your sister don't get on do you?" James asked suddenly intreged.

"No, we really don't – worse than you and me," Lily replied.

James laughed, "that's impossible!"

They turned away from each other and began to make their way up the stairs towards their dorm rooms. Lily turned back briefly as her foot touched the first step, "James – it wasn't just your fault."

"Sorry Lily?"

"It was my fault as much as it were yours," Lily smiled, "the argument in potions."

"Ah… thanks Lily," James smiled before continuing up the stairs.

* * *

**Please Review...**

**Next Chapter - Quidditch Tryouts...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to Mystery-Immortal, bookwurm1612, guest, and ebonbon for the reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

On Saturday morning James and Sirius made their way down to breakfast with their friends but instead of joining them at the table they grabbed a slice of toast each before making their way out of the Great Hall and down towards the Quidditch pitch. The other three; Cynthia, Rob and Renee were already gathered together discussing the day's tryouts.

"I want to get it done quickly," Cynthia continued, briefly nodding as James and Sirius joined them.

"Yeah – me too – I've got a date tonight," Renee smiled.

The five teammates stood talking for a few more minutes until the pitch started to fill with prospective Quidditch players. The stands were filling up to – apparently most of Gryffindor house had decided to join them.

Cynthia smiled at the group of students who were competing for a position on the team. James and the rest of the team stood just behind her. Sirius was enjoying the chance to appear intimidating. He stood with his arms crossed and a frown on his face for once Sirius Black was in fact serious. "Welcome everyone… If you could all start with a couple of laps of the pitch…" The Gryffindors all jumped on their brooms and began to fly around the pitch in a group. Several of the Gryffindors looked like they were about to fall off their brooms whilst the rest appeared confident. James leant into Cynthia, "The four at the front…"

She looked to the four he was talking about, "I don't know James. Do you really think?"

"Yeah – I'm sure," James laughed still watching the tall girl and four boys.

"Let's see," Cynthia laughed, "anyone else got any bets?"

"Certainly not the three at the back," Sirius laughed, "the girl at the front and the skinny boy in the middle – you know the one with the ginger hair?"

"Sirius call them over," Cynthia laughed, "you've got a big enough mouth."

"Thanks Keeney! You are so kind," Sirius laughed, "Oi! Get over here you squirts!"

"Did you really just call them squirts?" Rob laughed, "Some of them are bigger than you."

The squirts as Sirius had dubbed them flew over to the team. Cynthia made them take shots against herself in goal. Then she had them take it in turn in goal and finally they got the chance to try and find the snitch. It was just before lunch time when she called them over and told them that the team line up would be up on the notice board in the morning. The five teammates made their way to lunch. They sat together as they tried to work out who to add to the team. "I still say the ginger one," Sirius smiled.

"You mean Lorinc Rickard?" Cynthia asked, "The second year?"

"If you say so… I don't really know guys' names," Sirius grinned.

"Like you know girls' names either," James laughed. "I distinctly remember you kissing at least three first years last year and to this day I don't think you know their names."

"That's not completely true," Sirius laughed. "I think there were four of them actually."

The rest of the group began laughing happily. James noticed that several of the other Gryffindors were watching them nervously. "Should we take this somewhere else? Maybe the Gryffindor locker room?"

His teammates looked around, "ah James… are you feeling sorry for all the scared little squirts?"

* * *

Several hours later the team had finally agreed on the new line up for the team. Cynthia began writing it down on a piece of parchment so that they could put it on the notice board.

_**Keeper**__ – Holly Moresby (2__nd__ Yr),_

_**Seeker **__– James Potter (3__rd__ Yr),_

_**Beaters**__ – Rob Calloway (7__th__ Yr), Sirius Black (3__rd__ Yr),_

_**Chasers **__– Cynthia Keeney* (7__th__ Yr), Renee Arteage (5__th__ Yr), Michael Paling (7__th__ Yr),_

_**Subs **__– Lorinc Rikard – Keeper (2__nd__ Yr), Benjamin Treacy – Chaser (5__th__ Yr), Timothy Brenan – Chaser (2__nd__ Yr),_

_*captain_

"As always James, you were right," Cynthia joked.

"If you'd have listened to us in the first place this could have been done hours ago," Sirius winked.

"Maybe – but it wouldn't have been much of a try-out," James laughed. "So Renee, you've got a date?"

"Yeah…" Renee laughed, "Oh crap… I need to go get ready!"

The others laughed as the girl ran back up to the castle to get ready for her date. James and Sirius stood up, "we better get going too… homeworks calling…"

"You guys don't do homework," Rob laughed.

"Well… we have an image to keep up but we still have parents…" James laughed.

"Yeah – James' mum will kill us if we don't do our homework," Sirius smiled.

Rob and Cynthia laughed happily as the other two left them alone, "Whoever knew; the marauders do homework?" Rob smiled.

* * *

James and Sirius made their way up to their dorm room where the other marauders were waiting for them. "Alright?" James asked. Remus was sat on his bed reading one of the animagi books whilst Peter ate a chocolate frog.

"Yeah…" Remus nodded, "How was tryouts?"

"Yeah it went well," James smiled.

"Teams all laid out," Sirius confirmed as he spread out on his own bed.

"So what are we doing today James?" Peter asked.

"Erm… Well at some point we need to learn how to do magic without a wand…" James sighed, "The books I read over the summer said that we need to practice easy self-transfiguration spells without a wand. So nothing as big as changing ourselves into an animal; just things like changing the colour of your hair or the shape of your nose."

"Wandless magic is really hard," Remus frowned, "most witches and wizards never even try it let alone succeed…"

"The same can be said about becoming animagi," Sirius retorted.

"Exactly," Remus sighed, "You don't have to do this… not for me."

"Yes we do," James replied, "You're one of us. We do right by our friends."

James picked up one of the books and looked up the first spell. "Right boys – give me your wands."

"I don't like the sound of that," Sirius replied.

"Ah come on Si… I'm not exactly a Slytherin," James laughed.

"Nah but you are a marauder," Sirius winked as he handed over his wand. James placed the four wands on his bedside tables.

"Right the spell is _dilata naribus_. The book says to say the incantation. Apparently wandless magic is even harder when you are using non-verbal spells."

All four boys started trying to cast the spell without their wands. Remus was enjoying the chance to improve his magically skills. Although he had no intentions of becoming an animagus with his friends, he was making the most of the opportunity to learn non-verbal spells and wandless magic. Fifteen minutes later each of the boys were growing rather irritated having not managed to successfully cast the spell. A few minutes later, Sirius jumped, "I felt something! Is it bigger? Is it bigger?"

James and Remus inspected his face. "No man – sorry," James sighed.

"Are you serious?" Sirius replied grabbing his hand before running over to the mirror to check it for himself.

* * *

**Please review...**

**Next Chapter...  
**

**1. Quidditch Match...**

**2. Hogsmeade Weekend...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to kerreb7 and bookwurm1612 for the reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

Defence Against the Dark Arts had become most people's favourite class. The Gryffindors were still unsure what to think about their new defence teacher but they couldn't deny that he really knew what he was talking about. Even the Slytherins liked him which was saying something. It was probably the first time the Gryffindors and Slytherins agreed on anything. Professor Salazar took them through the syllabus that Professor Dumbledore had set down for him. After boggarts, they studied Red Caps, horrid little goblin like creatures that lurked around old battlefields and dungeons – anywhere that blood had been shed – waiting to kill lost people. After Red Caps they moved to kappas. Kappas were creepy water-dwellers that looked like scaly monkeys, with webbed hands itching to strangle unwitting waders in their ponds.

James wished that his other classes were as much fun. Potions was a nightmare. Lily was still working with Snape. There had been a moment when James thought that Lily might have been angry at Snape for attacking a muggle-born but she seemed to have completely overlooked it. James found Lily and Snape ridiculously distracting and his potions were suffering as a result. James and Lily were managing to be civil in divination as they tried to decipher lopsided shapes and symbols in each other's tealeaves. Professor Lifflilee's tower room was boiling hot and James barely felt comfortable at the tiny table he shared with Lily. Professor Lifflilee hadn't predicted anyone else's death since that first lesson when she'd seen the grim in Mary MacDonald's tea leaves. Several of the Hufflepuffs absolutely loved Professor Lifflilee. Britney Simon and Lisa Redford had taken to spending their free periods and lunchtimes hounding the teacher's classroom in an attempt to learn more about their futures.

Everyone seemed to enjoy Care of Magical Creatures. Sirius had completely forgotten about his Flobberworm leaving on James and Lily left in the competition. Both James and Lily received outstanding for the task. After studying Flobberworms they had moved onto Salamanders; a small fire dwelling lizard that feeds on fire. From there they studied the Augurey; the Irish Phoenix, a thin, mournful looking bird. They had been pared up to look after an Augurey for a week. The birds were kept in the care of magical creatures classroom and the students had to come and check on them at least once a day.

* * *

At the beginning of October, James and Sirius began to get distracted by the prospect of the start of the Quidditch season. Cynthia had the team discussing tactics in the locker room on Thursday evening.

"Gryffindor is used to winning the Quidditch tournament and this year isn't going to be any different," Cynthia explained. The new team mates looked slightly anxious. "I've made sure we've got subs this year because last year there were moments when some of you shouldn't have been playing. I'm not having my team playing injured."

They all thought back to the match when James had to try and score regardless of the fact his arm was broken and another match where James had been hit in the head with a bludger. "Some of you are new to this but you'll be great. James has an amazing eye for Quidditch players and you guys were his bet. Sirius, Rob – you guys are awesome – just do what you do. James… I know you're used to playing chaser but I know you're capable of this."

James nodded. The team jumped to their feet, grabbed their brooms and headed out onto the pitch for their training session. Cynthia had them working just as hard as Astrix ever had. They had practice three times a week. The weather was getting colder and wetter, the nights were darker, but nothing stopped the Gryffindor Quidditch team from practicing well into the night.

* * *

James had to find himself a date before Saturday's Hogsmeade trip. He didn't have any idea who he should take. Remus and Peter were complaining, "why can't we just go with the Gryffindor girls?"

James sighed, "because it's the first ever Hogsmeade trip. We can go with them next time!"

"I want to go with Mary," Peter complained.

"Yeah the girls are just going together. Why can't we?" Remus frowned.

"Even Alice and Frank are going with them," Peter finished.

"Well you guys can do that if you want," James sighed.

"I think I might," Peter replied. Remus nodded.

"Si, what about you?" James asked.

"I'm going with Felicity," Sirius smiled.

"Really?" James and Remus were suddenly interested. "She finally forgiven you for being a pure-blood?"

"Apparently," Sirius smiled. "What about you James?"

"Not sure," James sighed.

James didn't have to think about it for long. On Friday morning the marauders were sat at the Gryffindor table when Zoe Wadsworth, a Gryffindor fourth year made her way down the table towards them, "hi James."

James smiled, "hiya Zoe."

"James, do you have a date for Hogsmeade?" She asked, blushing slightly.

"No – not yet," James replied.

"Would you… would you like to go with me?"

"Yeah," James smiled, "I'd love to."

She smiled excitably at him, "I'll see you tomorrow then." She practically skipped off.

* * *

The next morning the Gryffindor boys made their way down to breakfast. The third year girls were a little bit late for breakfast, they'd taken extra long doing their hair and choosing outfits. They'd even put on a bit of makeup. They made up to where the Gryffindor boys were sat. Alice sat beside Frank whilst the others just slotted in where they could. Marlene ended up sitting next to Sirius whilst Lily sat beside James. "You girls look nice," James commented.

"Thanks James," Marlene smiled. Lily didn't reply but she turned a bright red colour. They sat chatting as they ate their breakfast. A quarter of an hour later they were all leaving the Great Hall. James made his way over to Zoe as Sirius went in search of Felicity. James and Zoe made their way out into the entrance hall where they followed the other students out into the grounds. James barely paid any attention to the couple of aurors who began to follow them. Zoe noticed them but chose not to comment.

"I felt kind of guilty about asking you to Hogsmeade," Zoe frowned, "you know – Rachel is my friend…"

"Yeah… that was ages ago now though," James sighed.

"That's what Erin said but I still felt bad," she replied.

They walked through the village, "have you ever been to Hogsmeade before James?"

"Er yeah. I've been with my parents," _and I've been with Sirius when we're sneaking out for firewhiskey. _Zoe nodded. They visited several shops and had lunch at the three broomsticks. They talked happily about near enough everything; Quidditch, lessons, family, the prospect of war… They didn't once run out of things to talk about. James laughed at how different it had been with Rachel. They had never had anything to talk about.

James looked at his watch, "it's almost time for dinner. We better get back to the castle."

They made their way back up to the castle. James kissed her on the cheek before they walked into the Great Hall, "I had a great day today. Thank you."

"Me too – maybe we could do this again sometime?"

"I'd like that," James smiled before making his way over to his friends.

* * *

**Please review...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone,**

**not sure if I will upload again tonight. It's already half one in the morning and I've got a bit of a headache...**

**Kerreb7, Guest, and Bookwurm1612 - thanks for the reviews...**

**Kerreb7 - No girl is ever good enough for James. That's why his relationships never last... I look forward to when I get to write about Lily and James being in love and happy...**

**Guest - that is exactly what I am trying to do, so I'm so glad you think it is working.**

**Bookwurm1612 - Lily has no idea... the poor kid. :) James is a bit of a player. It's true... :) It might sound bad but I've already got his next girlfriend lined up for when Zoe is forgotten...**

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

Hogsmeade was all anyone could talk about. The third years would tell anyone who would listen all about the Hogsmeade shops and the pub. Several people had been up to see the shrieking shack; a house just outside of the town. The villagers in the pub had told them that the shack was haunted – they believed it to be the home of the noisiest ghost in Britain. The third years would tell anyone who would listen, everything they knew about Hogsmeade. They even described in great detail the post office to the younger students who had yet been allowed to go to Hogsmeade.

October went quickly, especially for James as he had Quidditch practice almost every night. Cynthia had insisted that they spend even more time practicing. The weather was gradually deteriorating and the Quidditch team would wander into the common room looking more wet, muddy, tired and beaten each night. Now that the headmaster was aware of the dementors that were encamping in the forest Madam Hooch had insisted on attending every Quidditch practice. They were due to have their first match against Slytherin but the Slytherin team had asked for more time before their first match as they had a new captain and practically a whole new team as so many of their team had been seventh years. Unfortunately, Madam Hooch had agreed and now the Gryffindors' first match of the season was to be against Hufflepuff.

"We're not playing Slytherin!" Cynthia told them. "We're playing Hufflepuff instead."

"Why?" the team asked.

"They need longer to train their new players," Cynthia frowned.

"That's bullshit!" Sirius remarked, "They just don't want to play in the rain. Think it'll damage their chances…"

The weather was still getting worse and there was fear of a thunder storm on the day of the match.

"This is completely ridiculous," James complained angrily.

"I don't really understand why it matters who we play," Holly Moresby, the new keeper commented.

"The thing is we've been practicing assuming we're against Slytherin. Hufflepuff have a very different style. Amos Diggory is their captain – he's good."

"Come on Hufflepuff were a pushover last year," Rob smiled.

"We need to take this seriously," Cynthia frowned.

"We are taking this seriousl," Rob smiled, "Come on Cynthia, we've got this. We've been practicing ridiculously hard and you are an awesome captain." James smiled as he watched Rob calm down their captain. He was pretty sure that Cynthia and Rob would get together before the year was out.

* * *

The week leading up to the match left James and Sirius both feeling very anxious. They could barely focus on anything. Lessons were completely lost on them. Professor Salazar was stood at the front of the classroom tell them about grindylows; "A Grindylow is a small, horned water demon. They live in the weed beds at the bottom of lakes in Great Britain and Ireland. They have green teeth, pointy horns and long fingers, which they use to strangle their prey. They have a habit of being aggressive towards wizards, witches and muggles, although merpeople have been known to domesticate them and keep them as pets."

"Now Hogwarts is the home to a colony of Grindylows… I must tell you that usually Grindylows life on fish, algae and small sea creatures but they have been known to eat humans… Although they are not normally a threat."

"Now if you will leave your things here and follow me. All you will need is your wand." The third year class followed their professor through the corridors until they reached a room that James had never entered before. "This room is called the Grindylow Lagoon. It is a place where we can study Grindylows without any difficulty or reason to fear."

They made their way into the room. It was quite a large room but instead of having tables and chairs like a normal classroom it had a miniature version of the black lake in the centre of the room. Unlike the black lake the lagoon was clear and the creatures within it were clearly visible. James smiled as he leant down to see the creatures within the lagoon. Sirius came up behind him as if to push him in but stopped his best friend from falling just at the last minute.

* * *

The morning of the match James and Sirius sat quietly at the Gryffindor table eating a couple of slices of toast. They yarned deeply. Neither one of them had slept well as peeves had been roaming around the Gryffindor tower all night trying desperately to keep the whole house awake. "I bloody hate Peeves," Sirius complained.

"No you don't," James laughed.

"You didn't have to go and give him marauder points though did you?" Sirius complained.

"Well it was funny," James smiled.

The rest of the team joined them at the table looking equally as tired. "If we lose this match I'm going to kill Peeves," Cynthia frowned.

James realised that he was still hungry and so grabbed a couple of slices of bacon, "how can you guys eat? I feel sick with nerves," Holly said nervously.

"We're used to it," Sirius shrugged as he filled his plates.

"That sick feeling goes away eventually," James encouraged the scared second year.

* * *

The rain hadn't given up all week and now it was falling as heavy as ever. The students made their way down to the pitch wearing thick coats and scarves and gloves. Several students had their hoods up whilst others had attempted to stay dry underneath umbrellas. Unfortunately their unbrellas were being whipped out of their hands by the ferocious winds.

The team changed quickly into their scarlet robes and waited to hear Cynthia's pre-match prep talk, "right… the conditions are awful but my team is great. James you are one of the best Quidditch players I've ever seen and you are going to make a great seeker. Holly – you might be nervous but you can do this. Michael, Renee, you've got some real skill – just get scoring straight away and don't think about anything other than getting that quaffle through the Hufflepuff hoops. Rob, Sirius – play hard, visibility is going to be awful so be careful where you send those bludgers – I don't want you hitting any of our team."

She then turned to the subs that had come down to the locker room because she had asked them to. "It's more than likely that someone is going to get hurt – so be prepared… I believe in you all."

The winds were strong and they threatened to blow James' broom out of his hand. He held on tightly to his nimbus 1000 as he made his way onto the pitch. He could see the Hufflepuff team at the other end of the pitch. They met in the centre of the pitch. Diggory shook hands with Keeney, "great weather," Diggory said sarcastically.

Cynthia laughed gently in response. Madam Hooch told them to mount their brooms and then blew her whistle. James could just make out the shrill sound of the whistle over the sound of the wind and rain. James rose into the air, trying hard to keep his broom steady. He flew around the pitch searching for the snitch. Within several minutes James was completely drenched and he was unable to see. His glasses were covered in condensation. He couldn't hear the commentary over the sound of the wind. Bludgers were passing him and he had to work extra hard to control his broom. He'd completely lost track of time and the score. James looked up to the sky and realised that he needed to catch the snitch soon if they didn't want to be playing in the middle of a thunderstorm.

Cynthia called for time out and the team splashed down into the mud. They huddled together under a large umbrella. James wiped his glasses on his Quidditch robes. "What's the score?"

"We're seventy points up," Rob told him.

"You really need to catch the snitch soon James or we'll be playing well into the night."

"I can't see a thing let alone the snitch," James complained. He pointed at his glasses.

Cynthia thought for a moment before taking his glasses and tapping them with her wand she said, "Impervius!"

She handed them back to James, "they should repel water now."

"Thanks Cynthia," James smiled.

"No worries James. Holly how's your arm?"

"It's fine," Holly replied.

"You sure? I could get Lorinc to sub for you if you like," Cynthia continued.

"Nah – I'll be fine," Holly smiled.

"Right – let's get back to it," Cynthia smiled.

* * *

**Please Review...**

**Next Chapter... QUIDDITCH!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Everyone... so here is the much awaited end to the Quidditch match...**

**Thanks to Kerreb7, bookwurm1612, willtheranger, ebonbon, and Jannice Sace for your reviews... I love you guys. Please review this one... no bragging but I'm kind of proud of it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

Harry was sat in the stand with Lily and the other Gryffindor third years. Marlene was hiding behind her scarf. Sirius had almost been hit by a bludger at least three times and although she'd never admit it she was really worried about him. She still had a bit of a crush on him not that anything would ever happen between them, "what's happening?" She asked, peeking over the top of her scarf.

"Not much," Frank replied. "It's time out."

Lily sighed, she was absolutely soaked and she was pretty sure that she wasn't going to be moving for at least another hour possibly longer. "I wish he'd hurry up and catch that bloody snitch," Lily snarled.

"It's not that easy you know," Alice replied, half angry, half amused.

"I know. I know. It's just, I'm cold and wet and," Lily complained.

"Try being cold, wet and on a broomstick avoiding bludgers," Remus laughed.

"I guess," Lily frowned.

Harry noticed that they were mounting their brooms seconds before he heard the commentator, "and they're off again. Hopefully Potter will catch the snitch and we can all go in for a nice cuppa." The commentator was slightly quieter than normal and Harry struggled to hear him over the wind. "Of course we're used to seeing Potter playing chaser but it looks like he has some pretty good seeking skills to match those awesome scoring skills. Of course we're not just talking about his skills on the pitch – everyone knows that he has a fanclub of girls following him around…"

"Sorry Professor!" Harry laughed, as the sudden apology reminded him of Lee Jordan's commentaries. He had always been apologising to Professor McGonagall for saying inappropriate things and swearing and ever so slightly prejudiced. Harry watched as his father flew across the pitch with what appeared relative ease. Harry knew however, that his father's graceful flying was taking more effort than anyone would really appreciate. You had to be strong to control a broom at all in this weather but to be able to make it look easy… Harry wondered if he'd ever be able to fly like his father, so gracefully, so precise, every single movement thought out, nothing was wasted – every movement had purpose. It was incredible to watch. Lily huffed beside him. He took his eyes off his father to see his mother glaring at the boy that would one day be her husband. "Look at him – he's just flying up there not doing anything… he could at least look for it!"

Lily's friends laughed but Harry desperately wanted to correct her, to defend his father but even if he tried she would never hear him. Harry's eyes returned to his father. James was now doing laps of the pitch as his eyes searched for the snitch. His face a mask of deep concentration. Lily smiled; _I've never seen him look so serious… like the game actually matters._ The commentator recounted the score; Gryffindor 90: Hufflepuff 60. Remus began to whisper under his breath, "come on James… come on James… you need to get the snitch."

"Moresby is looking particularly fine tonight," the commentator said, "Holly – how about a date?"

The stands erupted in laughter. "I was serious," the commentator told the laughing crowd, "Keeney has the quaffle, passes to Arteage who passes to the new chaser 7th year Michael Paling. Paling scores."

"Diggory's got an interesting team this year. Most girls except for himself and beater Brian Braden. Another interesting factor is at least half the team is made up of Sirius Black's ex-girlfriends. Interesting captaining tactic… Mitchell with the snitch… passes to Humphries (a girl Black has yet to date), who passes to Redford (can't say the same about Lisa Redford… I'm pretty sure they had a thing in first year)… Redford shoots but Moresby blocks the quaffle beautifully."

"Braden has randomly hit a bludger at Potter, but misses as Potter smoothly dodges it. It's no wonder you girls absolutely love Potter. He's got Quidditch star in the making written all over him."

Harry laughed as his mother held onto the railing in front of her tightly, holding her breath as she watched James avoid the bludger by mere centimetres.

"Diggory seems to have taken to following Potter around the pitch. Come on man, I thought it was only stupid people like Lockhart who resolve themselves to such lazy tactics. Britney Simon blocks Arteage's quaffle but no worries Gryffindor are in possession again. Paling to Arteage. What the…"

"Arteage has been hit by Maxine Macavoy's bludger. Man that girl has a serious amount of force behind her bludgers. Arteage would be on the ground right now if it weren't for Potter catching her! Come on Potter – you're meant to be catching the snitch not the girls."

"And Gryffindor call another time out," the commentator complained, "we might be here all night guys."

Harry watched as James flew Renee Arteage back down to the ground. "What happened to her broom?" Lily asked.

None of the Gryffindor had an answer for her, "it was probably taken by the wind – could be anywhere…" Remus remarked. Harry remembered what had happened to his own broom in a match with very similar conditions to this one. He'd never look at the Womping Willow the same ever again.

"Their back in the air. Sadly it looks like Arteage is out of the match. In her place we have Benjamin Treacy; a Gryffindor fifth year with a pretty mean broomstick. He's flying the newest nimbus model; the nimbus 1001. A beautiful broom – there isn't anything that compares. Even last year's Nimbus 1000 isn't anywhere near the standard of the 1001. Although as my father would say it's not the broom that matters, it's the person riding it. That was what made Potter such a superb chaser. Not only did he have a fantastic broom but he had the skill to match it. Paling has the quaffle, passes to Keeney who passes to Treacy… he's going for the goal. Will he score? YES! He scores. Gryffindor 110: Hufflepuff 60."

"I really hope Potter gets the snitch soon – this rain doesn't look like it's going to let up any time soon. Treacy has the quaffle again. He passes to Keeney, who scores. There are rumours that Keeney and Calloway might be getting together. I hope not. It would be dreadful if Keeney were off the market…"

* * *

It was getting darker. The rain was heavier than ever and there was a distant rumble of thunder. "Of course Quidditch has been known to last for days but we're hoping that this match will be over soon. If Potter get's the snitch then this game is going to significantly help the Gryffindor team win the tournament – as they will come away with over two hundred points – a fantastic way to start the season. Hufflepuff are in possession, Mitchell to Humphries who passes Redford who… misses… What a shame. Gryffindor back with the quaffle… Keeney scores! Simon doesn't seem to be keeping those Hufflepuff goals very well…"

"Hufflepuff have possession. Mitchell to Redford, who passes back to Mitchell. Mitchell to Humphries but Black has hit her with a bludger. Shame – that looked painful. Ah… I think it might be broken. Hufflepuff have called for time out. Bloody hell – this game has had a lot of breaks…"

"Lewis!" McGonagall told the commentator off.

"Sorry professor… looks like Humphries is out with a broken arm. Joseph Wallace – sixth year has taken her place."

Harry watched as his father searched the pitch for the snitch. The commentator began to shout excitably, "I think Diggory has seen the snitch! Bloody hell why isn't Potter following him… Come on Potter!" Diggory was diving across the pitch.

"What's James doing?" Remus and Frank frowned.

Alice laughed, "Diggory is just trying to distract him and tire him out. He hasn't seen it." Harry had to agree with her. There was no hint of gold in front of Diggory. Diggory soon realised he'd wasted energy trying to get James to follow him and pulled out of his dive. As he did James flew across the pitch in the opposite direction, flying high into the sky.

"What's going on?" Lewis, the commentator asked suddenly perplexed. "Has Potter seen the snitch?"

Harry watched as Diggory took after James, trying his best to catch up but he was too far away. "Braden and Macavoy aim bludgers at Potter – he dodges them both… Bloody hell that boy has skill!"

He was flying faster than he'd ever flown before. He was drawing in on the snitch. Harry watched as his father's hand closed around the snitch just as Macavoy hit him with a bludger straight to the chest. "I – I think Potter might have the snitch but… shit… he's going to fall…"

Lily was watching with wide eyes, praying silently. Alice and Marlene however, weren't silent. "Crap, Crap!"

Harry watched as James' lost the grip he had on his broom. He had been hanging off the broom by his hand but now he was falling through the air; the snitch in his hand. Harry could hear his mother screaming, "JAMES!"

James hit the ground with a thud. He'd been too high up. Harry had a bad feeling as he followed the Gryffindor third years down onto the pitch. A fall from that height could very easily be fatal. Madam Pomfrey was already beside him on the pitch. A crowd was gathering, "Move out of the way – go back to your common rooms. The match is over. He caught the snitch," Madam Hooch told them, "Gryffindor win!"

Madam Pomfrey levitated the unconscious boy and began the walk up to the castle. The third years following closely behind her. When they reached the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey made them wait outside.

* * *

**Please review...**

**Next Chapter - We'll see if James is ok...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys... sorry I really struggled to write this chapter or you would have had another chapter or two by now...**

**Hope it's ok...**

**Thanks to Kerreb7, littlemisschatterbox98, Mystery-Immortal, natalie9101, willtheranger, bookwurm1612, zebragirl5, ebonbon and Jannice Sace... You guys rock!**

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

James wasn't out for long. Seconds after Madam Pomfrey had laid him down in one of the hospital wing beds, his eyes were fluttering open. "Did I get it?"

"Yes Potter you got the snitch," Madam Pomfrey shook her head, laughing slightly. "Drink this."

"What is it?"

"Just a healing potion. You have several broken bones and a lot of bruising. You are lucky to be alive. That was a nasty fall."

"What happened?"

"You were hit by a couple of bludgers," Pomfrey replied, "and you fell."

"I'll go write to your parents," Pomfrey said as she walked over to her office.

The door to the hospital wing was stood slightly a jar and James quickly realised that his friends were sat outside, "I thought he was dead," James thought he heard Lily say, _no way is Lily waiting to see me… she wouldn't care if I died._

James tried to stretch his legs but they ached if he had been hit with an unforgivable curse several times. "I was terrified," Alice replied.

* * *

The door opened as Cynthia and the rest of the team walked into the hospital wing. "Pomfrey how is he?" She asked as she made her way over to his bed. The Gryffindor third years followed just behind her.

"I told you all to wait outside," Pomfrey replied angrily.

"Ah come on Poppy," Sirius complained. "We're worried about him."

"Very well – but keep the noise down. He has a way to go before he's back to his usual self."

They grouped around his bed and James groaned, "alright guys?"

"We're just grand but how are you?" Cynthia asked.

"Not bad… been worse," James replied honestly.

The marauders laughed at the truth in his words. "What happened?"

"Well you got hit by the bludgers and you fell off your broom. You were holding on by your fingers and then you just dropped," Cynthia explained.

"Easily fell fifty feet," Remus frowned.

Holly, the new second year keeper, grabbed his hand, "We thought you were dead." She was shaking slightly. She was in shock.

James looked around at all the people besides his bed. Alice's eyes were bloodshot and she was half hidden in Frank's arms. She resembled a small child. Kate had gone completely white as if she had seen a ghost. Marlene was in business mode. She was comforting her friends, having not allowed it to sink in herself. James caught her eye and a sob caught in her throat. "We were so scared," she told him. He nodded. Marlene had an arm around Mary who looked like she may have actually passed out. James almost laughed at the sight. Sirius for once looked serious. His boyish humour temporarily completely gone. Peter looked like he might have actually cried and Remus had a fatherly arm on his shoulder. His eyes finally fell on Lily – she had taken the seat closest to him and had wrapped her arms around her legs, pulling them up to her chest. Tears were falling down her face although she didn't make a sound. James looked at her for a few moments, feeling utterly confused before returning his attention to the Quidditch team.

He looked Cynthia in the eye, "did I get it?"

Renee was the one who answered. She held out her hand and gave him the snitch that he had caught, "you caught it." James sighed, feeling some of the tension literally falling from his shoulders.

"Did we win?" James asked, already knowing the answer but wanting the reassurance of it being said out loud.

"We did," Cynthia smiled, a look of pure happiness washed over her face. Although she was concerned about her seeker, she couldn't help but smile at the fact that they had won the match fantastically.

"Score?"

"280 to 60," Rob told him excitably.

"What are you guys doing here?" James laughed, "you should be in the common room celebrating!"

"We didn't…"

"Get out of here. Go give Gryffindor the party they're dying for," James laughed.

The team didn't need telling twice. They began to make their way towards the exit, "I'll come check on you tomorrow," Keeney said, "can't have my star seeker out of action for long."

James laughed before looking at Sirius, "What are you still doing here? Get going Mr Beater!"

"But James," Sirius began.

"No way – get going," James almost laughed as Sirius followed after the rest of the team. "Right guys you should go enjoy yourselves too. The hospital wing is a pretty dull place."

"We don't want to leave you alone," Alice said honestly.

"I'll be fine," James sighed.

"I could stay," Lily offered. "I don't feel like a party any way. You guys go and have fun."

They looked at her with shocked expressions, "are you sure Evans?" James asked.

"Yeah," Lily almost smiled. She had finally stopped crying but her face was incredibly blotchy.

* * *

Soon the two Gryffindors were left alone in the empty hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was in her office paying them very little attention. They didn't speak. Neither one of them really knew what to say, "so…" James began.

"I'm so sorry," Lily began crying again.

"Why?" James asked, sitting up slightly in her bed.

"For everything… when I saw you fall…"

James sighed. He wanted to hug her and make her feel better but he knew he couldn't. "Evans – enough is enough. It's not your fault."

"But James…"

"Evans – I told you last time we were in here. I can't do this. I really can't do this."

"But James," Lily began.

"Evans – You say you're sorry but it doesn't change anything."

"But…"

"What do you want from me Evans? I'm fine. Everything is fine. Nothing is going to change what happened and the worst thing is that it's not finished. We're going to war, Evans. You need to stop sitting on the fence," James whispered.

"I'm not sitting on the fence," Lily bit back.

"You kind of are," James sighed, "you're best friends with a death eater. You might not believe it but it's true. You might hate me for saying it but it's true. I can't lie to you."

Lily frowned, tears in her eyes, she looked away towards the doors, "there's no proof though. How do you actually know? Why do you expect me to believe you over my best friend? How can you expect me to believe the person who taunts him, who ridicules him, who is cruel to him?"

"That's why this conversation is a waste of time," James sighed. "You'll never believe any of us. You need to see it for yourself – but mark my words Lily," he gently stroked her face, "you will see it and when you do your heart will be even more broken because it took you so long."

Lily looked into his eyes unable to reply. "Evans, stop feeling guilty and just stand by your decision whatever it is. If you want to trust him then trust him. Right – I need to sleep – you can stay if you want but you look tired. The party has probably died down by now."

"Yeah right," Lily laughed, "A Gryffindor party die down before midnight? I don't think so!"

At that moment Madam Pomfrey stepped out of her office, "I'm guessing you are hungry Potter? That was a ridiculously long match. Ah Miss Evans… would you like a snack as well?"

"Er – I was…"

"Yeah, Evans will stay, won't you Lily?" James smiled, trying to reassure her that there were no hard feelings. Lily nodded her head gently, a slight smile playing at her mouth.

* * *

James spent the next few days in the hospital wing. He was sure that he didn't need to stay but Madam Pomfrey always seemed to keep him longer than he needed. James thought that perhaps she thought the longer she kept him the longer he would stay away before getting hurt again. Lily hadn't been back after James' first night. Not that he expected her to. He was pretty sure that their entire conversation had just been a result of her being in shock. The marauders spent most of their time with him. They spent the whole of Sunday with him and then all their free periods on Monday. They had worked on their homework together quietly. Madam Pomfrey had been confused by how calm they were – it was so unlike them.

Cynthia and Rob had been to visit twice. On Monday they brought him a copy of the prophet. "We've got some good news for you," Cynthia smiled.

"Cool. What is it?" He replied before looking at the paper.

"Astrix and Etta are getting married. They're engaged!" Cynthia squealed excitably.

James smiled, nodding his head in acknowledgment, "that is cool."

"Etta said that we're all invited… all the old team. Me, Rob, you, Sirius, and Renee."

"When is it?" James asked.

"New years eve," Cynthia sighed, "it's so romantic."

Rob and James exchanged a look before James diverted his attention to the paper. The headline read; _Chudney Cannons Chaser's Muggle-Born Girl Friend Murdered!_

James began to read the article beneath. _Pilatus Weasley (Chudney Cannons Chaser)'s long term girlfriend was murdered last night. It is being treated as suspicious. A witness described how an unusual skull with a snake protruding from its mouth was visible in the sky seconds after Lucy Habbicut (Aged 22) screamed loud enough for the neighbours to hear. This is not the first time this mark has been seen. The most famous sighting being that of last summer when Hogwarts was attacked leaving auror, Holly Kilmont dead. Lucy Habbicut was said to be a friendly, sweet girl. Weasley has refused to comment although a Chudney Cannons official said that Lucy would be missed by everyone who had ever had the privilege of meeting her. Weasley and Habbicut had been dating since their fifth year at Hogwarts. Seven years on, one friend even said that there had been talk of marriage._

James sighed, "Poor Pilatus."

Cynthia nodded, "absolute shame."

* * *

**Please review... I spent a lot of time with the delete button on this one... and I still don't really feel happy with it. :(**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to willtheranger, kerreb7 and littlemisschatterbox98 for the reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 18:**

James wasn't in the hospital wing for long. A few days after the Quidditch match James had returned to the common room much to the excitement of the whole of Gryffindor. He made his way into the common room late on Tuesday night. Everyone burst into applause around him. He was patted on the back by several people and congratulated by still more. He quickly made his way through the crowd that had gathered and joined his friends by the fire. He sat in his favourite arm chair and pulled out the golden snitch that Renee had given him; the one he had caught. His friends nodded at him before returning to their previous conversation. Alice was telling everyone about her cousin Molly's brother in law, Pilatus.

"I read about it in the paper," James commented. "What actually happened?"

"She was at home with her parents – they didn't mention them in the paper – they were muggles you see. She was a muggle-born. The neighbours – muggle neighbours – heard a scream but by the time they made it into the house they were all dead. The house was locked and everything – the muggle police couldn't understand it. Lucy was so nice," Alice told them, "her and Molly had become really good friends."

James sighed, "I heard they were thinking about getting married."

"Yeah – he was going to propose at Christmas."

* * *

The Gryffindors quickly fell back into their normal routine. They had more homework than ever before and even the marauders had been seen in the library albeit only briefly. James and Sirius were sat in the common room late on Thursday evening working on their care of magical creatures essay. _The Billywig is an insect native to Australia. Rated XXX by the ministry of magic. It is around half an inch long with the colouring of a vivid sapphire blue. The speed of the Billywig means that is rarely noticed by Muggles, and wizards and witches only spot them once stung. The Billywig's wings are attached to the top of its head and rotate extremely fast, spinning so that the Billywig can fly. The Billywig has a long, thin stinger at the bottom of its body. Being stung results in giddiness and levitation. Young Australian witches and wizards have been known to try to catch Billywigs and provoke them into stinging them. The symptoms can last for days and are uncontrollable and it is possible that the victim will suffer from a severe allergic reaction at which point they find themselves permanently floating…_

James sighed before looking around the room. There were several people working on their homework. Everyone was trying to get everything done before the half term break. Sirius frowned, "I'm bored – can we give up on this stupid paper now?"

James laughed, "I'm not finished."

"Come on man – it's not due in until after the holiday."

"Fine… what do you want to do instead?" James asked.

"I don't know. Where's Remus and Peter?" Sirius frowned again.

"I don't know," James admitted before looking at his watch. "We should probably just go to bed."

"Are you even a marauder?" Sirius asked feeling completely astonished.

"Yeah, of course I am. I'm just tired. I've been up since 6am."

"Well, whose fault is that?" Sirius laughed.

James sighed, "What do you want to do?"

Sirius laughed, "I don't know." Sirius looked around the room, "hey look isn't that Kate's brother?"

James looked at the boy that Sirius was pointing at, "I think so."

"Come on," Sirius stood up and made his way over to the 1st year student who was sat on his own by the fire. "Alright?"

"Er… yeah," Will smiled nervously.

"So I'm Sirius and this is James. We're friends with your sister."

"Yeah. I know who you are," Will replied.

"So… what are you doing?" Sirius asked.

"Not much – just reading," Will replied.

"What's your name?" James asked.

"Will."

"Nice to meet you Will," James smiled. "So how are you finding Hogwarts?"

"Yeah i-it's great…"

"Keeping up with your homework?"

"Er… we haven't had much," Will smiled.

"That's good," James nodded.

Sirius lounged across the sofa opposite Will, "Right – here's the thing Bill,"

"It's Will," the eleven year old replied.

"We're bored. So you need to think of something fun for us all to do," Sirius continued.

"But…" Will stuttered.

James laughed, "Sorry. He's slightly demanding." James noticed Will was only giving them half of his attention. James looked over his shoulder and saw a group of girls sat together at a table in the corner, "so which one is it?"

"Excuse me?"

"You like one of them. Which one?" James smiled.

"Er…" he looked nervous at the idea of telling the older boys.

"Come on you can tell us. We might be able to help!" Sirius smiled.

"Rebecca Kerr," Will whispered.

"Ah, I know Kerr. She's sweet." James told the boy, "Her parents know my parents."

"Have you actually spoken to her?" Sirius asked Will.

He shook his head sadly. "Looks like we found ourselves a mission Jim boy," Sirius smiled.

"You want to help?" Will asked, nervous once more.

"Why not – might be fun," James nodded.

"Right I'll be back in a second," Sirius smiled.

"Where are you… where's he going?" Will looked terrified.

James shrugged his shoulder. Sirius made his way over to the table of girls. "He's not going to tell her is he?" Will asked.

Sirius gave the first year girls his best smile, "alright ladies!"

The girls smiled back. Several of them began twirling their hair in their fingers. They were stunned that the Quidditch star Sirius Black was speaking to them. "So what's your names?"

None of them seemed to be able to find their voices. Rebecca laughed gently, "I'm Rebecca Kerr, this is Sophie Fowler, Sharon Tompson, Ava Hobbs and Tegan Ryan."

"Well nice to meet you. I'm Sirius Black. Me and my friends – James and Will over there – were wondering if you'd like to come sit with us by the fire?"

The girls all nodded excitably and got to their feet following Sirius over to the fire where James and Will were waiting nervously.

* * *

**Please Review...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

James and Sirius had decided to make it their personal mission to help Will get Rebecca. They had sat up talking for several hours with the first years. The following day was the last day of school before the half term break. The Gryffindors went from lesson to lesson, growing more and more distracted as they went. By the time James, Sirius and Remus were sat in their muggle studies lesson none of them were paying any attention to Professor Randall's explanation of muggle currency. Instead they were sat on the back row discussing what they were going to do with their week off. James kept glancing at the clock.

The lesson seemed to go slower than normal but eventually they were free from the boredom of lessons and were able to do whatever they wanted with the rest of their time. They made their way to the Great Hall for lunch, "what are we going to do this afternoon?" Remus asked.

"Haven't you got homework to do?" Sirius asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I was thinking we could go down to the lake," James smiled, "It's probably the best weather we've had since September 1st."

The others smiled, "We should see if the girls want to come with us," Sirius commented as they walked through the Great Hall towards their friends, "hey everyone! Do you guys fancy coming down to the lake after lunch?"

Alice and Frank smiled, "we're in."

Kate, Mary and Lily looked up, "guess we could."

"Cool – I'm going to ask Felicity if she wants to join us," Sirius replied before making his way over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Is he serious about Felicity," Marlene asked as she sat down.

"I think so," Remus laughed, "More serious than I've ever seen Sirius…"

James laughed, "Sirius is never serious about girls. I give it a week."

"It's already been almost a month," Marlene replied.

"That must be some kind of record!" Mary laughed. "What about you James?"

"What about me?" James asked sheepishly.

"Zoe Wadsworth?" Remus explained.

"Ah… I don't know. It's going ok. We've had a few dates but it's not serious."

The group nodded. Will Stone was walking passed with the other first year lads, "alright James?"

"Yeah not bad. You?" James replied.

"Not bad," Will nodded before carrying on.

"Since when have you been friends with my brother?" Kate asked.

"Last night – Sirius and I are going to help him get a girlfriend."

"Not just any girlfriend," Sirius piped up as he rejoined his friends, "Rebecca Kerr. Apparently your little brother has a crush."

"So you are helping how?" Kate asked suspiciously.

"Well we introduced them last night and we plan on giving him a little advice," Sirius smiled.

"Oh Merlin, they're going to turn my brother into the next Sirius Black," Kate moaned to the girls.

"Hey! You say that as if it's a bad thing," Sirius complained.

"It is when it comes to relationships…" Kate frowned.

Lily laughed, "yeah everyone knows you're a bit of a player, Sirius."

"Oh right… a guy has a few girlfriends in a couple of years and that makes him a player!" Sirius replied childishly.

"A couple?" Marlene laughed lightly, "try twenty?"

"Have you been counting Marley?" Sirius winked.

"No…" Marlene turned slightly pink.

"Besides you should be grateful. At least you're just a player. If one of us dated as many people as you, we'd be called sluts," Mary commented.

"Exactly," Kate sighed, "It's just so unfair."

"I don't get it. Are you complaining about sexual inequality or the idea of me and James turning your brother into a bit of a manwhore. By the way, I do not appreciate the way you are implying that I am a manslut myself. So cruel," Sirius pulled his best puppy dog face.

Kate leant forward and gently slapped his cheek a few times, "darling isn't it possible that I'm complaining about both? Or is that too big for your brain?"

* * *

After lunch the Gryffindors made their way outside. They sat in the marauders favourite spot. "By the time we leave I want everyone to know this tree as the marauders' tree!" Sirius laughed as he leant against the tree.

"That's awfully selfish Black," Marlene responded, "You could at least share it."

Sirius raised an eyebrow before moving up slightly, "I'd share it with you any day Marley."

Marlene laughed before sitting down next to Black under the tree with her back against the tree trunk. James took off his shoes and socks before rolling up his jeans and dipping his legs in the lake. "Isn't it a bit cold Potter?" Lily asked, inquisitively.

James shook his head before splashing the water in his face. Lily screamed before running and hiding behind the tree, "Potter – if I come out, do you promise not to get me wet?"

"I refuse to make promises that I intend to break," James replied winking at her as she peaked round the tree. "In fact – I think I fancy a swim. Can I tempt any of you into a nice dip in the lake?"

"Are you kidding? It'll be freezing," Alice replied from where she was laying on the grass, her head leant against Frank's chest.

"Ah come on. Live a little. I'll cast the temperature regulation spell," James smiled.

Sirius' face lit up as Felicity walked over to them with her Ravenclaw friends. "Felicity – I don't know if you know my friends," Sirius said as he jumped to his feet, putting an arm around Felicity's waist. "This is James. He's mental."

"Thanks," James laughed, "Mental but awesome… he always misses out the awesome part."

"Lily Evans, Mary MacDonald, Peter, Marlene."

Marlene nodded briefly before putting on a pair of sunglasses, "Alice and Frank. Remus and Kate."

Felicity smiled, waving at all of the third year Gryffindors, "hi. Nice to meet you. These are my friends… Jess, Kayleigh, Molly and Sophia."

"Now do any of you ladies fancy a swim?" James smiled at the second year Ravenclaws.

"Isn't it a bit cold?" Molly Dixon replied. She was a pretty brown haired girl with bright blue eyes.

"Ah… but you're a witch Molly," James grinned. "Temperature regulation spell works every time."

Molly smiled, "sure why not." She giggled nervously.

The Gryffindors spent the entire afternoon by the side of the pool with the Ravenclaws. James sat by the side of the lake playing with the golden snitch when he got out of the lake. His hair was damp and allowed the snitch to fly around above his head. Lily frowned, "quit showing off, Potter!"

"Huh? What Evans? I'm not showing off," James replied.

"Yeah… Sure," Lily shook her head.

* * *

**Please Review...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well guys... sorry for leaving you waiting. I couldn't write yesterday. I tried and failed. I just didn't know how to take the story to where it needs to be... but I think we're on our way. I really like this chapter. It's slightly longer than normal. But personally I love the ending of the chapter. :)**

**Thanks to... Willtheranger, Kerreb7, Mystery-Immortal, ebonbon and several guest reviewers.**

**Replies to Guest Reviewers;**

**Guest 1: In fairness Marlene did have a boyfriend just before Snitch 3 - you may recall Jon? He's the guy that cheated on her. I think the combination of still fancying Sirius and the whole Jon thing probably sucks for her. I have every intention of Sirius getting jealous eventually but I don't want them to get together until a lot later. Hopefully we can get her a new bf before the end of the year... Thanks for your review. I'm really glad you enjoy reading it.**

**Guest 2: Thanks so much for the review. :) I'm glad you think it's close to what probably happened to them. It's hard to get it right because we all have very different opinions and perspectives.**

**Guest 3: Reading your review gave me a bit of a big head. Thanks for calling me awesome. :) I can't really say where the idea came from. I guess that it was partly because of J.K.s use of the snitch in Deathly Hallows but it also had something to do with the fact I kind of see the snitch as a kind of symbol of the similarities between H and J. I wanted something that meant a lot to both of them. To J it's his fame, his excitement, his most daring side, Quidditch. For H it's Quidditch but also a lot more than that. For Harry the snitch has always meant "connection". It's been used to connect to the people he loves before in the forest so it just made sense... kind of...**

**Guest 4: I'd like to hope she isn't crying. I think you are right. It is hard for her but she is very strong and I think she would consider it too much of a weakness to allow him to see her hurt. So maybe... Ta for the review.**

* * *

Chapter 20:

The half term break went quickly. The first few days had been incredible. The weather had been superb but by the end of the first weekend the rain had returned and the Gryffindors had had to migrate back into the castle from the grounds; no longer able to laze by the lake in the sun, they had had to sit in front of the fire playing wizarding chess and exploding snap. Before they knew it they had returned to classes and the break was over. Most of their lessons had become something of a monotonous bore. James had finally won the flobberworm competition as Lily's flobberworm had died after a particularly cold night. Professor Kettleburn had introduced his third year care of magical creatures class to a new creature; the fairy about half way through November. Kettleburn was stood at the front of the classroom with a large cage. Inside the cage were several five inch tall fairies. "Fairies appear quite like humans – other than the fact they have these beautiful wings," Kettleburn was telling the class. "Can anyone tell me where you would find a fairy? Where is it's preferred habitat?" Evans hand went up, "Miss Evans?"

"They mainly live in woodlands and glades," Lily replied.

"No it all," James whispered under his breath bitterly.

"Very good Miss Evans. Right who here has ever had a fairy on this Christmas tree?"

Most of the students put their hands up. "Can anyone explain why?"

James laughed, "they are vain – they love being used as decorations."

"Very true Mr Potter," Kettleburn laughed, "They have magic of their own. Although it is very weak, it allows them to evade their predators. Who can give me an example of a fairy predator?"

Lily's hand shot up, "Miss Evans of course."

"The Augurey – you taught us about them before the holiday Sir," Lily reminded him.

"Indeed I did. Now fairies cannot speak like we can. Instead they make high pitched buzzing noises to communicate… Now fairies lay eggs – potentially up to fifty eggs in one go – they lay their eggs on the underside of leaves. The eggs hatch into brightly coloured larvae and spin themselves into a cocoon, emerging a month later as adult fairies. Fairy eggs make up a large part of the diet of several magical creatures – can anyone give me an example?"

"The Bowtruckle sir – a very difficult creature to spot. It is a tree dweller somewhat resembling a stickman."

"Very good Miss Evans," Kettleburn smiled. "Muggles have a great opinion of fairies – one it is questionable that they deserve. Their wings are incredibly useful in the art of potions making. Now we will spend the next week working with fairies before moving onto the Doxy, then the Imp, the Leprechaun and finally the Pixie – to ensure that we cover the entire fairy family."

James sighed; fairies were not exactly the most exciting creatures. Lily's eyes lit up. Being muggle-born she had grown up imagining, hoping, scarcely believing that fairies existed and here they were right in front of her. "I have collected several plants from the Forbidden Forest. You will work in pairs." Kettleburn pointed his wand at the plants and they hovered over to the students desks. "You will be looking after the fairies that hatch from the eggs on the leaves on your plants. You first task is to determine how many eggs are on the underside of the leaves on your plant. There will be points given to the pair of students who have the highest percentage of fairies surving at the end of the week. Get to work!"

James and Sirius laughed briefly, "We better win."

"Right I'll count the eggs. You write it down," James smiled. "One… two… three… seven… There are ten on the first leaf… Only two on this one…"

The lesson went on for ages as the students counted the eggs. James and Sirius' plant had a total of fifty five eggs. "Bloody hell – how are we going to be able to look after fifty five fairies?"

"Right class – times up sadly. Put your names on the plant pot and place them back on the side table," Kettleburn told the class happily.

* * *

Divination had become James' least favourite lesson. He really didn't believe they were learning anything but he did enjoy the temporary truce between himself and Lily that seemed to arise when they were in that classroom. He didn't understand it but they never argued in that room. Sadly that didn't make up for Professor Lifflilee's oddities. She was a very bizarre woman and James was finding her more and more creepy the more time he spent in her classroom. She had an air of knowingness. It was like she knew more than she let on. It was very similar to Dumbledore's twinkling eyes that seemed to see through a person, except Lifflilee just seemed to have a persona that suggested she wasn't telling you everything. James doubted that the teacher was actually a real seer but he had to admit there was something weird and creepy about her.

James was still top of the class in Transfiguration much to Lily's disgust. She watched him in class, trying to work out how he was doing it. She was adamant that was cheating. She just needed proof. However, she never got any. She watched him as he lazily cast each new spell with ease. Professor McGonagall had been incredibly pleased with him and he had gained so many house points during her lessons that everyone had been surprised. Everyone knew McGonagall wasn't a big point giver.

Potions was James' least favourite class. Lily was still working with Snape. James tried his hardest to focus on his potion and ignore the two friends. Snape would regularly turn his head and smirk at James but James had choosen to ignore him leaving Snape disgruntled.

* * *

Defence Against the Dark Arts had proven interesting. Professor Salazar smiled excitably at the class, "we are deviating slightly from the syllabus. Professor Dumbledore has requested that I try and teach all of my students patronus charms. I recognise that it is very difficult magic – it is beyond your capabilities and normally you wouldn't be expected to learn it until N.E.W.T. level. However, it has recently been discovered that there is an infestation of dementors in the Forbidden Forest and as such Professor Dumbledore has asked that as a preventative measure you all learn the charm so that you are able to defend yourselves if the need arises."

"But Professor…" Emmilene began.

"Yes Miss Vance?"

"Aren't the dementors at Azkaban?"

"Sadly no. Over the summer the dementors left their posts at Azkaban. They have joined the dark wizards known as the Death Eaters."

"Death Eaters?" Several people asked.

"You will of course be aware of the Knights of Walpurgis?" Professor Salazar asked.

The class nodded, "well there is another group – who could potentially be working with the Knights – who have been attacking muggles and muggle-borns across the country. You will have heard about the attacks I am sure."

The class nodded, "Ok… well. The Dementors have joined this group of pure-bloods. The Death Eaters are far worse than the Knights. Although there are those who believe that the Knights are merely a cover for the Death Eaters."

"How do you mean Professor?" Dorcas Meadowes asked.

"Well they are let's say the voice. They are the ones making the demands whilst the Death Eaters are the ones who are committing the heinous crimes. However, they may well be the same group just using an alias. Of course there is no proof of that…"

There was a murmur of nervous excitement around the room. "So back to the lesson… Dementors. Dementors are amongst the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They are awful, disgusting things. They feed off human happiness and as such cause depression and despair to anyone near them. The longer they inhabit our forest the more likely it is that they will affect your moods. I do not want to teach you too much about the dementors. I will only teach you how to defend yourselves. No one has ever demonstrated the ability to kill a Dementor but we can drive them away with a Patronus Charm. Now this charm is very complicated and most of you will probably not accomplish it today but we can try, can we not. The Patronus charm evokes a partially-tangible positive energy force – a Patronus. To cast the spell, you will need to think of a happy memory – the happiest thing you can remember – focus on the memory, allow it to fill you up and consume your thoughts. The happier the memory, the more powerful your patronus will be. Do you all have your memories?" Salazar asked.

The class nodded expectantly, "then incant, 'Expecto Patronum."

The class began to attempt casting the spell. The marauders had been able to do the charm since their first year when Charlus had insisted on teaching James it, in case he needed to send an urgent message to him. Charlus had even taught him how to send messages with his patronus, something Dumbledore had taught Charlus. James' stag galloped around the room happily accompanied by a dog, wolf and rat. The four Patronuses stopped abruptly before disappearing. Several girls gasped excitably. "Wow, that was…" Louise Kwan began, "did you see that stag, Em?"

Emmeline smiled, "yeah it was so amazing."

"Well done boys. I am very impressed. Ten points each," Professor Salazar nodded approvingly.

Lily pulled a face, _trust Potter to show off._

"Right class keep trying."

By the end of the lesson several students had managed to get incorporeal Patronuses but no one had managed to produce a corporeal one. Professor Salazar stopped them just before the bell rang, "well done. Well done. You have all done exceptionally well. To be able to cast any patronus; corporeal or not, is amazing considering your age. I wish I was having anywhere near as much joy with my fourth year class. Keep practicing in your spare time. You are excused."

* * *

That night, Lily went to bed early. Her friends were still sat in the common room as had become the routine. She changed quickly into her pyjamas and cleaned her teeth. Harry was sat on the window sill when she returned from the bathroom. She sat down on her bed and picked up her wand from her bedside table. She pointed it directly in front of herself and said calmly; "Expecto Patronum!"

A silver-white mist erupted from her wand's tip. The mist quickly transformed into a beautiful silver-white doe. The doe seemed to smile at her, tilting its head slightly to the side. It stayed there for what felt like ages. Lily slowly stretched out her hand as if to touch it but it vanished before her eyes. She sighed, replacing her wand on her bedside table, she lay back and closed her eyes, "I'll never tell him – I'd never hear the end of it."

* * *

**Ah I love Lily! She is just so fun to write.**

**So as always please review...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

Towards the end of November the castle was filled with expectancy. The second match of the season was fast approaching. Hufflepuff were playing Ravenclaw on the last weekend of the month. The Gryffindors were unsure who to support. The Slytherins had decided to support Ravenclaw as Hufflepuff had too many muggle-borns for their liking and so most of Gryffindor had decided to support Hufflepuff. James and Sirius were sat in the common room one evening with a small pile of muggle money, "I don't get it…" Sirius sighed.

James laughed gently. He had only just started to understand. "Right so a penny is this little one and this is a two pence coin."

"That's just ridiculous…" Sirius frowned.

"Then you have a five pence coin and ten and twenty, and fifty…"

"Why botter… knuts and sickles make way more sense."

Lily had been walking passed at that moment and laughed under her breath, "Evans, what are you laughing at?" Sirius asked.

"You… muggle money is simple. Everything goes up in tens."

"You just think that because you are muggle-born. You grew up with these coins," Sirius remarked bitterly.

"Look its 100 pence to 1 pound and then the pounds just keep going up…" She explained.

"But what about the debinal joint?" Sirius asked.

"The decimal point," James corrected.

"The decimal point keeps the pence separate from the pounds. So if I say ten pounds and thirty seven pence, you would write it as ten point thirty seven." She then wrote the number down on the parchment in front of him; _£10.37_ "Simples."

* * *

Lily and Marlene had won the fairy competition in care of magical creatures and the class had moved on to study the other creatures in the fairy family. They had briefly covered Imps and Pixies and were about to move onto the Doxy. First they had to do their homework assignment; an essay on the similarities and differences between the Imp and the Pixie.

James was working on his essay in his dorm room. It was the only quiet place in the whole of Gryffindor tower. He began making a list of the differences and similarities, rubbing his eyes gently. It had been a long week. It was finally the weekend and he had an afternoon free of lessons.

_Similar height – Imp (6-8 inches) Pixie (8 inches)_

_Colour – Pixie is brightly coloured (blue) whilst the Imp is not._

_Flying Capability – Imps (No) Pixie (Yes)_

_Different habitats – Imp (marshland) Pixie (Cornwall)_

_Breeding – Imp (young hatch fully formed) Pixie (bear live young)_

_Diet – Imp (insects)_

_Mischievous Nature – Imps (pushing and tripping people) Pixie (lifting people up by their ears and depositing them on the tops of trees and buildings)_

_Communication – Pixie (Can only communicate with other Pixies – very shrill voices)_

Before James could even begin his essay the other third years all barged into the room. Suddenly there were nine people staring at him. Sirius smiled, "you aren't actually working are you?"

"I was trying to, yes," James sighed.

"Fancy a quick match of Quidditch before it gets dark? Girls vs. boys."

"That doesn't seem fair," James laughed as he leaned under his bed for his quaffle. It had been a gift from an ex-girlfriend but that didn't stop him using it. "Sure thing but maybe not girls vs. boys. You know the girls will win," he winked.

* * *

The ten friends made their way out to the Quidditch pitch. Most of them had to borrow brooms from the school broom shed but soon they were ready to play. "How are we going to do teams?" Alice asked.

"Right well – it's unfair for me and Sirius to be on the same team. We are on the team so technically we should be better… although if you ask me, Alice will beat all of us. So if Sirius and I are captains and you guys all choose a number from one to eight and we'll call out numbers. Simple."

The remaining eight Gryffindors stood in a circle as Alice gave them a number. James and Sirius waited patiently. When they were ready, Sirius called out, "number 5."

Frank began to make his way over to stand beside Sirius. James laughed, "number one." Alice joined James. "Oh good – we always were a good team," James smiled as Alice gave him a high five.

"Number seven," Sirius called and Kate began to make her way over to him.

"Number two," James smiled as Lily came to stand with him and Alice.

"Number eight," this time it was Peter who joined Sirius' team.

"Number three," James saw Remus come towards him.

Next it was Marlene who joined Sirius' team as he called out her number; "Four."

"Number six, I guess," James joked as Mary came and joined his team.

Soon they were in the air passing the quaffle back and forth. Lily looked anxious on her broom. "Alright there Evans?" James asked kindly.

"I'm fine thanks," She replied proudly.

James laughed slightly, not taking offence. He decided to keep an eye on her. She clearly wasn't very experienced on a broom and the last thing he wanted was for her to get hurt. Harry watched them fly from the stands. He couldn't help but think his mother looked hilariously awkward on a broom. It was clearly evident that he didn't get his Quidditch skills from his mother. Even with the practically useless Lily, James' team still won. James wasn't even playing his best but he was still a lot quicker than the others. Alice was incredible as well but James also noticed that Marlene was pretty good. She'd make a good chaser or even a beater. Alice was clearly a natural seeker. She was so light and petite that she could zoom across the pitch easily. When they finally touched down, James began talking to Lily, "you aren't a big fan of flying are you?"

Lily laughed slightly, "no – I can't fly to save my life."

"One day I'll teach you Evans," James grabbed her broom, "I'll take the school brooms back to the shed guys." He had almost eight brooms in his arms and Lily couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Come here… I'll help you," She offered. "Go ahead guys. We'll meet you in the common room."

They walked quietly over to the broom shed. There was an awkward silence. Eventually James broke it, "I like it when we get on," he commented.

"Me too," Lily smiled, "but I never know how long it will last." She sighed.

"Me neither," James replied. They walked back up to the castle in silence. Once they were inside, James noticed Lily visibly relax her shoulders, "you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just the dementors," Lily admitted. "I can cast a Patronus but in the forest I… I couldn't."

"I know," James nodded, turning to face her, "it's a lot harder to cast the charm when they are so close. It becomes harder to focus on your happy memory… that's why the memory has to be such a powerful memory. The best of memories… But you don't have to be scared," James softly placed a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I'd never let them hurt you. I promise."

Lily looked him in the eye, "I know." She suddenly got the urge to ask him a question, "James – what's your happy memory? The memory you use for the charm."

James' felt himself turn red, "er…" he ran a nervous hand through his hair, "Last summer I went with my dad to watch the Quidditch World Cup – it was incredible. It was a great day with my dad." James sighed, as Lily nodded, accepting his lie. It had been a great day with his dad but it wasn't the memory that he chose whenever he cast his patronus. No – that memory hadn't really been just one memory – it was more of a bundle of memories. It was the look on Lily's face every time she had received a rose from him last year on her birthday, it was the feeling of kissing her when they'd been dared to do so by their friends, it was the guilty look she got when she suggested they cheat in Divination – "should we just make up the answers?" It was the way she'd grabbed his hand in the Forbidden Forest at the beginning of the year in detention. Simply his happy memory was Lily Evans.

"What about you?" he asked, feeling suddenly very serious.

"Eh… good question. I think that's my problem. I haven't got a memory that's that powerful, that's that full of happiness and positive emotion. I tried the day I got my letter inviting me to Hogwarts, I tried spending time with Severus in Paris – we'd had so much fun. I even tried using the memory of the first time I used magic for real and…" she suddenly cut off. "I don't know."

James nodded.

"I just wish something big had happened in my life that would be an obvious happy memory…"

"One day you'll have that," James smiled.

"Yeah… one day… In the meantime I'll just have to make do," Lily laughed.

* * *

**Please review...**

**Love you guys loads...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

The weekend went quickly. Ravenclaw had won the Quidditch match; 160 points to 70. Gryffindor were in the lead for the cup and James and Sirius couldn't help but be excited. They had won it last year but it had felt pretty close. It had all hinged on one match. They partly hoped that they could comfortably win it this year. At the moment Gryffindor were more than one hundred points up but they weren't sure how long that would last. The next match wasn't until February when Ravenclaw would play Slytherin. Slytherin had a horrible team this year. None of the teams particularly wanted to go against them. It was predominately made up of seventh years. All except the captain/ seeker Emma Vanity who was in her fourth year. The seventh years were all big and bulky – even one of the girls; Edna Becnal looked remarkably like a boy.

The dementors had been drawing closer to the boundaries of the forest. James had a feeling that they were hungry. They were craving the emotions that were rampant in the castle. They could be seen hovering just within the forest. Dumbledore had told the students one night after dinner to be extra cautious. He had told them not to go outside alone and to try and stay in groups of five or more when out in the grounds. The weather still hadn't let up and James was beginning to think that it might have been a result of the dementors presence in the school grounds. He had noticed a change in his friends' behaviour. Everyone was more irritable than normal and there had been dozens of fights in the corridors.

In care of magical creatures they were currently studying the life cycle of the Doxy. Professor Kettleburn would usually have taken the class out into the grounds during his lessons and perhaps into the forest but he'd had to keep them indoors as a result of the dementors that were encamping the forest. Instead he had brought a large box of soil into their classroom and several Doxies. The Doxy's didn't have their teeth as they had been removed to prevent the students being injured. The four Doxies were flying about the room above their head as Professor Kettleburn tried to teach his class, "Who can tell me an alternative name for the Doxy? Miss Evans…" he smiled.

"The Biting Fairy," Lily replied, "although the Doxy is fairy like it is not a fairy."

"Well done, ten points. The Doxy – as you can see – is covered in coarse black hair, and has an additional set of arms and legs. They have shiny beetle-like wings and very sharp venomous teeth. It is important if bitten to take an antidote immediately. Now I have brought this huge box of mud for them to lay their eggs so that we can observe their life cycle over the next few weeks. Doxies bury their eggs underground laying up to five hundred at once – that's why the box is so big." He joked. "They take about two to three weeks to hatch – so we will be observing them up until Christmas and for a while after Christmas."

"Now the Doxy prefers a cold climate – that is why this room is so cold today." He smiled as he noticed one of his students shivering gently. "They can be found throughout Europe and North America. Wizardkind consider Doxies as pests as they have a habit of infesting houses – that is why you must be very careful when you enter and exit this classroom… we don't want these pesky Doxies escaping. To remove them you have to use Doxycide – which stuns the little creatures so that they can be removed from the home – but believe me its hard work."

* * *

The Death Eaters had been very quiet over the last few months and as the November rain was replaced by December rain there was no change there. James was becoming a bit suspicious of the lack of news. He decided to write to his father.

_Hello Father,_

_I just thought I'd write because. Well I just wanted to know if the prophet is hiding things again. Only the D.E.s are being really quiet and I don't understand it. Please get back to me and let me know what you think. I'm really looking forward to seeing you and mum at Christmas._

_Love James. Xxx_

Mr Potter had been unusually quick at replying. A response was waiting for him at the breakfast table the next morning.

_Hello James,_

_Your mother is really excited about having you home for Christmas. She wants to know if Sirius wants to come and visit or if he is going home. I hope he knows he is always welcome. In answer of your question; sadly no, the paper is not telling you everything. It is trying to stop people panicking – although it seems pointless to me. In actual fact several muggle-borns have gone missing – mainly ministry employees – but a few civilians too. There is nothing to worry about though._

_What I suggest you do is focus on your school work and do as Dumbledore tells you. Whatever you do James – do not go out alone – I am aware of the dementors in the forest. I have a team of aurors trying to keep them away from the school but it doesn't seem to be working. I will be at the school next week to discuss the situation with Dumbledore so I might see you._

_I love you son. Keep safe._

_Dad xxx_

James sighed, "I knew they were lying." He quickly looked up, "Sirius – what are you doing for Christmas? Are you coming with me?"

"I meant to tell you. Andromeda has invited me to hers. Neither one of us were invited to Bellatrix's wedding," he laughed bitterly, "besides the baby is due over the Christmas holiday and I promised I'd be there."

"Oh – I forgot she was pregnant," James smiled as he wrote a reply to his father.

_Dad,_

_Sirius isn't coming – he's going to his cousin Andromeda's house._

_James xxx_

* * *

**Please review...**

**Next Chapter...**

**1. Hogsmeade...**

**2. Christmas...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22:**

The weekend before Christmas was a Hogsmeade weekend but it had almost been cancelled because of the dementors in the forest. Dumbledore had arranged for the students to travel to and from Hogsmeade in the school coaches. Charlus Potter had arranged for a team of aurors to be stationed at staggered places along the Hogsmeade road. They were pretty sure that the dementors would not do anything. James decided to spend the day with the other Gryffindors. They went shopping for Christmas presents and had a lovely lunch together in the Three Broomsticks. Madam Rosmerta was shocked by how many of them they wanted to get around one table but had quickly pulled tables together for them. The ten friends sat together drinking butterbeer and eating Christmas dinner. James had even managed to buy several lovely gifts for his parents. He had gotten his father a new quill – made from a phoenix feather and he had gotten his mother the prettiest necklace he had ever seen. It had a beautiful black stone in the pendant. He knew she would love it. By the time the Gryffindor third years were ready to leave the village it was almost dusk and James' auror escorts were getting slightly apprehensive, "Sorry Potter – but I think you should be getting back to the castle now."

James nodded in agreement, "Ok – guys we should get back. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Potter you can't be hungry!" Lily laughed.

"No not hungry – just aware that it's going to be getting dark soon."

"Oh ok," Lily looked up, _he's right._

They made their way over to the last three carriages. Alice, Frank, Peter and Mary took the first carriage. James' eyes went up at the sight of Peter and Mary, _they'd make a cute couple, _he thought to himself.

Sirius, Remus, Marlene and Kate took the second carriage. There was enough room for Lily but she saw a pleading look on James' face and decided to join him in the last carriage with his two aurors. It was a really awkward journey. No one said anything. James whispered to Lily, "thanks for coming with me."

"Any time," Lily smiled.

"They're just so dull," he complained.

Her eyes lit up, "they don't say much."

"No they really don't. They are so serious all the time – that's why Holly was so awesome. She was cool."

Lily smiled sadly, "yeah she was. In first year, she was my favourite teacher by far."

"I always thought Slughorn was your favourite," James laughed.

"Appearances can be deceptive," Lily smiled.

Suddenly they stopped for no apparent reason. "Stay here," one of the aurors told James and Lily, whilst they went out to see what was going on. James looked at Lily before disobeying the auror. He wanted to know what had happened.

He saw a carriage somewhat up the road had upturned. There were flashes of light as several witches and wizards duelled. James wanted to go join the fight but Lily held him back, "you need to keep yourself safe."

"But…" his eyes had that pleading look again.

"If you are there, the aurors will struggle to do their job. They'll be worried about you," she told him kindly.

"But it might be our friends," he replied.

For a second he thought she would agree and that they'd run out into the battle together but she didn't get a chance to answer him because within seconds of him saying about their friends, the carriage door had opened and in had walked none other than Bellatrix Black.

"Well well," Bellatrix smirked cruelly, "If it isn't my favourite mudblood and her precious knight in shining armour."

"Bellatrix," James acknowledged her, "what do you want?" There was a coldness in his voice that Lily had never heard before. It scared her slightly.

"I don't think you can give me what I want but I'll settle for killing you," her eyes were dark with insanity.

"Really? I'm getting bored of this Bellatrix," James sighed, "you guys need to stop trying to kill me. It clearly isn't working…"

"Insolent fool – you are such a fool – you could join us you know Potter!"

"Really? You know I've always fancied killing people and performing dark magic… oh wait that was a lie… I don't think it's for me thanks."

"What about you mudblood? Fancy joining the club?"

"No thank you," Lily replied through clenched teeth.

"Too bad – you're a pretty good witch for a mudblood," Bellatrix commented.

James tried to disarm the crazy witch, "don't call her that."

"Ah… protector Potter… did I hit a nerve?" She laughed.

James cast the knockback curse and Bellatrix fell back out of the carriage. James followed her out of the carriage and aimed hex after hex at her. She sent several cutting curses at him. One of them rebounded and hit Lily across the face. The aurors had noticed the new duell between Bellatrix and James and had started running towards them. Bellatrix briefly turned to look at them before returning her gaze to James and Lily, "This isn't the end of this. I will get you… both." She disapperated just before the aurors reached them. James sighed and turned to check that Lily was ok, "she got you with the cutting curse," he ran a finger along a large cut that was currently bleeding on her cheek.

"She got you too," she replied touching an identical one on his cheek. James laughed gently.

"Are you two ok?" the aurors asked.

"Just dandy," Lily laughed.

* * *

After that Hogsmeade weekend the atmosphere at Hogwarts changed abruptly. It had the potential to become fearful and scared – Death Eaters had attacked again – but instead everyone just became more and more excited about the upcoming Christmas holiday. Lily was looking forward to going home to visit her parents. She was even looking forward to seeing Petunia. Everyone started couting down the days until they found themselves on the Hogwarts Express on their way home. The Gryffindors shared a compartment. They hadn't allowed the Hogsmeade attack to ruin their festive cheer. If anything it had made them more persistent that they would enjoy the holiday.

* * *

**Please review... I can't wait to hear your thoughts...**

**Next - Christmas... WEDDINGS...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Mystery-Immortal, Kerreb7, Jannice Sace, Hermiones Quill 94, and some guest reviewers - thanks for the reviews...**

* * *

**Chapter 24:**

The Potters' home was incredibly quiet. It was the first Christmas that there were no guests staying for the holiday in several years. The three Potters were sat together in the living room, "Nancy says that they will come over on Christmas day," Mrs Potter told them.

"That will be nice," James smiled.

"Oh by the way… we've been invited to a wedding," Mrs Potter told them.

"Who's dear?" Charlus asked.

"My nephew Cygnus' daughter Bellatrix is marrying Rodolphus Lestrange," Dorea frowned.

"Bellatrix?" Charlus suddenly appeared more interested, "When is the wedding?"

"23rd December," Dorea frowned.

"Very well," Charlus nodded, "I guess we could drop in."

"You aren't planning on making this into an auror mission are you Charlus?" Dorea laughed.

"Of course not Dori," Charlus smiled.

"Yeah right," James laughed, "only for a second mother. Will Alice be going to the wedding?"

"Yes dear. I spoke to Lucretia yesterday and she said that her and Ignatius had received an invitation. Apparently Alice isn't very impressed because she wanted to spend the day with her cousin Molly in Ottery St. Catchpole. It really is such a shame that Cedrella was disowned for marrying Septimus."

"I don't understand," James ran a hand through his messy hair. "Why would she be disowned for marrying a Weasley – they are pure-bloods aren't they?"

"Well yes – but in reality there is a difference between Pure-blood and PURE-BLOOD. The Weasleys don't consider their status as pure-bloods as important. To many pure-bloods they are something of blood-trators," Charlus explained.

"And a blood traitor is worse than even a muggle-born," Mrs Potter sighed. "It's all very complicated. But the Weasleys are related because Cedrella – you know Arthur's mother – her father Arcturus was my father Cygnus' brother. Uncle Arcturus went absolutely spare when he heard Cedrella was engaged to a Weasley. It ruffled a few feathers to say the least."

"Will uncle Marius be at the wedding?" James asked.

"Unfortunately no," Dorea frowned, "did I ever tell you my brother's story?"

James shook his head.

"Well as you know I had three siblings," Dorea began.

"Uncle Pollux, Auntie Cassiopeia and Uncle Marius," James rolled off.

Dorea nodded, "Well Pollux was born first and then three years later Cassi was born. A couple of years past and Marius was born and then I followed shortly after. When we were little children Cassi and I would always play together but Pollux was horrible to Marius. He would steal father's wand and attack Marius. Mother and Father never once stopped him. You see the rest of us had shown some sign of magic. We'd accidentally blown things up or in Cassi's case ended up standing on top of the roof in the middle of the night. But Marius hadn't you see and my parents were absolutely disgusted that their son was a squib. They hoped that if Pollux attacked him then maybe Marius would eventually magically defend himself – his survival instinct kicking in or something. So when his letter didn't come on his eleventh birthday mother cried for weeks. She refused to so much as look at him. Father decided to send him to a muggle boarding school. They bought him a house where he would live during the holidays and when he finished school. They also arranged for him to have a house-elf and enough money to live comfortably but he was never welcomed back into our family home."

"Oh goodness," James frowned, "Poor Uncle Marius."

"Indeed," sighed Charlus. He could remember when his wife had first told him the story at Hogwarts. It had been far more emotional for her then as it had happened recently. It was that night that he realised that he loved her regardless of the fact that she was a Slytherin. He had been amazed that such a person could exist. A pure-hearted Slytherin.

"I heard from Lucretia that Andromeda – Bellatrix's sister – won't be allowed to attend the wedding. Apparently she recently married a muggle-born."

"Yeah, his name is Ted Tonks. It was their wedding I went to over the summer with the other marauders. Remember?" James asked.

"Oh yes of course," Dorea nodded. "Such a shame for her to be crossed off the family tree though."

* * *

Sirius was sat in Andromeda's little cottage's living room. He had received a letter from his father and so he had endeavoured to reply before his cousin woke from her nap.

_Father,_

_I understand that you and mother want me to attend the wedding with you but do you really think cousin Bella wants me there? We have duelled several times and she has tried to kill me and my friends. I would barely say that we are on friendly terms let alone have a strong familial bond._

_If you require my presence, you shall have it. I just don't want to cause any problems. I'd hate to ruin cousin Bella's day._

_Everything is great here at the Potter's, thanks. As always they are the perfect hosts._

_Sirius_

* * *

Lily was sat on the swings with Snape. It wasn't particularly warm so they had several layers on under their coats and they both wore scarves and gloves. "I'm so glad everything is back to the way it should be," Lily smiled. "We're friends and we're not arguing…"

"Yeah it's great," Severus replied.

"Do you fancy a competition? Let's see who can jump off the swing the furthest." Lily began to push harder so that she was swinging as high as she could. "On the count of three… one… two… three."

They both jumped off at exactly the same moment. Severus fell with a thud whilst Lily jumped high into the air and slowly landed several metres ahead, "that's cheating! No magic!"

"It wasn't intention," Lily replied, raising her eyebrow slightly, "it just happens. I didn't use my wand!"

Severus laughed as Lily joined him on the ground. They stared at the clouds. Normally they would spend their time trying to find pictures in the clouds but not today. Today the clouds had no pictures. Lily noticed a big, dark looking cloud in the distance, "we better go home."

"Yeah – I guess," Snape sighed, "I don't want to go home Lils."

She turned her head to look at her friend, "come to mine then." She stood up and stretched out her hand to pull him up. They left the park hand in hand, best friends.

* * *

**Please review...**

**Coming Up...**

**1. Wedding Number One: Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange...**

**2. Baby Tonks is born...**

**3. Charlus and James have an interesting conversation...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks to Willtheranger, kerreb7, and Hermiones Quill 94 for the reviews...**

* * *

**Chapter 25:**

James was walking past his father's study when he noticed the door stood a jar. "James – is that you?" Charlus called from inside.

James made his way into the study, "yeah it's just me dad."

"Ah, good. I wanted to catch you at some point," Charlus was sat behind his desk, his arms folded on the desk, "I need to talk to you about what happened in Hogsmeade."

"Dad – please force me to have an auror follow me around again," James whined slightly.

"No son that wasn't what I wanted to say. I want to know what Bellatrix Black said to you. We believe that the attack was merely a diversion."

"She didn't say much," James thought out loud. "She just wanted to kill me."

"She didn't say anything at all?" Charlus asked, "Think James. There must be something!"

"Well she did say that we could always join them," James suddenly thought, "but as soon as we refused she was back to being a murderous bitch."

"James – you will not use words like that," Charlus scowled at his son. "Even if it is true."

"You think that's why they were there? To get me to join them?"

"I don't know," Charlus sighed.

"Tell me what you think father," James sat opposite the older version of himself.

"I think Voldemort sent her to kill you – you're still on their hit list after all – but I think she thought that if you joined, Sirius would too. Bellatrix isn't particularly sentimental but she knows that her family would prefer that she and Sirius weren't constantly duelling. So there are two options: 1 – she kills him or 2 – he joins her."

"She wants Sirius to join them?" James asked in surprise.

Charlus nodded, "I think so. I think that's why they've invited us to the wedding as well. If we go, Sirius will go… I heard a rumour that the whole situation is really upsetting Orion. He feels stuck between his wife and his son. Well Bellatrix is particularly fond of her Uncle Orion and Aunty Walburga."

"Do you think Voldemort will attend the wedding?" James suddenly asked.

"I doubt it but I'm certain Bellatrix has asked him to," Charlus laughed. "He wouldn't risk being in the open like that."

James nodded seriously, "dad can I ask a favour?"

"Of course you can son," Charlus smiled.

"I think Sirius has lied to his parents about where he is for the holiday. They think he's here. Can we go along with it? He's with his cousin Andromeda."

"I don't see why not," Charlus winked.

The day of the wedding quickly approached. Sirius arrived at the Potters' manor in the mid-afternoon. "Hello Mr Sirius," Milly welcomed him. "Come in!"

"Where's James?" Sirius asked.

* * *

"The family are outside in the garden sir," Milly answered.

Sirius made his way out to the back garden. James was sat with a book in his lap by the pond. Mr and Mrs Potter were sat near him, holding hands. When Mrs Potter spotted him, she jumped to her feet, "Sirius! Welcome dear," she kissed his cheek, "how did you get here?"

"Knights bus," Sirius answered.

"You should have said and I'd have come fetch you by apparation," Mr Potter sighed, shaking the thirteen year old boy's hand.

"I didn't want to cause a fuss," Sirius laughed.

"You could never do that dear," Dorea smiled, "are you hungry?"

"No thanks Mrs Potter," Sirius smiled. "I ate before I left."

"How is your cousin?" James asked.

"I think she's going to pop any day now," Sirius laughed, "she's huge!"

James laughed as Sirius began to demonstrate how his normally skinny cousin was now waddling instead of walking. Mrs Potter looked serious but there was evidence that she wanted to laugh in her eyes.

* * *

"Mum, why can't I just stay with Molly?" Alice complained as her mother pushed her towards the fire.

"You know why Alice," Mrs Prewett frowned. "See you on Christmas day Molly. I can't believe I agreed to have everyone round this year – the whole family."

"Will the Potters be coming on Christmas day mum?" Alice asked.

"Sadly no – they are having a small family dinner – just the three of them and the Jacksons of course. You know Nancy Jackson don't you Molly?"

"Yes I do. She lives just up the road." Molly nodded. "Very nice girl. Slightly eccentric but very sweet."

"Yes well the Potters practically adopted her and her siblings last year," Lucretia told them, "very good really. Especially after everything; her parents dying in that horrible incident."

"Chop chop Alice – say goodbye," Lucretia told her daughter.

"See you later Molly. Bye Charlie…"

"Alice – don't call him Charlie," Molly chasticed.

"Bye Bill," Alice continued.

"I give up," Molly sighed, "next time I'm choosing a name you can't shorten."

Alice laughed as she jumped into the fire, "The Prewett's Residence."

* * *

No one expected Bellatrix Black to have a normal wedding and they weren't disappointed. The wedding took place at 3am in the middle of the Lestrange's grounds. Their family home was only slightly smaller than that of the Potters'. There was barely any lighting and everything had a dark, creepy feeling to it. James had decided to wear dark navy dressrobes. Sirius wore plain black whilst Charlus wore a dark purple set. Dorea had decided on a purple sleeveless dressrobe that matched her husband's dark purple set. They sat quietly several rows from the back on the bride's side. Sirius could see his parents talking animatedly with several guests. His father smiled briefly at him before continuing his previous conversation. His mother, however, completely ignored him, choosing to pretend that Sirius wasn't there.

There was a spell cast upon the sky above that caused the moon and the stars to shine red as if they were tinged by blood. Rodolphus stood at the front with his brother – and best man – Rabastan. They were wearing matching burgundy dressrobes. James looked around, trying to work out how many of the guests were death eaters.

"Most of them son," Charlus whispered in his ear.

Dorea smiled, "There's your Uncle Pollux," Dorea began to tell James, "my brother."

The man that Dorea was pointing at looked terribly miserable. He had a scowl upon his face and his eyes looked angry. "He looks perfectly evil!" James remarked.

Dorea smiled, "he's looking old. He must be sixty now you know." Dorea dropped her voice slightly, "I wonder where Cassiopeiais. It would make this so much more bearable if she were here."

Dorea frowned sadly as she looked around for her sister. "Who else can I show you? Most of the people I like in this family are either dead or not allowed to attend." She scanned the large space. "There's Callidora – Cedrella Weasley's sister."

A lady in the distance, smiled happily. "She doesn't look evil," James commented as he watched the older lady. The fifty eight year old woman had friendly eyes. She looked like she smiled regularly and she wore pretty yet simple green dressrobes. She made her way over to them, "Dori!" She practically screamed. "It's been too long. This must be James! Nice to meet you," she said to the young boy. She looked remarkably like Dorea, except her hair was less dark and her eyes were a deep blue.

"How are you Calli?" Dorea asked.

"Very well. Thank you," Callidora replied, "I can't say I'm a fan of these Black things but I promised mother I would come. Ever since Father died, she's been driving me mental. I'm fifty-eight for crying out loud, you'd think she'd croak already," Callidora laughed gently.

"As if Lysandra Yaxley would ever die to convenience someone else," Dorea laughed.

"Indeed," Callidora laughed.

Her husband frowned, "now now dear!"

"Harfang, you know I don't mean it," Callidora smiled. "I just wish one of my sisters were with me. Did you hear about Charis, Dorea?"

"No dear, what happened?" Dorea asked her cousin.

"She died," Callidora said dramatically, "it was an accident apparently. Wand backfired."

"Oh dear, what an absolute shame," Dorea sighed. "She was only fifty four wasn't she?"

Callidora nodded, "and of course Cedrella isn't welcome at these things because she married a Weasley. At least I was sensible – married a Longbottom. Respectable enough that the family will not disown me but still disagrees with the fundamentals."

Dorea nodded knowingly. For many Black women marriage was the only way to escape the expectations of the family. If they married a respectable pure-blood then they would be let off the hook. The men were not so lucky. They had a duty to maintain the family's principles and values. The Prewetts arrived and joined the Potters' row. Lucretia smiled at Dorea, "isn't this just dandy?"

"Indeed," Dorea replied sarcastically. She turned back to James, "that's Alphard; my favourite nephew."

"That's funny," Sirius commented. "He's my favourite Uncle."

The man was slightly eccentric looking. He waved towards them before continuing a previous conversation. He wore bright cobalt blue robes and Sirius could see his mother shaking her head at him in exasperation. They were siblings but had never really gotten along. Regulus was stood talking to Lucius Malfoy. "There she is!" Dorea suddenly brightened. "That's my sister." An older woman was walking towards them. She was wearing simple black dressrobes. She didn't stop to talk but she did wink at her sister. She smiled widely before taking a seat towards the front.

"She goes along with everything the family believes but she's really lovely," Dorea told them. "Very kind. Although I wouldn't want to get on her bad side."

James laughed. "You know Cygnus and Druella – Bellatrix's parents." She pointed towards a set of particularly sullen looking people. They were younger than many of the other Blacks but they were haggard with something James thought might be resentfulness. Neither one looked particularly happy that their eldest daughter was getting married.

"Pollux and Irma are Sirius' grandparents of course," Dorea continued. "His other grandparents are over there… Arcturus and Melania."

The music suddenly changed and everyone stood to see the bride enter. First came Narcissa Black in a burgundy dress carrying deep blood red roses. She had an expression on her face that made her look like she really didn't want to be there. Following her was Mr Cygnus Black and his daughter Bellatrix Black. They both wore jet black. Bellatrix had never desired to have a normal wedding.

* * *

**Please review...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks to Kerreb7, Jannice Sace, ebonbon, Hermiones Quill 94 and willtheranger for the reviews. I love you guys.**

* * *

**Chapter 26:**

Kate had a great Christmas with her brother and parents at their home in Manchester. Her parents had so many questions about what they had both been up to at Hogwarts that there was never a drag in the conversation. "Will's got a new girlfriend," Kate told her parents.

"Really Will?" Mrs Stone smiled from across the table.

"Well done boy. What's her name then?" Mr Stone asked.

"Rebecca," Will smiled shyly.

"How long have you been together?" Mrs Stone asked.

"Er… I'm not sure. A few weeks."

"What does she look like?"

"Er… She looks like a girl," Will answered.

"She's pretty with brown hair," Kate laughed. "Really nice eyes. She's dead sweet. Kind of shy."

"She sounds lovely," Mrs Stone nodded.

* * *

Sirius was walking back and forth in the small living room of Andromeda's house. Andromeda was upstairs with a healer. Ted was up there with them as well but Sirius had a feeling that he wasn't being particularly useful. When Sirius had last seen him his face was white as a sheet and he was sweating nervously. Sirius stopped pacing and checked the clock; 11:36pm. He heard a noise from upstairs; a cry. _The baby. _Ted Tonks practically fell down the stairs he was running so fast. "Sirius! Sirius! Quickly! Come see!"

Sirius ran into the hallway.

"It's a girl!" Ted told him as he practically dragged Sirius up the stairs. They entered the bedroom. Andromeda was sat in her bed with a very small baby in her hands. The healer was stood to one side smiling gently at the mother and child. Andromeda looked up from the baby and smiled at her cousin, "look Sirius, isn't she beautiful?" Andromeda asked excitably.

"Absolutely gorgeous," Sirius smiled, looking at the small baby.

"Do you want to hold her?"

Sirius nodded. Andromeda placed the child in Sirius' waiting arms. He looked down at the small girl; "She's beautiful Dromeda." She had big dark eyes that seemed to twinkle as she looked up at him. Her mousy brown hair changed colour to a very bright bubblegum pink as she smiled up at him. "Wow!"

"Look at her hair," Andromeda looked surprised.

The healer walked forward quickly, checking over the young girl, "It would appear that your child is a metamorphmagus Mrs Tonks."

"A a-a metamorphmagus?" Andromeda asked.

Sirius was still holding the baby, "bloody hell – her hair is blue!"

"Sirius! Stop cursing!" Andromeda chastised.

"A metamorphmagus is a witch or wizard with the ability to change their physical appearance at will, rather than requiring Polyjuice Potion or a spell like the rest of us. It is extremely rare."

"Wow – it's green!" Ted laughed.

"What are you going to call her?" Sirius asked.

"Well… we've been thinking and we have decided to call her Nymphadora," Mrs Tonks told her young cousin.

"Nymphadora Tonks – she's going to hate that name when she gets to Hogwarts," Sirius laughed, "but I think it's perfect."

"It's a bit of a Black thing, isn't it…" Ted commented. "Just think… Andromeda, Narcissa…"

"Dorea, Walburga, Cassiopeia, Lucretia, Elladora, Isla," Sirius laughed, seeing his point. "Callidora, Belvina, Cedrella…"

"I think it might just be a pure-blood thing," Andromeda laughed, "Lysandra Yaxley, Ursula Flint, Violetta Bulstrode, Melania Macmillan, Irma Crabbe, Druella Rosier… Do I need to continue?"

They all laughed happily, "Nymphadora Tonks – welcome to the world kid."

* * *

Christmas day in the Snape household had been anything but rosy. Robert Snape had been drinking for thirty seven hours strait. It was a miracle the man hadn't passed out or choked on his own vomit. Severus could smell the stench of stall alcohol, cigarettes and puke in the air around his father. "What's with the face brat?" Robert slurred, "Y-you loo-k like y-y-ou've smelt do-g shit."

"It certainly smells as bad," Severus muttered under his breath.

"What did you say boy?" Robert Snape asked angrily.

"Nothing sir," Severus replied.

"Better not be – don't want a beating on Christmas day, do you?"

Severus shook his head.

"Answer me boy!"

"No sir," Snape answered. "I wouldn't want that."

"Wheres that freak of a mother of yours?" Snape's father asked, "I wa-nnt my dinner!"

"I'll go see if I can find her, sir." Severus rushed from the room in search of his mother.

* * *

Sirius and James made their way up the steps to Etta Nixon's family home with their dates. Astrix and Etta had arranged a ridiculously romantic wedding. They were to have their first kiss as a married couple at exactly midnight. It would be the beginning of a new year and the beginning of their lives together. Etta had thought it was the cleverest thing she had ever thought up. She couldn't wait to see her old Hogwarts friends, especially the old Quidditch team.

Sirius had brought Felicity Gordon as his date. They had been going out for several months now and it was officially Sirius' longest relationship to date – not that that was particularly challenging. James had thought about bringing Zoe Wadsworth but they hadn't spoken since their last date and he wasn't particularly interested in maintaining that particular relationship. Instead he had brought Felicity's friend, Molly Dixon. He had a crush on another girl but he didn't want their first date to be a wedding so he had resolved to take Molly instead.

James recognised most of the guests. They were either currently studying at Hogwarts or had left in the last few years. Giffard Abbott was sat in the corner with his arm drapped around a girl's shoulder. He had been a Hufflepuff prefect until he left at the end of last year. James was quite impressed to see Ludo Bagman – a player for the Wimbourne Wasps – sat towards the back surrounded by several girls. Several boys from Etta and Astrix's year were sat together; Mark Ross, Spencer Scholten and Jackson Sheppard. Shannon Jones and Evelyn Kennedy – Gryffindor's old chasers were sat just in front of the boys. They were both nineteen now. Haley Dakota was sat beside them. She had been a Gryffindor prefect during her time at Hogwarts. Although Dakota was a year older than Etta, they had become close because both their boyfriends were Quidditch captains. Dakota had at the time been dating the Ravenclaw team captain. James continued to scan the crowd for the rest of the current Gryffindor team. He saw Professor McGonagall talking to an elderly couple by the entrance. Trevor Mallory and Jenny Dawn – the current Head Boy and Girl were sat together. They had recently started dating – _so predictable, _thought James. He finally saw the people he was looking for; Renee Arteage, Cynthia Keeney and Robert Calloway. Renee had brought a date, her new boyfriend; Preston Rowlands. "Hey guys," James said as he led Sirius and the girls over to the others.

"Alright?" Rob asked. "There's room if you want to join us." They quickly fell into conversation about what they had been doing with their holidays. Cynthia whispered something to James so that the others wouldn't hear, "James, McGonagall has asked me to make a recommendation for the new captain. I know you are young but you'll be a fourth year next year and I think you'd be great at it. Do you think you could hack it?"

James laughed, "hack it? It'd be heaven!"

Cynthia smiled, "You can't let your studies fall back as a result and it's a lot of work but if you are sure you can do it, I plan on recommending you for the job."

"I want it. I know I can do it… but Cynthia, why me? There are plenty of people older than me. What about Arteage?"

"I have several reasons. First, I know you are good. I've seen it. I saw it when you tried out. You have talent. Second, you're a natural leader and you spot things quicker than anyone I know – even Astrix. Third, Astrix believed in you and his opinion means something to me. Fourth, this way you have potentially four years to make the team your own. You can build it up; make it better than it's ever been." She began nodding her head excitedly, "I wish I could watch you do it."

"You really believe in me, don't you?" James ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"Yes. Always have," She said without any doubt.

"I better not let you down then," James laughed.

A few moments later the music changed and all the guests stood to their feet. A pretty little girl walked down the aisle. She wore a white dress with a pretty blue ribbon. She had a little basket and was dropping rose petals on the floor. Behind the girl were two girls James didn't recognise. They were below Hogwarts age, perhaps nine or ten. They wore beautiful flowing blue dresses with white ribbons. Just behind them was Remy Olivier, the maid of honour and Etta's best friend. Once Remy had reached the front, everyone turned to see the bride. Etta was wearing an elegant lace dress. There were many gasps from the guests as they took in her beauty. She looked absolutely incredible. Astrix smiled widely as he saw his future wife walk towards him.

* * *

**Not completely sure what is going to happen next...**

**So I'm giving my reviewers options...**

**1. We see a bit more of the New Year's Eve Wedding...**

**2. We move onto the next thing... which is an unknown entity that I wish not to share with you until you read it because I want to surprised you... either way this is going to happen eventually. I guess my question is do you want me to dwell on the wedding a little longer or move onto the next part of the action?**

* * *

**LOTS OF LOVE FOR MY LOVELY REVIEWERS! I would never bother to write this without your encouragement... btw WE HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS - thanks to HERMIONES QUILL for being number 100...**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks to everyone for all the reviews I woke up to this morning. It's now 2pm and I have a present for you... a new chapter. Hopefully the first of several.**

**Thanks to... ebonbon, kerreb7, Le Fudge Bunny, The Grey Lady, willtheranger, Kasyntra, Jannice Sace and my unknown guest reviewers. Thanks for your encouragement, thoughts and comments.**

**I was unsure what to do about this chapter... I decided not to do the wedding. It was almost half and half but slightly more of you said to move on. So here we go... we're moving on. Some exciting things are going to happen very soon.**

**Chapter 27:**

Sirius was stood in the hallway saying goodbye, "I wish I didn't have to go."

"We know dear," Andromeda smiled. "Ted will take you to the station – but be careful not to be seen with him. I don't want you being disowned as well." Andromeda laughed bitterly.

Sirius sighed. He looked down at his new second cousin, "she's beautiful Andi. You guys did good."

"Thanks Sirius," Andromeda smiled.

"Be careful – won't you?"

"Of course. You too by the way. I know what you are like!" Andromeda grinned.

Sirius nodded before picking up his rucksack. "I love you Dromeda – you really are my favourite cousin."

"Well it's kind of slim pickings but you're mine too," Andromeda smiled. "Uncle Alphard is coming to visit – you better get out of here unless you want the whole family to know that you visited the family outcast."

"You'll write?" Sirius asked.

"Of course," Andromeda kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

James had had a great time with his family over the Christmas holiday. Nancy, Dorian, Doreen and little Cynthia had come to visit on Christmas day. They'd all grown up so much. Doreen was in her first year at Hogwarts. She'd been sorted into Ravenclaw. James had barely seen her but he knew that was because the eleven year old had spent most of her time in the library. Nancy had grown more eccentric since leaving Hogwarts. James had heard her talking about several things that he was pretty sure didn't exist. "Have you made any friends in Ottery St Catchpole?" Mrs Potter asked.

"Oh yes. Molly and Arthur have been great. There are also several other families that have been incredibly welcoming." She turned slightly pink. "They've all been so helpful and friendly."

"Oh that's good," Mrs Potter smiled, "and at the ministry?"

"Oh yes – everyone has been amazing. The whole department are awesome. Whoever thought magical transportation could be so interesting."

Mr and Mrs Potter smiled kindly, "and how are you Cynthia?"

"I am great!" the small girl smiled as she danced around the room.

"How old are you dear?" Mrs Potter asked, already knowing the answer.

"SIX!" Cynthia told them excitably.

James smiled, thinking back to that day. He was sat in a ministry car with his parents on the way to Kings Cross. It was time to return to school.

* * *

Eileen looked at her son as he packed up his things, "are you sure you don't want me to take you?"

"No thank you," he answered in a strained voice, "I'm fine going with Lily and her family."

"If you are sure. It would have been nice to take you," Eileen sighed. "Do you want me to get rid of it?" She pointed to the black eye her son currently had. Snape reached up to touch his face and nodded. He didn't want people to know that his father hit him. "I'm going to miss you Sev."

"I don't know why you don't just leave him," Severus asked.

"It's not as simple as that. He's my husband and he's just angry. It's my own fault. I wasn't exactly forthcoming about being a you know…"

Severus sighed, "that's just an excuse." He pulled his back pack over his shoulder, "I've got to go."

"I love you son," Eileen whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

Remus and his mother Mary were stood on the platform, "I'm going to miss you Remus."

"I know. I'll miss you too mum," Remus replied.

"You will be careful, won't you?" She looked worried.

"Always. I promise," Remus hugged her.

"Good – because I don't think I could face losing you," Mary looked close to tears.

"I know mum," Remus held her tightly. "I promise, I'll be home before you know it."

* * *

Marlene was stood just slightly further up the platform, "I'm glad you got the day off to bring me to the station."

"So are we dear," Alicia McKinnon told her daughter.

Marlene looked up at her parents. They were a very handsome couple. They were younger than most of the parents on the platform but they had a maturity that was unusual at their young age. Mr Andrew McKinnon smiled at his daughter, "be careful. I don't want any owls telling me my daughter is in the hospital wing again."

"Yes father," Marlene laughed.

"And have fun Marley," Alicia smiled. "Before you know it, the year will be over. Make the most of it."

"I will mum," Marlene said as she jumped on the train. "I love you mum, dad."

"We love you too," Alicia said as her husband nodded his head.

* * *

Alice and Frank were already sat on the train. They had arrived together. Augusta Longbottom had brought them. Augusta and Frank had spent Christmas with Alice and her family. It had been a lovely time and Alice wasn't quite as scared of Mrs Longbottom anymore.

They sat in the compartment that they were saving for their friends, talking and holding hands. Marlene joined them and smiled, "so how was Christmas?"

"Good thanks," Alice replied. Frank merely nodded happily. "Yours?"

"It was fantastic. Mum and dad took the whole holiday off work. It was amazing. I don't remember the last time they've gone two weeks without stepping into the ministry."

Alice laughed, understanding completely. Her father Ignatius was exactly the same. He was the head of the department of misinformation and he seemed to work every hour he could regardless of the fact they didn't need the money.

"Have you heard from the others?" Alice suddenly asked. She hadn't received a single letter over the Christmas break.

Marlene shook her head.

* * *

Peter had had a terrible Christmas. His parents had tried to put him on a diet. He was starving. He barely said goodbye to his parents. He was quite angry with them, "we're doing it for your own good."

"My own good? You're starving me for my own good?"

Mary walked up to Peter, "hey Pete – shouldn't we get on the train?"

"Yeah – sure thing Mary. See you mum, dad." They walked away leaving Mr and Mrs Pettigrew feeling very sad.

They quickly joined their friends on the train. Their compartment was always a tight fit. James was sat by the window opposite Alice and Frank. Sirius was sat with Felicity in his lap. Felicity had brought Molly along. Molly was happily talking to James about a wedding they had both attended over the holiday. Marlene was sat with her arms crossed trying to look anywhere but at Sirius and Felicity. Peter and Mary joined them, "I hope the trolley comes soon – I'm starved."

"You're always hungry, Pete!" James laughed, happy for an excuse to leave his current conversation. Molly was boring him slightly. They'd had fun at the wedding. They'd even kissed but he wasn't interested in her. She was pretty but he liked someone else.

The compartment door opened and everyone turned expecting to see Kate, Remus or Lily but they were surprised to see Terry Hamman, a Gryffindor fourth year with blonde hair and striking blue eyes looking back at them. "Hey guys," he said to the group before turning towards Marlene, "Marlene could I have a word in the corridor?"

Marlene nodded, getting to her feet and following him out into the corridor. The group watched her go. "I wonder what that was about," Mary thought allowed.

"I heard a rumour – he fancies her," Alice informed the group. Sirius' eyes shot up at the word fancies. He watched the two Gryffindors in the corridor. He could only see their silhouettes through the frosted glass. Felicity tried to get his attention but he barely acknowledged her as she kissed his neck.

* * *

Kate, Will and his new girlfriend Rebecca were walking down the train looking for their friends. "Where the hell are they?" Kate complained. She spotted Lily but she was sat in a compartment alone with Snape so she decided to keep looking for the others. Will and Rebecca's friends had completely vanished too. They talked slightly about what they had done over the holiday but Rebecca was very shy. Kate sighed in relief when she noticed Marlene stood outside a compartment talking to a fourth year. "Hey Marley! Are they in there?"

"Yeah – hey Kate."

Kate walked into the compartment and her brother and Rebecca followed her in. Will automatically started up a conversation with James and Sirius. Kate looked around the compartment, "bluming heck this compartment is full." She then turned to Rebecca and tried to make polite conversation.

Several minutes later Marlene returned to the compartment. "Well?" everyone asked expectantly.

"Well nothing – he just asked me out on a date is all," Marlene laughed.

"Yeah – that's no big deal is it?" Alice asked sarcastically. "He's only like the hottest fourth year!"

"He really is – isn't he?" Marlene laughed.

"It's his eyes," Kate smiled.

Sirius sat quietly as the girls talked about Terry Hamman. He quickly realised he didn't like it.

* * *

**Please review...**

**Coming Up...**

**1. Something BAD happens...****  
**

**2. Some lessons...**

**3. News from outside of Hogwarts...**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks for the reviews... Jannice Sace, bookwurm1612, littlemisschatterbox98, hermiones quill 94, ebonbon, kerreb7 and Le Fudge Bunny.**

* * *

**Chapter 28:**

As the train arrived at Hogsmeade station, the weather was horrible. It was raining heavily and there was an icy wind that left the students shivering. They quickly got into carriages, trying their best not to get too wet. James sat in the carriage with the other marauders. They were talking happily but James was looking out the window at the forest. He could see the dementors. There were more than before. They were hovering on the edge of the boundary of the forest. Peter was complaining about his new diet, "seriously – half a grapefruit for breakfast. I don't even like grapefruit!"

Sirius noticed the direction of James' gaze, "What are you… bloody hell!"

Remus saw what they were looking at, "how many do you think there are?"

"Too many," James replied. "Maybe fifty… maybe more."

"Is it just me or are they getting closer?" Peter squeaked nervously.

James nodded, "I think so."

* * *

Dinner was quick that night but before the students could go to bed, Professor Dumbledore stood to make a speech, "I have a few announcements to make. As many of you will have noticed – the dementors that have chosen to encamp in our forest have been breeding over the holiday. There are now twice as many of them as there were before the holiday. Both myself and the rest of the staff have decided that for the foreseeable future students will not be allowed outside of the castle without a teacher. If you have a lesson in the grounds – you will wait in the entrance hall for your teacher to collect you. I understand that it will be an inconvenience for you all but it is for your own safety. If any of you wish to spend time in the grounds – there will be designated times of the day when several teachers will be willing to supervise extra-curricular activity outside. There will be a list of times on the notice boards in the common rooms. As for Quidditch – we did consider cancelling this year's tournament, however, it was decided that as long as a teacher or Madam Hooch is present at every practice and practices are not held in the dark then the tournament may continue."

Several students sighed in relief. "As for Hogsmeades trips… The next trip will be cancelled but I cannot say what will happen to the other trips. I hope that this situation will be dealt with quickly so that you can all return to your normal routines. Until then we will be playing host to several friends of mine from the ministry." He pointed towards five people who were sat at the end of the table. They looked particularly serious. James recognised them automatically. They were aurors. They worked for James' father. "Alastor Moody and his team of aurors will be with us for as long as necessary. There are ten of them in total, "Professor McGonagall, could you fetch the rest – I believe they are outside."

"Let's introduce our visiting aurors. First there is Alastor Moody," the students watched as the first auror got to his feet. He was slightly older than the other aurors sat at the teachers' table. He had a glass eye and his skin was covered in scars. James recognised him from the many times he had visited his father at the ministry. He was one of Charlus' most trusted employees. "Second, Andrew Sharpe." Sharpe was a friendly looking young man. James knew that he'd only recently finished his auror training. Charlus had had the latest auror graduates over for dinner during the summer and James had had the chance to meet Sharpe. "Third, Alisha Wilson." Alisha was a pretty girl with big brown eyes. She looked very serious. She couldn't be older than twenty-five. "Eduarda Sousa," Eduarda was a Brazilian witch. She smiled happily at the students. James thought she must have been about forty. "Lavinia Greengrass."

"Lavinia Greengrass? Aren't the Greengrass family pure-bloods?" Remus asked.

"Yeah – but according to dad, Lavinia is pretty cool," James told his friends. "She's engaged to the guy next to her – John Macmillian."

"John Macmillian," Dumbledore continued. "Robert McKenna, Alma Malpass, Ivette Watson and Eugene Creel."

"You will treat our visiting aurors with the same level of respect that you show your teachers. You will use their surnames when addressing them. If they ask you to do something you will obey them. I have given them the authority to remove points and give detention to any pupil they see breaking school rules or who disobeys a direct order from them. That is all – you are excused."

The Gryffindors began to stand up and prepare to leave the Great Hall when Professor McGonagall came towards them, "Mr Pettigrew!" Peter sighed when he heard his name. "Your mother wrote to me about your new dietary requirements. I have arranged everything with the house-elves so that you can eat with your friends without breaking your diet."

Peter groaned, "thank you professor."

* * *

The third year Gryffindors sat up talking well into the night. They couldn't believe the new safety precautions. They understood that they were necessary but it would be rubbish not being allowed into the grounds without a teacher supervising. "They didn't half look a boring, miserable bunch," Alice complained.

Sirius nodded in agreement. Lily frowned, "surely that's just part of the job – to look slightly aloof?"

James nodded, "yeah – they're meant to be slightly scary. They are the top level of magical law enforcement in the U.K."

"What do you think they will do?" Marlene asked.

"Well – they will probably break into two groups of five," James began to explain. "Each group will do two six hour shifts each day. Two of them will sweep the corridors – not unlike the teachers and prefects – whilst the other three will be outside checking the grounds and maintaining the boarders."

"How do you know this?" Lily asked.

James turned slightly red – but not enough for anyone to notice – and ran a hand through his hair nervously, "when I was little I was terrified that something bad would happen to my dad so every time he went away he'd tell me what the aurors' normal protocol was so that I'd know what he was doing – even if I couldn't know the details of the case."

Lily nodded.

* * *

**Please Review... Hopefully give you another chapter before I go to bed tonight. :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks to Kerreb7, Hermiones Quill 94 and Le Fudge Bunny for the reviews...**

**Le Fudge Bunny - Lily's patronus is indeed a doe but it is going to be her best kept secret for a while. She really doesn't want James to know...**

* * *

**Chapter 29:**

By the end of their first week back, the marauders had taken to walking around the corridors accompanied by their patroni. They weren't the only students doing it either. The dementors outside of the castle were having terrifying affects on the students within. By the beginning of the second week practically no one seemed to be attending breakfast and attendance in lessons was at an all time low; many students having not felt up to getting out of bed. The hospital wing was full of students who felt under the weather – most of which seemed to be crying heavily. Madam Pomfrey was at a loss. All she could do for them was give them a bar of chocolate. Her reserves were going quickly down. The marauders were pranking the other students more than ever before in an attempt to keep school morale up but nothing they did seemed to work. Even transfiguring the whole of Slytherin house into toads had done nothing to improve spirits.

The marauders were sat in the back of the care of magical creatures classroom barely paying any attention. "We were supposed to be going into the forest this lesson to begin studying the Clabbert but alas that will have to wait," Professor Kettleburn told the class, "Instead we will look at a creature that most of you will have probably seen in your gardens at home; the gnome." Much of the class groaned at the reminder of the common wizarding chore of de-gnoming the garden. "The garden gnome is a magical creature commonly known to infest the gardens of wizarding households. Found throughout Europe and North America, they are nothing like their muggle counterparts." He pulled out an inanimate statue from the cupboard behind his desks, "absolutely disgusting things…" He then grabbed a second box, this one larger. He opened the latch and let out the gnome that was inside. The gnome began scurrying around the room looking for a hole to hide in. "Gnomes are about a foot tall, usually brown in colour and have rather large heads. They live in burrows underground, where they dig up and eat the roots of plants, creating little heaps of earth around gardens – very similar to moles. Gardeners absolutely hate gnomes for ruining their perfect lawns."

"Gnomes are considered pests by the wizarding community for two reasons. Any ideas?"

James raised his hand, "first they mess up the garden and second they don't exactly help us stay inconspicuous."

"Very good Mr Potter. 10 points!" Kettleburn smiled, "Indeed – they are an easy give away of wizarding home. They speak or at the very least mumble angrily during de-gnoming. They are not particularly intelligent sadly. A Jarvey can be used to de-gnome the garden but this method is considered much too violent and thus is seldom used."

James sighed in boredom. He really wasn't paying an attention. He could see Lily out of the corner of his eye. She was taking notes. He'd never seen anyone's quill move so fast. He laughed under his breath, _who would take notes about gnomes? _Then it hit him, _a muggle-born. _He sighed, _it really is a different world for her._

"For homework you will each write an essay on the Chimaera. Off you go."

* * *

They had started a new subject in divination, palmistry. James was even more sceptical of this than he was of the tea leaves and that was saying something. Lily and James had felt ridiculously awkward as they sat their holding each other's hand trying to work out what it was telling them. In defence they were studying Hinkypunks; a small, one-legged creature which appears to be formed of wispy grey smoke. James and Sirius had Quidditch practice four times a week. Cynthia had wanted to up it to six but had been stopped by Madam Hooch. As it was James was struggling to fit all his homework in. Although in fairness, no one expected him to do it anyway. Sirius had suggested getting younger students to do it for them but James had just laughed the idea off. Since they weren't allowed into the grounds, the common room was constantly busy so James had taken to spending his free periods in the Great Hall doing his homework. Sirius hadn't been impressed but even he had to admit that it was necessary if they were going to keep out of detention.

Lily and Remus were both struggling under the strain of their busy timetables. Each night they could be found working in the common room late into the night. James and Sirius had watched them from a safe distance as they finished their essays on undetectable poisons. "Bloody mental," Sirius whispered. "Why'd anyone do so many classes?"

"At least Lily hasn't got muggle studies and Remus doesn't have divination – they're not completely stupid."

"Why would she take muggle studies – she's a muggle-born," Sirius hit James across the back of the head, "muppet!"

* * *

Ravenclaw had beaten Slytherin 190 – 30 midway through the months meaning that Ravenclaw had taken Gryffindors place at the top of the league. Cynthia had become even more demanding as captain, if that was possible. "Right so when we play Ravenclaw in a few weeks we really need to play well. We're sixty points behind them. James, I don't want you to catch the snitch unless we're sixty points up. Then we'll be one hundred and fifty points ahead of them and there will be nothing they can do about it because it's their last match of the season."

The Quidditch team were sat exhausted in the Gryffindor locker room. "Right – off you go. Practice again tomorrow, same time."

James began to make his way back up to the castle. He walked with Holly Moresby, the second year keeper, "alright James?"

"Yeah you?" James replied.

"I'm half dead. She sure does play us hard. I kind of want a long bath – I ache."

"Yeah that's Keeney for you," James laughed.

"I heard a rumour that you might be captain next year," Holly smiled, "I bet you'll work us harder," she winked.

"You have no idea. Oi Moresby – you should join James for his morning workout. It's a killer," Sirius laughed.

"I might just do that. If you don't mind James. I'm a bit less fit after all that Christmas dinner," Holly smiled.

"Sure – you're more than welcome to join me," James smiled.

"What time?"

"6am?" James asked. He'd normally get up half an hour earlier than that but he wanted to be kind.

"HEY! How come she get's six but I get half five?" Sirius complained.

"Because she's pretty and you're a dog!" James replied.

Holly giggled gently, "I'll see you tomorrow morning then, James."

* * *

**Please review... you might get another one tonight but I'm not sure. It's half eleven and I have to get up early in the morning... :) Love you guys...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks to Kerreb7 and ebonbon for the reviews...**

* * *

**Chapter 30:**

The following morning James was sat at the breakfast table with Holly Moresby, "Sirius wasn't joking – that was deadly. You sure know how to tire a girl, James Potter."

James laughed, "Just wait until I'm captain – you're going to hate me."

Lily was sat opposite Sirius further up the table, "what's that about?" She asked nodding her head towards James.

"I set that in motion yesterday. He's liked her a while. They've had a little fly around this morning."

"I hope they had a teacher present!" Lily replied, almost angrily, _how dare James risk his life like that._

"He's out there every morning," Sirius replied, "His dad arranges an extra auror to be around every morning so James can have his morning fly."

"He's so spoilt!" Lily was shocked, "what a waste of the ministry's resources."

"Since most of their resources come from pure-blood families like James', I don't think they mind too much."

Lily snorted in disbelief. She returned her gaze to her paper, reading the list of muggle-borns who had gone missing in the last week.

_Craig Schneider, Jackson Sheppard, Robert Bailey, James Downs and Alfred Weigel._

Alice looked over Lily's shoulder at the list, "no way – he only left Hogwarts last year!"

"Who?" Sirius asked, suddenly gripped with fear, _what if something has happened to Ted?_

"Jackson Sheppard – remember the old Gryffindor prefect?" Alice continued.

"Bloody hell – me and James only saw him like a few weeks ago at Astix and Etta's wedding," Sirius was filled with a mixture of shock and relief. It was such a shame but he couldn't help but be grateful that his eighteen year old cousin wasn't a widow.

Peter was sat next to Sirius reading a letter. Mary noticed his expression, "Pete what's the matter?"

"M-my dad's not well," Peter told his friends. "He's got Spattergroit. Mum says he's at St Mungo's. He's not allowed visitors because he's too contagious."

"Oh, I'm sorry Peter," Mary puckered her brow, "he'll get better soon though. They know what they are doing at St Mungo's."

Peter nodded, "you're right."

* * *

The rest of January practically flew by. On the last night of the month, James was sat by the window in the common room when he noticed something outside. There was a girl out there. He recognised her automatically. It was Holly Moresby. James saw the dementors coming towards her. _Where are the aurors? _James wondered. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and pulled Sirius and Remus from the common room, "What's going on James?" Remus asked.

"Holly – she's in danger," he blurted out as he covered them in the cloak. They ran through the corridors, not caring if they were heard.

Sirius only stopped James when he realised they were going outside, "we're not allowed."

"Are you Sirius Black or what?" James asked.

Sirius merely nodded before opening the door. James led them to the place where he knew Holly had last been. She was there, trying desperately to cast a patronus but the charm wasn't working. James rushed forward, "Expecto Patronum!" His stag ran from his wand and charged at the dementors, driving them away instantaneously.

"James?" She whispered. James noticed that she was shaking.

He picked her up and began to carry her back towards the castle, "I'm here Holly. What ever possessed you to come outside?"

"I- I – I don't know," Holly cried.

James stopped short as he realised that they were not alone. Several Slytherins were stood on the front step staring at them gloatingly. "Well well – Potter the hero. The damsel in distress plan never fails to work when you're involved," Malfoy laughed coldly.

"Piss off Malfoy," James said angrily.

"I don't think I will," Malfoy said as he pulled out his wand. Wayne Burke was stood just behind him with his wand held high, ready. Macnair was to his left and Mulciber to his right. _But where are Snape and Avery? _James suddenly thought. He searched around quickly. He soon saw them coming up behind them. They had them surrounded. _Shit._ James held his wand, ready to duel, but luckily Remus had a thought. He began sending red sparks into the air in the hope that the aurors would see. Lucius pointed his wand at Remus, "What are you doing Lupin? Quit it. We're here to duel not produce fireworks."

Remus laughed, "yeah? Flipendo!"

Malfoy was knocked back against the large oak doors to the school. James turned around to face Snape and Avery, "Inflatus!" Avery began to blow up like a balloon.

Snape shouted, "Levicorpus!" but James managed to block it.

"Relashio!" James could hear Sirius shout.

"Engorgio skullus," James flicked his wand at Snape but the hex was blocked.

"Densaugeo!" James kept firing spells at Snape, hoping that at least one would hit him. "Flipendo!"

Snape went flying across the lawn, landing at the feet of three aurors; Alistair Moody, Lavinia Greengrass and John Macmillian. "What have we got here?" Alistair Moody asked in a gruff voice.

James sighed in relief, "Sir – I saw Holly was outside alone and the dementors were closing in on her. I couldn't see any of the aurors and there wasn't time to find a teacher so we came down to help her. We got rid of the dementors – just in time – but it turns out that the Slytherins were using her as bait."

"I see… did they curse her to come out here?" Moody asked.

"I'm not sure sir but she doesn't know why she's here."

"Right – take her to the hospital wing. You two go with him. I'll take these lot to see the headmaster and then I'll meet you in the hospital wing."

James nodded, "yes sir."

* * *

James paced back and forth as Madam Pomfrey checked Holly over. When he was finally allowed to see her, he practically ran over to her. She was lying in bed. She smiled at him, "I'm so sorry James. I had to go."

"What do you mean Holly?" James asked.

"The voice… it told me to. I had to." She looked like a small child who was about to get into trouble.

"It's ok – it's all over now," James calmed her, stroking her hair.

Moody walked into the hospital wing moments later, "Miss what is your name?"

"Holly," she told him.

"Holly what?"

"Holly Moresby."

"I see – why did you go outside tonight?" He already knew the answer. Burke's wand had cast the imperious curse on her but he needed to hear her say it.

"The voice – it told me to. I had to. I'm so sorry sir." She began to cry.

"Very well – an unforgivable curse was used on you tonight. Get some rest and whatever you do – don't blame yourself. Potter, a word?"

James followed Moody out into the hall. "I understand that you have something of a hero complex but it has to stop. You need to stop risking your life. Don't let Kilmont have died in vain." Moody sighed, "Your father taught you to communicate via patronus I believe?"

"Yes sir," James nodded.

"Next time – send me a message. You are too much like your old man for your own good."

"Sorry sir," James looked at his feet.

"Don't apologise – just be careful. Constant…"

"Vigilance."

Moody laughed, "sounds like that dad of yours has taught you well."

James returned to Holly's bedside moments later, "thank you James. You saved my life."

"It was nothing," James shook his head.

"Nothing? It was everything," Holly leant up and kissed him gently on the lips.

* * *

**Please review... Right I'm off to bed. Hope you have had fun reading today's chapters. Hopefully have some more for you tomorrow. :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks to Kerreb7, ebonbon, Le Fudge Bunny, Jannice Sace, Hermiones Quill 94, Hawkwishes for the reviews of the last chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 31:**

As January came to a close the marauders barely saw one another. It was the full moon so Remus was spending the weekend "with his sick mother." James and Sirius were mostly practicing for the match against Ravenclaw that was due to take place the following week. Peter was spending most of his time with Mary or writing letters home. His father was still seriously ill. In fact his mother had told him that he was getting worse. She had written to tell him that the healers at St Mungo's were beginning to worry about him. According to Peter's mother, Mr Pettigrew was growing weaker by the day. Peter had asked permission to visit him in the hospital but his mother had refused saying that he was highly contagious. Worrying about his father mixed with the aggravated of being on his new diet resulted in an incredibly moody Peter. James was also spending an increasing amount of time with Holly Moresby, his new girlfriend. Ever since he had saved her life they had become inseparable.

February wasn't much better than January. If anything the weather was somehow worse. There was a horrible fog that covered the mountainous grounds and the younger students had taken to avoiding so much as looking out the window because the grounds were so creepy. The dementors no longer held to the boundaries of the forest at night. They now swept through the grounds at the own will. James had even spotted one flying around outside a window in the Gryffindor common room. It had almost given him a heart attack. During the day they retreated back to the forest but James was pretty sure that the dementors spent the nights looking for a way into the castle.

* * *

On the morning of the match, James made his way down to breakfast with the rest of the boys in his dormitory. He was less nervous than normal – but he wasn't sure that was a good thing. He felt like the team had a solid plan – it couldn't go wrong. James noticed the Ravenclaw team staring at him from their place at the Ravenclaw table, "what's up with them?" He asked as he sat down next to Holly.

"No idea – don't half look miserable though," Holly shook her head.

"They've been giving us all evils since we arrived," Cynthia explained.

"It's probably just Lockhart being a git," James laughed, completely ignoring them.

"Wouldn't exactly be the first time," Sirius replied.

Just before eleven, the Gryffindor team set off for the locker room. It had finally stopped raining. The pitch was still damp but the sky was clear and there was no sign of clouds. There was a freezing cold breeze however and so the students in the stands were wrapped up warm. James could hear the excited students taking their places in the stands above. The team quickly changed into the Quidditch robes. Cynthia smiled at the team before her; "right – you know the plan. We're going to do great."

She led them out onto the field to riotous applause. The Ravenclaw team were waiting for them in the middle of the field in their blue uniforms. "Keeney, Lockhart, shake hands," Madam Hooch said quickly. The captains shook hands, Gilderoy smiling widely. "Mount your brooms… on my whistle… three – two – one."

James pushed off and began to soar around the stadium above the rest of the match. He searched constantly for the snitch whilst listening to the commentary. Mark Lewis was commentating. James loved Lewis' commentaries – they never failed to entertain. "They're off! It's Gryffindor in possession, captain Cynthia Keeney of Gryffindor passes to Renee Arteage. Arteage heads for the goal! She scores!" The crowd erupted in applause. James pulled lower passing the Ravenclaw chasers, searching for the smallest hint of gold. He quickly noticed that Lockhart was following closely behind him. He looked over to the other side of the pitch – there it was – the snitch was hovering by the Gryffindor goal posts. James decided to take a risk. He dived towards the ground in the opposite direction of the snitch. He looked behind himself to check that Lockhart was following him. He saw the snitch disappear out of the corner of his eye and pulled out of the dive. "Gryffindor leads thirty points to zero," Lewis told them, "For a second there I though Potter had seen the snitch but it turns out he was just playing with Lockhart."

"Ravenclaw in possession – Marcucci passes to Strickler who drops the quaffle right into Arteage's waiting hands. Arteage to Keeney. Keeney passes to Paling. Paling scores. Shame for old Bloute – it's his last year on the Ravenclaw team and it doesn't look like he's got much chance of winning the cup in his final year."

James saw the snitch again but he quickly noticed that Lockhart had seen it too and was already on his way to catching it. James quickly followed behind him but didn't have to do much. Rob Calloway hit Lockhart across the face, "thanks Rob."

"No worries, Potter," Rob nodded before flying off towards his next victim. The snitch had vanished again. Mark Lewis was commentating excitably, "Calloway hits Lockhart in the face – poor bloke – everyone knows the best thing about Lockhart is his face. The score is sixty to ten and Gryffindor are in possession."

James sighed, _not long now. _Lockhart was close behind him again. James decided to take the seventh year on a bit of expedition. Lockhart followed Potter between the other players. James saw the snitch again. He stopped, blocking Lockhart's way. "I haven't got a clue what Potter is doing," Lewis was saying. "Eighty to ten to Gryffindor."

James saw the snitch vanish again. He began flying around once more. James smiled, it was time to catch the snitch. It had been taunting him all match but now he couldn't find it anywhere. He began making laps of the pitch, Lockhart close behind him. He saw Holly save several goals. He smiled happily and then he noticed it. The snitch. It was flitting around just above Holly's head. He leant forward on his broom and began to zoom towards his girlfriend. Lockhart didn't have a clue what was going on. It was several minutes before he realised what was going on and began to follow James. "I THINK POTTER MIGHT HAVE SEEN THE SNITCH!" Lewis shouted.

He rushed forward until he was looking directly into Holly's eyes. He leant in to kiss her whilst stretching his arm into the air. "BLOODY HELL POTTER – NOW IS NOT THE TIME!" Lewis was complaining. James ignored the commentator as he kissed his girlfriend, raising his fist into the air.

"POTTER'S GOT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WIN! 230 – 10!" Lewis shouted, "GRYFFINDOR WIN!"

* * *

**Please Review...**


	32. Chapter 32

**bookwurm1612 and littlemisschatterbox98 thanks for the reviews...**

* * *

**Chapter 32:**

"Party in the common room James!" Sirius called from his place in the crowd.

James nodded excitably, his arm around Holly's waist. They walked up to the castle in their Quidditch robes. Sirius whispered in James' ear, "better not go to Hogsmeade tonight. Kitchens?"

"Sounds safer," James smiled.

They quickly grabbed food and butterbeer from the kitches – the house-elves were more than willing to help – and made their way back to the common room. Even Lily and Remus had put their books away, choosing to join the party. James sat with Holly on his lap as they talked to several students about the match. "You're such a show off," James heard a voice behind him.

"I know – but sometimes I just can't resist," James replied, winking at Lily.

She shook her head in disgust. "Never mind – can I talk to you?"

James looked surprised but walked out into the corridor with her, "What's up Evans?"

"I got a letter from Severus today. He says it's your fault that he's been temporarily sent home…"

"And you thought you'd just come and have a go," James sighed, "I thought we were passed this."

"No – I – I just wanted to know what happened," Lily frowned.

James was surprised, "The Slytherins attacked Holly. Used the imperius curse on her to get her into the grounds. The dementors went for her. Luckily I saw and me, Remus and Sirius came down to help her. The aurors decided on the punishment – not me."

Lily nodded, "I don't know what to think. He says you framed him."

"Wands don't lie. Look – what was the last spell you cast?" James asked.

Lily pulled a face as she tried to remember, "I'm not sure."

"Can I borrow your wand?"

She raised an eyebrow. She didn't like the idea of giving James Potter her wand. It would leave her unprotected. She resolved to trust him, placing the wand in his outstretched palm. He touched the tip of his own wand to the tip of her wand, "Prior incantato." A small silvery doe flew out of her wand – a miniature version of her patronus. James stared at the little doe that was galloping in the small space between them. He then looked into Lily's eyes, "The p-patronus charm. See wands don't lie." He returned her wand to its rightful owner. He began to walk back towards the common room but paused and turned back, "nice patronus Evans."

* * *

The Gryffindors celebrated so loudly that you would have thought they had won the tournament. The party only ended when Professor McGonagall walked in at one in the morning in her nightwear. The boys made their way up to their dormitory. Frank opened the window as wide as it would go, "it's a tad warm isn't it." The boys lay in bed discussing the finer moments of the match before drifting off to sleep.

Harry watched from the doorway as James tossed and turned in his sleep. He was clearly dreaming. Peter was snoring loudly and Sirius was muttering in his sleep. Only Remus and Frank seemed to sleep peacefully. Harry gasped as he saw a grey, decaying and scabby hand lean in through the window. Harry was powerless. He watched unable to do anything, unable to warn his father, as a dementor climbed through the window and into the dormitory. Harry could hear its rattling breath. He could also hear the distant scream of his mother trying to protect him on the night she died. The dementor glided towards the four beds. He seemed unsure which to go for first. The dementor went towards James' bed. Harry almost screamed as he realised that the dementor had chosen. It had chosen his father. James was going to die. No… the dementor was pulling down its hood. Harry could see a large hole where its mouth should be. No… James wasn't going to die. His fate would be worse than death. The dementor was going to suck his soul out and leave him as nothing more than an empty shell, alive but completely, irretrievably gone. Harry rushed forward. He tried to call his father's name, "James wake up!" James Potter couldn't hear Harry call him. Even if James had been awake he wouldn't have heard a sound the boy made.

The dementor leant down to perform the kiss. James felt a strange sensation on his face. It was a horrible dry sensation. He opened his eyes and there directly above him was a dementor. He tried to speak, to scream but nothing came out. He grabbed his wand from underneath his pillow. "Expecto Patronum!" His stag patronus burst forth chasing the dementor back out of the window. James got up and closed the window.

"Bloody hell, what just happened?" Sirius asked.

"I nearly got kissed by a dementor," James said quietly. He didn't want to admit it but he was suddenly terrified.

Remus jumped at the word dementor, "we need to tell Dumbledore."

The five boys wrapped their dressing gowns around themselves and began the journey to Professor Dumbledore's study. "Crap – we don't know the password," Sirius frowned.

"What are you five doing out of bed?" Moody asked from just up the corridor.

"Dementor – there was a dementor in our dormitory," Peter replied.

"It was my fault – I – I left the window open," Frank said looking sheepish.

"Right – we better go see Dumbledore," Alistair Moody told them.

* * *

**Please review...**


	33. Chapter 33

**Big thank you to everyone who has reviewed today and in particular those who reviewed the last chapter... Kerreb7, bookwurm1612 and Hermiones Quill 94.**

* * *

**Chapter 33:**

The day after the dementor attack, lessons were cancelled. The students were expected to spend the whole day doing homework and private study in the Great Hall whilst the majority of the teachers and the aurors put new, extra protective spells on the school. Dumbledore had been up all night trying to come up with a way of keeping the dementors out of the school without barricading the windows and doors. He had managed to come up with a spell that used the magic of the patronus to create a barrier. They had struggled to make it permanent but had managed it eventually. James was constantly surrounded by girls, all asking for him to re-count his terrible ordeal. James felt ridiculously embarrassed but he put on a wide grin and told the story to as many people who asked. Lily couldn't believe how arrogant he was behaving. She was completely disgusted by his behaviour. He had continuously run a hand through his hair, messing it up. Lily tutted several times, growing more and more agitated as the day went on.

No one in Gryffindor Tower slept that night. They knew that Dumbledore had put up protective spells to keep them safe but for some reason they just couldn't sleep. The idea that a dementor could enter the castle had never occurred to many of the students before and so they were suddenly taken over with fear. The whole house stayed awake in the common room. The third years sat in their favourite spot by the fire. Holly had joined them, sharing a sofa with James. "I'm so glad you are alright," Holly told him.

"I know Hols but I'm fine," James replied softly as he kissed her on the head.

* * *

The next morning the whole of Gryffindor were exhausted. They soon noticed that they weren't alone. Both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students looked exhausted too. The Slytherins were the only ones who looked like they'd slept at all. Lessons began again but there was a nervous buzz inside the castle. Sirius frowned, "we didn't finish our essay for care of magical creatures."

"Crap," James sighed. "Oh well. Nothing we can do now."

They were sat in defence listening to Professor Salazar. "This semester we will be focusing on the living dead. This week we will start with vampires. Vampires are very similar to humans – although pale and gaunt looking with sharp teeth. They have an aversion to garlic."

"The ministry classifies vampires as beings – meaning that they have sufficient intelligence to understand the laws of the magical community and to bear part of the responsibility in shaping those laws. Although not considered wizards they can be magical and are not considered a threat to the wizarding community in general, although there are those who would disagree. Now as to defending oneself against them…"

After class the Gryffindors made their way to dinner, "has anyone seen Peter?" James suddenly asked.

"Nah man," Sirius replied. "Where's Mary?"

"Haven't seen her," Marlene answered.

"Probably together then," Sirius winked.

* * *

Peter and Mary were still missing several hours later when they were all sat together in the common room by the fire. "Seriously where are they?" James was beginning to worry.

"They'll be fine," Sirius laughed.

They quickly turned as Peter and Mary walked into the common room, "where have you been?" Sirius suddenly started questioning them.

"It – It doesn't matter," Mary sighed.

Peter was holding a piece of parchment and his face was all red and blotchy. "Pete, what's the matter?" James asked kindly.

"My dad – he died," Peter cried loudly.

"Oh god," Sirius whistled, "bloody hell."

"I'm so sorry Peter," James walked forward and embraced his friend. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I just need to go to bed – I've got an early morning tomorrow."

The Gryffindors sat in shock as Peter walked up the stairs to his bed. They'd known his father had been ill but none of them had really expected it to be fatal. "Are you ok Mary?" Alice asked.

"I don't know," she whispered.

"You really like Peter don't you?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah – yeah I do," Mary nodded.

* * *

Peter went home the next day to help his mother plan the funeral. The boys had tried to be helpful but had completely failed. He left before breakfast and the boys barely got a chance to say goodbye. James had a terrible feeling all week. A foreboding feeling like something bad was about to happen. Quidditch practice went well and the team had never felt more confident. They were at the top of the league again. They were almost a dead cert for the win but even that didn't remove the lingering feeling that it was all going to go horribly wrong. Peter hadn't written. The marauders wrote to him but they hadn't really known what to say. James tried to distract himself by organising a prank. The remaining three marauders stayed up late one night casting spell after spell until every wall in the castle was covered in magical graffetti. The graffetti was incredible. Each wall told the person who saw it something about the school, the teachers and the students. There was one wall dedicated to the Gryffindor Quidditch team and another to Albus Dumbledore – that wall was James' favourite. There was a life-sized painting of Dumbledore with scrawled writing around him – an extensive list of the headmasters likes and dislikes. Professor McGonagall's wall was another personal favourite. It had every question the marauders had ever wanted to ask her but had been too scared. _Have you ever worn your hair down? _Was one among many.

The students had loved the wall, especially when they found their own wall. The teachers were less impressed but even they had to admit it was impressive magic. The boys were however given detention to remove it – especially after Mr Filch had read his wall; it was less than complimentary.

The Gryffindors were reading the paper daily to see who had disappeared. Every couple of days at least one new name was added to the list of names. Occassionally a student would recognise a name and would burst into tears. The dementors were no longer in the forest at all. It didn't matter what the time of day, they could be found hovering by the windows, searching for an entrance into the castle.

* * *

**Please Review...**

**Coming Up:  
**

**1. The Slytherins return...**

**2. The Slytherins misbehave...**

**3. Remus has a situation...**

* * *

**Just to let you know - this is my last chapter of the night sadly. I'm exhausted and want to go to bed. I've had such a long day, lol. Hope you've enjoyed your daily reading of the snitch of secrets and that I've left you expectant for tomorrow. Love you guys - because you really are the best reviewers/ readers ever. xxx**


	34. Chapter 34

**Thanks to Mystery-Immortal, Kerreb7, Hermiones Quill 94 and Mandy for the reviews.**

**Mandy - in the third Harry Potter book, Remus Lupin tells us that his friends didn't successfully become animagi until their fifth year so we will be waiting a little bit longer. :(**

* * *

**Chapter 34:**

The Gryffindors were becoming increasingly claustrophobic. The weather had brightened some but they were all stuck in doors until four in the afternoon when a teacher would be willing to take them out. It was Saturday afternoon – they should have been in Hogsmeade but the trip had been cancelled – and they were all sat in the common room watching the clock, waiting for four.

James sighed, "it's not fair – this year was supposed to be amazing… we're meant to be at Hogsmeade but we're stuck here."

"I know man – I was so looking forward to going to Hogsmeade this year," Sirius complained.

"At least we managed to go twice," Lily tried to think positively.

"Arg – twice?" Sirius sighed, "I was hoping more for ten times."

It was the full moon again and the group didn't feel complete without Remus. He had left them the night before to "go visit his sick mother." After Peter's father's death the girls reacted worse than normal to the idea of Remus' mother being sick.

"Oh gosh," Alice was saying, "I hope she'll be ok."

"She's sick so often," Marlene nodded.

They had grown quite concerned and couldn't wait for Remus to return to the school. Peter still hadn't come back himself. He's been gone for a few weeks now and they'd heard absolutely nothing. The marauders were growing scared – they were worried about their friend.

James and Sirius spent their Saturday night working on homework. With Peter and Remus gone, they had decided to leave the animagus spells until they were all back together again. They didn't want Peter to fall behind and they really needed Remus with them. He was their safety net – the one who put things right when they cast a spell wrong.

* * *

Lily was sat in the kitchen with Severus, "I'm telling you it's weird. He's gone again isn't he?"

"Yeah but his mum is sick," Lily frowned, "she's been getting worse ever since Remus' father died."

"That's an excuse and you know it!" Severus exclaimed angrily.

"I believe him," Lily whispered. "Why were you sent home Sev?"

"Got into a duel. Wrong place, wrong time."

"The grounds?" Lily replied, "We're not allowed in the grounds. Why were you outside?"

"How…? Have you been checking up on me? You don't trust me, do you?" He threw her a hurt expression.

"How can I? Is it true?"

"Fine – yes it's true. We went to attack Potter. Big deal – I've never lied to you. You know I hate him. He hexes me and stuff in the corridors – I just wanted to get him back."

Lily nodded, "that's everything?"

"Yep," Snape frowned, "You can't expect me to get on with him. He's a Gryffindor!"

"And so am I," Lily blurted out.

"You're different," Snape realised his mistake.

"Am I? I've got to go," Lily went to stand up but Severus grabbed her arm.

"You're my best friend – always will be."

"What if I don't like the person you're becoming?" Lily asked.

"Then I'll change," Snape answered.

"I don't think it's possible – I don't think people can change," Lily admitted.

"I can, for you."

Lily nodded, she hoped that he was right.

* * *

Night had already fallen when the dementors glided towards the whomping willow. They had felt a young boy going towards it earlier but he'd disappeared. It had intrigued them. They groped the tree as it tried to attack them but they were quicker, sensing its moves in advance. One of the dementors felt a knot on the trunk of the tree and the tree suddenly stilled. Another found a hole at the base of the tree and moved into it. The other dementors followed the first. They went down an earthy slope until they found a tunnel. The tunnel had a very low ceiling and went on for ages. Eventually the tunnel began to rise and twisted. The dementors felt their way with their hands. They still couldn't sense the boy but they knew that he must have come this way. Suddenly they heard a horrible shrieking noise. They could feel emotion in the house that they had found themselves in but the emotion wasn't human. No – it was something different, something animal like. The atmosphere was charged with emotion; anger, pain, loneliness, despair. They continued through the house. They walked up the hall. If they had been able to see they would have noticed the broken furniture and the boarded up windows. Instead they merely followed the emotion through the house and up the stairs. They followed the ear piercing screams until they found a room at the top of the stairs. The door creaked open and if they'd been able to see they would have seen a werewolf with shoulders hunched and bent knees ready to attack. The dementors could sense the emotions in the room – someone was there but they weren't completely human. They heard an angry snarl and they realised the noise was coming from a werewolf. They glided away leaving the werewolf alone once more. They hovered at the bottom of the stairs waiting for morning, waiting for his transformation. The dementors were patient. They had been growing eager for some time. They believed it was since one of them had made it into the castle only to be expelled once more by a small boy's patronus. They were hungry for emotion. The students hadn't been spending much time in the grounds so the dementors had felt unsatisfied by the emotions in the air.

Several hours later they heard a different sound from upstairs; the once shrill shrieking was now a gentle whimper and the emotions in the air were becoming more human. They began to ascend the stairs once more and entered the room. There was a small, frail looking boy on the ground. He was shaking as he cried. They made their way towards him. When he saw them he screamed. He didn't have his wand. Madam Pomfrey had it. She would be bringing it with fresh clothes soon. Remus thought to himself, _what the hell am I going to do? _He pushed himself up against the wall. They had him cornered.

* * *

**Please Review...**

**Coming Soon...**

**1. Remus and the Dementors...**

**2. The Slytherins Misbehave...**


	35. Chapter 35

**Thanks Hawkwish for the review...**

* * *

**Chapter 35:**

Remus was incredibly weak from his transformation and the dementors were closing in on him. He silently prayed that Madam Pomfrey would arrive and save him from them. He heard something downstairs. She was on her way. The dementors noticed the sound as well but chose to ignore it. One of them began to lower its hood. As Remus saw what was under his hood he felt like screaming except nothing came out. Madam Pomfrey burst into the room, "I've got your wand and fresh clothes. Madam Pomfrey's eyes widened at the sight of the dementors. She fainted, falling to the ground. The dementors swooped over to her, forgetting their weak prey. Pomfrey was happier, having not just undergone a transformation. Remus darted for his wand. It had rolled under the bed. He picked it up, grasping it tightly. He tried to think of a happy memory but all he could think of was his transformation. Then he closed his eyes and pictured his friends. He remembered how he had feared that they would abandon him if they knew. He remembered how they were learning to become animagi for him. He lifted his wand, pointing it at the dementors that were now surrounding the passed out witch. "Expecto Patronum!" Out of the end of his wand burst a blinding, dazzling, silver animal, a wolf. The dementors retreated through the door, away from the witch. The wolf patronus stood guard as Remus dressed and tried to wake Madam Pomfrey. She stirred and he helped her off the floor. The patronus led the way through the house, the tunnel and the grounds. The dementors were back to their place in the forest unwilling to come closer because of the patronus. The wolf only vanished when they were safely back in the castle.

"You know Mr Lupin, that is quite incredible."

"What is Madam Pomfrey?" he asked, suddenly confused.

"Being able to perform the patronus charm when you've just transformed," Pomfrey explained, "most people wouldn't manage it at all – let alone a corporal patronus. I think you diserve a few house points for saving my life – how does fifty sound?"

Remus smiled, "thank you Madam Pomfrey."

"Lets get you cleaned up dear. You have a lot of cuts today," Pomfrey cleaned him up as best she could and cleaned his cuts. Because they were caused by a werewolf she couldn't remove them completely but she was able to make them look slightly better so his friends wouldn't ask too many questions.

* * *

When Remus finally returned to Gryffindor Tower, the three marauders sat together in their dormitory listening to his story. "Bloody hell," Sirius frowned, "Sure glad you made it, mate."

"You and me both," Remus laughed.

Sirius and James told Remus everything that he had missed during his transfiguration. "The Slytherins attacked Dorcas Meadowes."

"The Ravenclaw?" Remus asked.

Sirius nodded, "She's a muggle-born ain't she." She shook his head, "We found out this morning. They used some pretty horrible curses on her by the time the aurors got to her she was really badly injured. The Slytherins ran away before they could get there. She nearly died. They sent her to St Mungo's. We still don't really know if she'll make it."

Remus raised an eyebrow, "do we know which Slytherins?"

James shook his head, "but does it matter? The school won't do anything… send them home for a month. You know, Avery and Malfoy and all their buddies came back with new brooms after their month away… It's hardly a punishment – except for Snape…"

"What do you mean?" Remus and Sirius looked bewildered.

"Snape was the only one who came back looking worse than when he left."

"I wish we'd been watching the map," James sighed.

"You shouldn't feel guilty James. It's not your responsibility to watch after all the muggle-borns at Hogwarts," Remus reminded him.

"I know," James muttered. He was angry with himself, "how are you anyway? Do you want to sleep? We can leave you to rest if you want."

"Nah I'm fine. Need to catch up on homework actually," Remus replied.

"Homework?" James laughed.

"Have you heard anything from Pete?" Remus asked, concern etched across his face.

James shook his head, running a hand through his hair.

"Nothing. Nada. Not a peep," Sirius frowned.

"Hopefully he'll come back soon," Remus sighed.

"I miss him," James frowned.

* * *

A few days later Peter returned to the school. He had lost a bit of weight and he looked completely exhausted. He fell back into his place with the marauders and they celebrated his return by pranking the Slytherins in class. They began to transform the Slytherins' wands and quills into a random assortment of items, ranging from pineapples to muggle pens to worms and rats. Peter struggled not to laugh every time. He had to cover his mouth in an attempt not to get into trouble.

They had studied zombies, Werewolves and the Gytrash in defence against the dark arts. The Gytrash was a spectral dog that comes out at night. Professor Salazar had told them that he wanted to take them out into the grounds at night to show them a Gytrash but under the current circumstances that was impossible. He explained that perhaps later in the year it would be possible. "The Hogwarts grounds are one of the few locations that Gytrashes are found. The Gytrash is sensitive to light and a simple Lumos spell can be used to ward it off." The rest of the lesson was spent practicing their lightening spells. "For homework – two sides of parchment on the differences between the werewolf and the animagus for next lesson." The class groaned.

Divination was proving a waste of time. Lily and James spent most of their time laughing and making things up, "Oh – you're going to move to Brazil and marry a rich man…"

"Oh – you're going to have kittens."

"Oh – you're going to live forever. Have you seen the size of your life line… oh wait… that wasn't your life line… oops."

Professor Lifflilee had taken to reading a different pupil's palm each lesson. Last lesson it had been James. She had said that he would not necessarily have the longest life but that it would be full… full of happiness, full of joy, full of friendship and love. She had said that his story would be one to match the great love stories of history. James had felt ridiculously embarrassed. Harry had watched from the corner a tear falling down his face as his father rubbed an awkward hand through his hair and his face turned a bright red. Today's predictions however were less welcome. Professor Lifflilee had Mary Macdonald's hand, "I've never seen a shorter lifeline. Your death isn't as far away as you expect. You have so much potential, so much to give but you will never have a chance to give it."

* * *

**Please Review...**

**Coming Soon...  
**

**1. James gets detention...**

**2. SOMETHING BIG!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Thanks to Mandy and Hermiones Quill 94 for the reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 36:**

In the weeks that followed Dorcas Meadowes' attack James spent most of his time checking the map for any sign that the Slytherins were attacking yet another muggle-born. James had felt personally guilty for not helping her. His friends had laughed at him, telling him that he wasn't responsible for the welfare of every student in the school. They had joked that he had a hero complex but James had a feeling that they weren't really joking. He was constantly checking the map but he never noticed anything untoward. That was until he was sat in Divination. He had the map open, hidden inside his textbook. He saw several Slytherin dots stood in a corridor just outside the girls' toilets. James saw Doreen Jackson, Nancy's sister leave her class. She was making her way towards the toilet, towards the Slytherins. James didn't think about it. He jumped to his feet and ran from the room, leaving the whole class staring at the door in confusion.

He ran through the corridors until he could hear voices. "So mud-blood what will we do with you?" Snape asked.

"Crucio," Avery shouted. The curse hit her. She started screaming. The sound hit James, he held his wand up and turned the corner.

"Expelliamus," James disarmed Avery before pulling Doreen into his arms. His wand still raised, he glowered at Snape. "What the hell are you doing? She's just a kid."

"She's a mud-blood!" Snape replied.

"Like Lily?" James asked.

"Don't you dare talk to me about her," Snape said angrily.

"You are such a hypercrit. I wonder what Evans would think if she knew you were attacking innocent first years."

"It's got nothing to do with her," Snape spat back.

"You're right – it doesn't matter that she thinks you're a good person."

They heard a noise from down the corridor, "what's going on here?"

James turned around to see Professor McGonagall looking at them all. "Professor – they were attacking Doreen."

"I see. Well good job you were here Potter. Avery, Snape – my office now!" McGonagall told them, "Potter – why aren't you in class?"

"I - I needed a walk," James lied.

"You needed a walk?" McGonagall asked, astounded.

"The… the heat in my divination classroom was exhausting," James lied.

"You can't just leave class Potter. Did you ask permission?"

"Er, no…"

"I'll have to give you detention James. Detention with Professor Lifflilee straight after dinner." McGonagall sighed, "can you take Doreen to the hospital wing, please?"

"Yes Professor," James nodded.

* * *

James made his way to Professor Lifflilee's classroom for his detention. He knocked on the door. Professor Lifflilee opened it, "ah Potter. Come in… for your detention I thought you could clean the crystal balls."

"Yes professor," James replied.

Professor Lifflilee handed him a cloth before going to sit at her desk. She began marking fourth years homework. James starting dusting the orbs that were on the shelves that lined the walls. There was silence in the room. The only noise the sound of Professor Lifflilee's quill on parchment. An hour or so later he had finished and was putting down the cloth, "Professor, I've finished."

"Very good, Potter. You can go," Professor Lifflilee replied.

James turned away and made his way towards the door. His hand was on the handle when he heard, "YOU HAVE A CHOICE TO MAKE."

"Excuse me?" James asked as he turned back around to face his teacher. Her voice was harsher and louder than normal. Professor Lifflilee was sat rigid in her armchair. Her eyes were unfocused. She didn't seem to hear James. Harry was stood next to his father. He remembered what it had been like in his own third year to hear Professor Trelawney's prophecy.

"TONIGHT THEY WILL ATTACK. INSTEAD OF ATTACKING THE NAMELESS MANY, THEY WILL ATTACK THE LEADER! INSTEAD OF ATTACKING THE NAMELESS MUGGLES THEY WILL ATTACK GOVERNEMNT, PARLIMANT, THE LEADER OF THE MUGGLE PEOPLE… BUT THEY WILL ALSO ATTACK THE SCHOOL… THE BOUNDARIES WILL BE BROKEN AND THE STUDENTS WILL BE THREATENED… YOU HAVE A CHOICE TO MAKE… WILL YOU SAVE ONE OR WILL YOU SAVE MANY… TONIGHT THEY WILL ATTACK… WHO WILL YOU SAVE?"

Professor Lifflilee's head fell forward onto her chest. She made a grunting sort of noise. James stood there in complete shock. Suddenly Professor Lifflilee's head snapped up. "I'm so sorry, Mr Potter," she smiled, "I think I drifted off for the moment."

James just stared at her.

"Are you alright dear?"

"You… you just told me that the school would be attacked tonight," James practically whispered.

"I hardly think I'd say something like that," Professor Liifflilee laughed. "Unless it was a prediction but how unlikely."

* * *

Five minutes later James was rushing into Gryffindor Tower to tell the other marauders.

"Professor Lifflilee just made a prophecy – or at least I think it was a prophecy."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"Well she said that I have a choice to make. She said that the death eaters are going to attack the muggle… what's it called… their minister for magic."

"The Prime Minister?" Remus offered.

"Yeah, him," James nodded.

"What's this choice you have to make?" Sirius asked.

"I have to choose between saving the prime minister and saving the school. The dementors are going to break the borders tonight. They are going to attack the school."

Remus' eyes grew as Sirius swore under his breath. Peter squeaked. "What are we going to do?"

"I – I don't know," James replied.

"We need to tell Professor Dumbledore and your dad," Remus nodded.

James nodded. He went over to the fire. He threw some floo powder into the fire and leant on his knees, placing his head head in the green flames. "The Potter residence."

James could see Milly cleaning the room, "Milly!"

The house-elf jumped at the sight of James in the fire, "Master Potter!"

"Milly – is father home?"

"Sorry Master James, he is at the ministry."

"Mother?"

"She's visiting Mrs Mckinnon. Mrs McKinnon has been unwell this week."

"Oh. Can you send a message to my father?"

"Of course Master," Milly bowed.

"Tell him that I think the death eaters are going to attack the muggle prime minister and that I think the dementors are going to attack the school."

"Yes master," Milly nodded.

"Tell him that I heard a prophecy," James explained.

James returned from the fire and frowned. "Milly says he'll pass the message onto my father. We better tell Dumbledore." James stood up and led his three best friends out of the common room towards Professor Dumbledore's study.

* * *

**Please review... hopefully update you with another couple of chapters tonight...**


	37. Chapter 37

**Thanks to Kerreb7 for the review. Hopefully this will keep you off the cliff edge long enough for me to write another chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 37:**

The Gryffindors stood outside Professor Dumbledore's office. They were making their way through a mental list of sweets. None of the sweets they could think of were Dumbledore's password. Professor McGonagall was walking down the corridor, "what are you three up to?"

"Professor, we need to see Professor Dumbledore," James told their teacher.

"Well you can't. Professor Dumbledore has gone to London on business."

"But – the school is in danger," James told her.

"What on earth are you talking about Potter?"

"I have reason to believe that the dementors will break through the protective enchantments tonight."

"That's impossible – Professor Dumbledore cast the spell himself," McGonagall told them. "You need to go back to the common room. It is almost curfew."

"But Professor…" Sirius began.

"Boys – it is not your responsibility to protect the school. It is mine."

* * *

The boys made their way back to the common room. "She can't be serious!" James complained.

"What are we going to do?" Peter asked.

"We can't leave the school unprotected," Sirius sighed.

"But what about the Prime Minister?" James asked.

"I guess we have to choose," Remus sighed.

James nodded, "We have to protect the school…"

Sirius nodded. "Right – we can't do it alone."

"We'll need help…" James thought out loud. "We can ask Frank and the girls." He didn't really want to get them involved but he had a terrible feeling that bad things were going to happen.

The guys nodded, "do you really think she doesn't believe us?"

"I hope she believes us," James sighed.

They found Frank and the girls in the common room. "We need to talk," James told them.

They all looked at him in surprise, "What's up?" Alice asked.

"The dementors are going to attack the school tonight. Dumbledore is gone and they're going to attack," James explained.

"How do you know?" Lily asked soberly.

"There was a prophecy."

Lily almost laughed, "Potter – you don't believe any of that rubbish, I know you don't."

"This was different. It was real. I know it was."

Lily frowned as she saw the sincerity in his eyes. "Ok – what can we do?"

James was surprised by how quickly Evans had accepted what he had to say. "Er – we need to patrol. Split up… pair up and search the castle. I have a feeling the Slytherins will be involved so our first priority is to distract them."

Everyone nodded, "how will we communicate?"

"Patronuses," Sirius replied.

"Right – keep to the shadows. Disillusionment charms! Lily can you put disillusionment charms on everyone? Don't let the teachers see you," James continued, "Right Alice, Frank – if you take the Astronomy Tower." The both nodded as Lily cast disillusionment charms on them. "Sirius, Marlene –the dungeons, basement, the ground floor." Sirius nodded, not that James could see him do it. "Remus, Kate – first, second, and third floor. Pay particular attention to the clock tower entrance. Peter, Mary – fourth and fifth." Peter nodded his head slowly. "Evans and I will take the sixth and seventh floors and we'll also keep an eye on the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw towers."

Everyone nodded in agreement before leaving the common room.

* * *

Once everyone else was gone James turned to Lily, "wait here."

He ran up the stairs and grabbed his cloak. He also grabbed the map. He couldn't show Lily the map but he could check it without her knowing hopefully. "What were you doing?" Lily asked as she heard him coming back down the stairs. "I hate this I can't see you."

"Well take the charm off us then," James frowned.

"I can't. We'll be seen."

"No we won't – I have an invisibility cloak," James replied.

Lily lifted the spell and saw the cloak in James' hand, "wow."

"Pretty cool right?"

"This is how you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Get away with everything!"

"It helps," James laughed.

James covered them in the cloak. They made their way out of the common room. "I guess we should start with the seventh floor – since we're already here."

"Sounds logical," Lily commented. They had their wands out. After several moments of silence, Lily broke it, "so I heard about Doreen. She's kind of like your sister isn't she?"

"Kind of – my parents took her and her siblings in after their parents died so Nancy could carry on at Hogwarts."

Lily nodded, "that was really good of them."

"That's my parents for you; always trying to help someone."

Lily smiled, "I can't believe the Slytherins would attack a first year."

James sighed, he didn't want to discuss the attack or he'd have to tell her about Snape's part in it. "We should check in here," he tried to distract her from the conversation. He quickly glanced at the map, hiding it from Lily's view. He could see Alice and Frank. They were alone in the tower. There weren't even any couples up there making out. Marlene and Sirius were hiding in a classroom as Filch walked passed. Remus and Kate were walking along a corridor and Peter and Mary's dots were practically on top of each other as they hid from Professor McGonagall.

* * *

"Do you see anything?" Frank asked Alice. They were looking over the edge of the tower, out over the grounds. He couldn't see a dementor insight.

"No – not a thing. Not even in the forest."

"How do you think they will break Dumbledore's spell?"

"I don't know," Alice frowned. At that moment a dementor swished past them. Alice screamed, "I didn't see that coming." The dementor went and joined the other dementors in the forest.

"What's going on?" Frank asked. The magical barrier around the castle was making a horrible crackling noise.

"They must be breaking the barrier," Alice frowned. "Bloody hell – look Frank. I've never seen so many!" She pointed down at the forest where at least a hundred, perhaps more dementors were gliding towards the castle, "it's starting."

* * *

**Please review...**


	38. Chapter 38

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews... Kerreb7, Hermiones Quill 94, bookwurm1612, Mystery-Immortal, 24Tributes-2Survivors, Mandy and my guest reviewer.**

* * *

**Chapter 38:**

Remus and Kate were running towards the clock tower entrance. There was a horrible cold feeling in the air, "send a message to the others – they've broke the barrier."

Kate cast her patronus, a silvery lion, "They've broken the barrier – they're coming."

The lion pounced down the corridor and out of sight. "Nice patronus, Stone."

"Thanks," Kate smiled as they continued down the corridor towards the clock tower entrance. They're breath was freezing in the air as they walked towards the dementors.

When they reached the tower's entrance, Kate gasped in shock. There were at least fifteen dementors gliding towards them. "Bloody hell."

* * *

Lily and James had broken into the Ravenclaw common room. "How did you know where their common room was?" Lily asked.

"Er… Emmie," James replied.

Lily nodded.

"Good job I had you with me though – I'd never have been able to work out that riddle."

Lily laughed gently. "You really are ridiculously clever," James continued, "I'm surprised that you weren't put in Ravenclaw."

Lily smiled at the compliment, "thanks."

"I hope no one's left a window open," James sighed.

"Should we check?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," James nodded. They quickly went from dorm room to dorm room closing windows. They almost got caught when a second year boy woke up. He'd been having a nightmare. Luckily James and Lily were hidden beneath the invisibility cloak. They quickly did the same in the Gryffindor dorms before patrolling the sixth floor.

Several minutes later a silvery lion came bounding towards them. "They've broken the barrier – they're coming," they heard Kate's voice.

"Sweet patronus," James whistled.

"This is all clear – what do you want to do James? Should we join them near the entrances?" Lily asked.

"I don't think they'll be able to get in here," James agreed. "We should check on Alice and Frank."

They began running up the corridor towards the Astronomy Tower.

* * *

"Confringo," Snape called out, aiming his wand at the Gryffindors in front of him.

Mary and Peter blocked the curse. "Mucus ad Nauseam," Mary shouted at the same time that Peter cried out, "Petrificus Totalus." Snape's body bound together and fell to the floor mid sneaze.

The two Gryffindors picked him up and threw him into a broomshed before Mary locked it with a spell. Seconds later Kate's patronus bounded up to them, "They've broken the barrier – they're coming."

"We should go help them," Mary sighed.

They quickly began running towards the third floor, wands raised high. Mary thought of her happy memory; she thought about a time when she had been younger. She had spent a whole day with her family at the beach. It was long before her mother had died. They had had an amazing day. Mary tried to focus on the memory as they ran towards their friends and the dementors.

* * *

Sirius and Marlene were hiding behind a tapestry as they overheard the teachers talking in the corridor. "Do you think Potter is correct?" Flitwick was asking.

"I'm not sure," McGonagall replied. "They are particularly active tonight."

"What do you want us to do Minerva?" Madam Pince asked.

"I'm not sure," Minerva McGonagall sighed, "Patrol the corridors. I warned the aurors. They are all outside – I'm going to go check what they think."

Minerva McGonagall made her way out into the grounds to speak to Moody and the other aurors. Seconds after the teachers had gone the lion patronus came towards them, "They've broken the barrier – they're coming."

Sirius sighed, "come on… we better cover the entrance hall."

Marlene nodded as they ran down the corridor.

Professor McGonagall stood outside. It was pitch black. She couldn't so much as see her wand in front of her, "Lumos."

She looked around for the aurors. The rain was pelting down and within seconds she saw a large group close to the astronomy tower. She ran towards them. As she approached she realised that the aurors were not alone. They had their wands out pointed at a group of second year Slytherin boys. "Alistar? What's going on?" McGonagall asked.

"These boys were running around out here," Alistar Moody told the deputy headmistress. "Nearly got themselves killed."

"Right – I'll take them to my office," McGonagall nodded, "how is everything else?"

"I'm not sure," Moody sighed, "I've got aurors searching the grounds. The barrier seems weaker tonight – I have a feeling these idiots were merely supposed to distract us."

"Oh dear," McGonagall sighed. There was a loud crackling noise, "What's that?"

She looked up as the barrier around the castle fell, "Oh no – right you lot let's get you to my office. I better warn the teachers." McGonagall directed her wand at the second years. "Quickly!"

They began to run back towards the school. They made their way into the Entrance Hall. Sirius and Marlene were in the Entrance Hall. "What are you two doing here?" McGonagall asked.

"Er… we're just hanging out," Sirius lied.

"Right well make yourselves useful. Take these second years to my office," McGonagall told them. "Lock them in." She handed them a key. "When you've done that come back here and watch the door. I'll deal with all of you later."

She rushed away, leaving the Gryffindors to handle the Slytherins. They walked them to her office before closing the door on them, locking them in.

* * *

The four Gryffindors stood at the top of the Astronomy Tower were surrounded by dementors. The Gryffindors stood trying to block the stairs down into the school. They took it in turns casting the patronus charm. Alice's fox was slinking around them, keeping the dementors at a distance. Keeping the charm going was exhausting. Frank cast his own patronus so that Alice could have a break. A large badger began to hiss at the dementors making them back away slightly.

"There's too many," Lily breathed.

"Do you think we could combine out charms to make a barrier?" James asked.

Lily frowned, "I don't know. It's worth a go."

The four students cast their patronus charms at the same time. A silver stream of magic erupted from each of their wands, joining together. The thick silvery stream erupted into a beautiful waterfall of magic, creating a magical barrier around them and the stairs. The dementors tried to come closer but they couldn't pass the barrier.

The dementors tried several times before giving up. Something lower down the castle caught the dementors attention. They began to glide away, leaving the Astronomy Tower completely clear. "What should we do?" Lily asked.

"We need to help the others," James told the others.

"We can't leave this entrance unprotected," Alice frowned. "If we stay here in case they comeback, you two can go help the others."

James and Lily nodded before running down the stairs towards their other friends.

* * *

**Please review...**


	39. Chapter 39

**Thanks to littlemisschatterbox98, TheGreyLadyy and willtheranger for the reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 39:**

James and Lily ran straight into Professor McGonagall. "What is with the number of students out of bed tonight? James I told you to stay in the Gryffindor Tower tonight."

"Well…" James began.

"Now is not the time for excuses. I need to speak to the other teachers. Where are the other Gryffindors? Black and McKinnon are in the Entrance Hall. I'm guessing that your other friends are out of bed too?"

"Er… Mary and Peter are at the Clock Tower Entrance and Alice and Frank are at the top of the Astronomy Tower."

"Right follow me," she cast her patronus as she walked down the corridor, "staff room – five minutes." They walked down to the ground floor and into the staffroom. Gradually the other teachers joined them.

When all the teachers were together, Professor McGonagall spoke to them; "The charm that Professor Dumbledore placed around the school has been broken – the dementors are able to enter the school. Some of our students are trying to defend the school. We need to help them. If you find any Slytherins out of bed put them in your offices – lock them in. I have reason to believe that some of our students have been helping the dementors."

"Professor Lifflilee and Professor Kettleburn can you go join Mr Longbottom and Miss Prewett at the top of the Astronomy Tower," McGonagall began. "Madam Hooch – four of our students; Miss Macdonald, Miss Stone, Mr Pettigrew and Mr Lupin are by the Clock Tower Entrance."

The three teachers nodded before leaving the staffroom. "Mr Filch – could you fetch the head girl and boy?"

"Yes Professor," Filch practically ran from the room. Mrs Norris following closely behind.

"Professor Sinistra," McGonagall turned to face the astronomy teacher, "Can you take the viaduct entrance?"

Professor Sinistra nodded, practically running out the door. "Professor Salazar – the stone circle entrance. Why the hell does this castle have so many entrances? Professor Randall – the suspension bridge entrance."

Professor Randall, the muggle studies teacher made his way out of the staffroom. "Horace – can you collect the Slytherins from their common room and take them to the Great Hall? Same for you Filius, Pomona."

"Everyone else – patrol the corridors. Irma – can I leave you in charge of the Great Hall?"

"Of course Minerva," Madam Pince nodded.

"Thank you. I'll have Hagrid join you. Poppy, can you be ready in the Hospital Wing – just in case?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded before walking from the room. Seconds later the head girl and boy had arrived with Mr Filch. "Can you two organise the prefects. I need you to watch over the students in the Great Hall – Madam Pince and Mr Hagrid will be with you."

"Yes Professor," Jenny Dawn, the Head Girl replied. Her and Trev left Professor McGonagall with the two Gryffindors.

"Right – you two go help Black and McKinnon whilst I get the Gryffindors out of the tower," she went to leave the room, "don't think you're getting away with breaking the rules, Potter."

* * *

Sirius and Marlene were struggling to keep the dementors back. Lily and James turned the corner just in time to see an explosion. The sixth year Slytherins; David Mickle, Alfred Sims, Octavio Joseph, Ronald Milewski and Robert Shively had just barged their way into the Entrance Hall, with the dementors right behind them. "Locomotor Mortis," Milewski called, pointing his wand at Sirius. Sirius' legs locked together and he almost toppled to the floor. He quickly cast the counter-spell before pointing his wand at the Slytherins.

"Impedimenta," Sirius called out, "keep your patronus up Marley."

James ran forward, "Flipendo!" Milewski and Shively fell backwards. Lily sent a trip jinx towards Mickle before attacking Sims with a stinging jinx.

Marlene's patronus flickered, "I can't keep it much longer."

Sirius cast his own patronus focusing on the moment when he walked his cousin Andromeda down the aisle towards her fiancé on the beach. His large silver dog bounded towards the dementors pushing them back. "Bloody hell – all the students will be trying to get into the Great Hall in a minute – we need to get these dementors out of here," Lily said.

James nodded. He cast a quick spell and rope flew out of his wand binding the sixth year students. "Right – teamwork guys. We need to cast the charm together. I think we can hold them off long enough for the students to get passed."

"Expecto Patronum," the four Gryffindors called together. A great silver barrier erupted from their wands. They began walking forward towards the doors. They stood just outside the entrance doors holding their wands as steady as they could. Lily gasped when she realised how many dementors they were holding back. There was at least three times as many as there had been at the top of the Astronomy Tower. They heard a sound behind them and noticed a group of very tired Ravenclaw students following Professor Flitwick into the Great Hall.

* * *

Professor Flitwick entered the Great Hall and quickly cast several spells until the four tables were against the walls and there were hundreds of sleeping bags on the floor. "Ravenclaws – you will be spending the rest of the night in the Great Hall. If you need anything either speak to one of the prefects, Mr Hagrid or Madam Pince." Flitwick left the room, leaving the Ravenclaws with Madam Pince and Hagrid.

"Inter yer sleeping bags then," Hagrid told them.

The Ravenclaw prefects made their way over to Hagrid and Madam Pince, "what do you want us to do?"

"I'm not sure yet," Madam Pince replied. "Keep an eye on the other students for now. Perhaps check that all the Ravenclaws are here. Give me any names of missing students."

"Yes Madam," they said in unison.

Quickly the other houses joined them in the Great Hall. When they were all together, Madam Pince pulled all the prefects and the head boy and girl together. "Are any of the students missing?"

"All of the Gryffindor third years," Leona Hunter, the Gryffindor fifth year prefect replied.

"I already know where they are. Anymore?" Madam Pince replied.

"No Madam," Amos Diggory, the Hufflepuff seventh year prefect replied. "They have all been accounted for."

"Very well," Madam Pince smiled, "fifth year prefects will you keep watch over the sleeping students. Try and prevent them gossiping. I'm going to call lights out in ten minutes."

The fifth years nodded before breaking into pairs and making their way around the Great Hall. "Sixth years can you please guard the door."

"What about us Professor?" Diggory asked.

"I'm probably not supposed to ask you this but I have a feeling that the third years in the Entrance Hall might be struggling to hold the dementors off. Can you help them please?"

"Of course Professor," Diggory nodded as he led the seventh year prefects out of the hall.

"Miss Dawn, Mr Mallory – I believe there are some Slytherins tied up in the Entrance Hall – can you please lock them in the library. We'll deal with them later."

"Yes Madam Pince," Trev replied before leading his girlfriend, the Head Girl out of the Great Hall.

* * *

**Please Review... **


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40:**

Each of the entrances were constantly bombarded by dementors. The Gryffindors and teachers worked together to keep the dementors out of the castle. The majority of the dementors were attacking the Entrance Hall. The students were working hard to protect the school but were really beginning to struggle. Sirius was sweating, the charm was becoming too difficult to maintain with as many dementors trying to break through the barrier, "James – I don't know how much longer I can…"

"I know…" James replied. He was out of breath, "Just a little longer, Lily."

The seventh years were just behind them, adding their patronus charms to the mix. Lily and the other third years were able to relax slightly as the magic became stronger as a result of the number of people casting the charm.

Lily sighed in relief. Her respite was short lived however as they found themselves surrounded. There were dementors in the castle.

* * *

The teachers had accidentally forgotten about the dungeon entrance. Almost fifty dementors had found their way into the castle through the dungeons. They made their way up through the castle. Most of them went towards the Great Hall but a few of them sensed emotion close to them. Near enough the whole of Slytherin were roaming the castle. The second years were locked in Professor McGonagalls office. One of the dementors passing the office could sense them on the other side of the door. The second years could feel the dementor was close. The room went suddenly cold as the dementor tried to open the door. The Slytherins almost screamed in fear. After several moments the dementor continued down the corridor. The Slytherins sighed in relief but seconds later another dementor was opening the window behind them.

* * *

Alice and Frank were stood at the top of the Astronomy Tower with Professors Kettleburn and Lifflilee. They were barely keeping the dementors at bay when they sensed a dementor behind them. Alice turned around, recasting the charm at the dementor that was coming towards them. The dementor fled as Alice's patronus chased it away. "What are the aurors playing at?" Alice asked angrily. "We can't keep this up any longer."

Professor Lifflilee nodded her head in agreement. Professor McGonagall came running towards them. "Not long now – I've spoken to the aurors. They think they can get the protective charm back up in a minute. They asked for help from the ministry but apparently the auror department are struggling tonight. There have been several attacks in London."

Professor Kettleburn grunted his acknowledgement, "how are you all coping? Longbottom? Prewett?"

"We're ok professor. For now. But I don't know how much longer we'll be able to maintain the charm," Frank explained. "It's getting harder all the time. They've also broken through somewhere – we just had a dementor attack us from behind. They're getting in somewhere."

"I'll find out where," McGonagall nodded before running away back the way she had come.

* * *

Wayne Burke, one of the Slytherin third years was hiding behind a tapestry on the fifth floor. Him and the other Slytherin third years were supposed to have been distracting the teachers whilst the sixth and seventh years brought down the charm so that the dementors could get in the school except everything had gone horribly wrong when Burke had lost his friends. He didn't know what had happened to them or the other Slytherins for that matter. They were supposed to have returned to the common room when they were finished but Burke had panicked when he realised he was alone and feared that he wouldn't make it back to the dungeons so he had hidden behind a tapestry. He had heard several teachers running passed him but had been too scared to move. Now though he was regretting it. He began to hyperventilate as he felt a sudden cold was over him. The Slytherin held his breath in fear as he saw a horrible, slimy, scabby hand pull back the tapestry. He tried to scream as he came face to face with a dementor but nothing came out. He couldn't move; he was too scared. He almost passed out with fear. He tried to back away but tripped until he was lying on his back on the ground. He tried to get up and run but the dementor was holding his shoulders. He tried to push it off but it merely held him tighter. He tried to kick it but the dementor didn't let go. Instead it held him tightly with one hand as it lowered its hood with the other.

Burke continued to struggle but to no avail. He wanted to scream when he saw the dementor's face – or lack of face to be more precise – but all that escaped his mouth was a hoarse cry. The dementor began to lean down. He pressed his hands on its chest; trying to push it off but he couldn't. He could hear it sucking in the air through the hole where its mouth should have been. It was a horrible sound. The dementors mouth covered his own and he could feel it sucking everything out of him; his very soul. His eyes were full of shock. That is until they were empty. The dementor dropped his body to the ground, leaving him a shell of his former self before continuing down the corridor in search of more prey.

* * *

The second year Slytherins tried desperately to cast the patronus charm but none of them seemed to be able to manage it. Regulus Black thought about his brother, he thought about a time when they would play Quidditch together in the garden, a time before all the arguments and a silvery dove flew from his wand. It was a beautiful bird. It flapped its wings at the dementor, forcing it back out the window. Regulus stepped forward to close the window before another dementor could attack them. That was the first and last time Regulus Black ever managed to cast the patronus charm.

* * *

**Please Review...**

**A.N. I just wanted to clarify something. I remember reading somewhere that dark wizards can't cast patronuses. That's why most of my Slytherins can't but I like to feel that there is a little good in Regulus Black... something that we obviously learn later on when he steals the locket and leaves the D.E.s. That's why I've said he was able to cast the spell. Also about Burke - well... someone had to die (although technically he's not dead - just gone)... at least it wasn't anyone else...**


	41. Chapter 41

**Thanks to littlemisschatterbox98 for the review... I think this might be the last chapter for the night. It's just gone midnight and I'm exhausted. I'm getting up early to see the Olympic Torch for the second time. I got to see it whilst I was at Uni and now I'm home I get to see it again...**

* * *

**Chapter 41:**

The ten aurors were stood outside the castle working hard to replace Dumbledore's charm. It was proving harder than they expected. They'd already been going at it for approximately an hour. "I think we need help," Moody suddenly muttered.

"But who?" Alisha Wilson asked.

"I'm not sure," Moody admitted.

"The teachers have got their hands full inside," Greengrass frowned.

"What about the village?" Robert McKenna suggested, "I could send word via patronus."

"It's worth a try," Moody nodded.

Robert cast his patronus and sent it to the village. "I hope someone comes," he muttered under his breath before returning to his position, helping his colleagues cast the charm.

* * *

The clock tower entrance had been barraged by the dementors repeatedly. One or two had even gotten passed the four students and Madam Hooch but they had quickly regained control and pushed them back again. Mary was beginning to shake at the pressure of having to keep the charm going. "I can't do it," She began to cry.

Peter grabbed her hand with his wandless hand, "You can. I believe in you." Peter himself looked exhausted. His eyes were dark and there were beads of sweat on his forehead. "Not much longer now… just a little longer Mary."

* * *

Professor Salazar was stood at the Stone Ciricle Entrance when he saw twenty or so dementors coming towards him. _This isn't what I signed up for, _he thought to himself. He made a split second decision as he realised he could keep them all at bay alone. He stepped aside allowing them to pass him. His patronus stood on guard to protect him. Seconds later he realised what he had done. He realised that he had endangered the children he had sworn to care for. He swore at himself before running after the dementors. He had to protect the school; he had to protect his students.

* * *

At least twenty villagers had come to help protect the school. Aberforth Dumbledore at the head of the crowd. "Right what do you need?" the old barman asked.

"I need you all to cast patronus charms," Moody told the villagers. "Then I will try binding them all together into a protective charm for the school."

The villagers nodded before joining the aurors. "Expecto Patronum!"

Alastair Moody began casting Albus Dumbledore's charms, hoping that this time it might work. After another gruelling ten minutes they had successfully put up the barrier. The villagers looked exhausted, "now what?"

"Now we need to search the school. Some are bound to have gotten in. Break up into groups of five – each group take a floor. When you've cleared your floor meet in the Entrance Hall."

The aurors and villagers quickly ran towards the Entrance Hall. They found several students there still fighting the dementors off, forcing them out of the castle with their patronuses. "Fancy seeing you here Potter," Moody barked when he noticed James was amongst the students.

James merely nodded his head as he sent his patronus towards a group of dementors coming up the stairs from the dungeons.

"Right – we'll take it from here," Moody told the students. "Go rest. You've done enough." The aurors and villagers were running up and down stairs going in search of dementors.

"I can't sir. I need to speak to my father," James replied.

"Yer'll be lucky. He ain't answering anyone," Moody frowned, "no replies from my patronus."

"Sir… When Professor Lifflilee predicted this… she also predicted that there would be an attack on the muggle prime minister."

"Bloody hell," Moody replied. "No wonder it's all kicking off in London."

"What's happened sir?" James asked.

"I don't know. I just know there have been several attacks tonight."

Professor McGonagall ran towards them, "the barrier is back up?"

"For now," Moody replied. "It isn't the strongest. When Dumbledore gets back we're going to have to sort this out for good."

Professor McGonagall nodded, "I've had the teachers search the school for the missing Slytherins. The second year boys are in my office, Mr Snape is in a broom closet, Avery, Macnair and Mulciber are in their common room and the sixth year boys are in the library. Sadly Mr Burke was attacked by a dementor – he received the kiss." Several people gasped in shock. There really was nothing worse. "Do you know where the seventh years are?"

"They're still missing?" James asked in shock.

"I can answer that one," Moody laughed, "Locked them up didn't we – locker rooms over at the Quidditch pitch."

Professor McGonagall sighed in relief, "Ok… I don't know what to do… James can you gather your friends together and meet me and the teachers in the staff room in ten minutes?"

"Yes Professor," James broke into a run, pulling Lily along with him. Sirius and Marlene followed closely behind.

"That boy is going to be the death of me," McGonagall complained. "It's a miracle he doesn't get himself killed."

Moody laughed, "just like his father – bloody lucky."

McGonagall laughed, "Indeed. Like father like son."

* * *

They were all stood in the staff room waiting for Professor McGonagall. The Gryffindors felt slightly out of place, stood awkwardly in the corner. Professor McGonagall rushed into the room, her robes billowing behind her. "The threat has been evaded. However, I must tell you that Wayne Burke received the Dementor's Kiss tonight. Professor Slughorn could you please inform his parents?"

"Of course Minerva," Slughorn nodded.

"I don't see much point in moving the students tonight," Minerva continued, "I think it would be better to let them rest. Lessons will be cancelled for the next week as I think we all need a much earned rest. Dumbledore will have returned by morning and I am hoping that with his help, the help of the villagers, the aurors and yourselves we will be able to extend the protective barrier to cover the entire grounds – not just the castle. I may even ask a few students to help… it will be good practice for them." James was certain that McGonagall had winked at him. "There have been several attacks in London – I will give you more details as soon as I know them. Until then rest."

The teachers began to leave the staffroom, "Professor?"

"Yes Black?" Minerva turned before leaving.

"I… don't be too hard on Regulus. He's just a kid. He doesn't really know what he is doing."

"The same could be said for you, Sirius. At thirteen you chose to defend your school. At twelve you chose to defend a muggle-born. At eleven you helped thwart an evil plan at the Potter's ball. Must I continue… it is a choice my dear boy. Your brother seems to be making all the wrong choices… and there has to be consequences." She looked incredibly sad. "I have yet to decide what I am going to do with you all. James Potter – you never learn do you?"

"No Professor I don't," James sighed.

"I'm glad – although I hate to admit it, your school needed you tonight. Your school needed all of you." With that she left the Gryffindors alone in the staffroom.

"Bloody hell," Peter almost laughed, "did that really just happen?"

The other Gryffindors laughed gently. "I don't know about you lot but I'm exhausted," James yarned. He led them through the corridors back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Shouldn't we be with the others?" Lily asked, "In the Great Hall?"

"You can if you want to but I'd much prefer my bed," James laughed.

"I guess you're right."

"They're only there because they're asleep," Alice nodded in agreement, "We're awake…"

"And the castle has been searched," Frank yarned.

"Exactly," Sirius stretched before telling the Fat Lady the password. "Well ladies… if a dementor attacks you in your sleep – you know where we are." The boys quickly made their way up the boys staircase leaving the Gryffindor girls looking at each other in fear. They knew that the castle was safe but they were scared all the same.

They ran up the boys stairs and knocked on their door. James answered, "is everything alright?"

"Could you check our room for dementors?" Alice asked.

"Sure," James tried not to laugh.

He quickly followed the girls up the girls' staircase and into their room. He checked their wardrobes, under their beds and in their bathroom, "Its all clear," he smiled kindly.

"What if it's in one of the other dorms and comes down the stairs," Lily blurted out.

"Oh Merlin! I didn't think of that," Alice practically cried.

"Girls – do you want to sleep in our dorm?" James offered.

"You wouldn't mind?" Mary asked, already grabbing her pillow.

James laughed, "nah of course not. You might struggle to get the other guys to give up their beds but one of you can have mine. I don't mind the floor too much."

"Oh James," Alice smiled, "You're such a great friend."

They followed James back to the boys' dorm, "Sorry guys – get out of your beds…"

"Why?" Sirius moaned.

"The girls are scared. So we're being gentlemen and giving them our beds."

Sirius groaned loudly, "you better wake Peter…" He pulled his duvet and pillow off his bed before lying on the ground.

"Wait Sirius – I have an idea," James told him.

"Dolor Culcita," James pointed his wand at the floor and an inflatable mattress began to blow up before their very eyes. Once it had grown to full size, Sirius fell onto it.

"Ta James," Sirius said into his pillow. Marlene took Sirius' place on his bed and quickly fell asleep.

"Oi Peter get up," James almost shouted, "stop being a git and wake up."

The boy didn't move so James inflated a mattress and pushed him off the bed onto the mattress. "There you go Mary."

"Thanks James," Mary said barely stopping herself laughing.

Remus had offered Kate his bed before copying James' spell and making himself a bed on the floor next to her. Alice had taken Frank's bed leaving Lily with James'. Lily couldn't help but feel awkward. "Thanks for this Potter," Lily said before sitting getting into bed.

James nodded, "anytime Evans."

* * *

**Another chapter done... Please review...**

**Coming Soon...**

**1. We're going to find out what happened in London...**

**2. They will vanquish the dementors for good... leaving the grounds sunny and happy once more...**

**3. No lessons... The Gryffindors have some fun whilst the Slytherins have detention...**

**4. Easter...**


	42. Chapter 42

**A.N. - Just a brief note about the Muggle Prime Minister. I wanted to use real prime ministers of the day. Now I would just like to clarify that I have completely made up the plot and Harold Wilson was not under the imperius curse and Edward Heath was never murdered by death eaters... thanks.**

**Thanks to Mystery-Immortal, bookwurm1612, Hermiones Quill 94, Kerreb7, Jannice Sace, Jimmy and Le Fudge Bunny for the reviews...**

* * *

**Chapter 42:**

The following morning the Gryffindors rushed down to breakfast. They were desperate to hear if there was any news from London. The rest of the school were already sat at the tables and Professor Dumbledore had returned. He grinned at the Gryffindors as they entered the Great Hall. Sirius started at his toast almost immediately, whilst James searched above for Pickles, his owl. Pickles swooped down and dropped several things in his lap; a paper and a letter from home.

James quickly opened the letter to learn that it was from his father.

_James,_

_You have a lot of explaining to do young man. How did you see that coming? Seriously we had nothing else suggesting that that was what they were up to. We were ambushed. There was a huge skirmish in Wimbledon – you know, near our London flat. I had two teams dealing with that, Bradshaw's was at Azkaban on guard duty (luckily no problems there – I don't think we'd have coped), Moody's team was at the school (he just briefed me on the situation there – oh my sounds like you had a busy night). There was another attack in Buckingham – where the muggle Queen lives. Get this death eaters broke in to the palace – trying to kill the royal family. I went with Wood's team to deal with that. Wood's having a few weeks off – well earnt leave. His wife was murdered you see. She was muggle-born – poor thing. Dodson's team came and joined us at the palace. There were no spare teams when I got your message. The situation just kept getting worse. The Wimbledon skirmish kept changing locations. The death eaters would fight a bit, disapparate to a new location up the road, kill a few people and fight again when the aurors caught up with them. It was a night from hell._

_Once I had everything under control at the palace I took a team over to check out what you'd said. I was too late. He'd already disappeared. They said he'd retired but I have a bad feeling about it James. His replacement is a bit creepy. You'll see what I mean when you read it in the paper. I have a feeling he's under the imperius curse. I couldn't get close enough to tell. His security wouldn't let me._

_I'll hopefully see you later today. I've just got to get checked over at St Mungo's and then I'm coming over to the school to help with the new patronus charm. I'm very proud of you James._

_Dad. Xxx_

James sighed before turning to the paper. He began to read the headline; _MUGGLE PRIME MINISTER: RETIRED OR DISAPPEARED? We were informed this morning that the muggle prime minister had retired in a last minute decision last night. This news came as a wave of attacks hit the London capital in both the affluent area of Wimbledon and the very home of the Queen (Buckingham Palace). It is highly suspect, one ministry official commented. Edward Heath (the Muggle Prime Minister) wasn't even that old, apparently only fifty two years of age. Aurors were seen searching his home this morning. Both Heath and his wife appear to have vanished. Interestingly this all occurred the day after a new prophecy appeared in the Hall of Prophecies in the Department of Mysteries one Unspeakable told us. They were unable to tell us what the prophecy predicted but they were willing to confirm that the prophecy did refer to Edward Heath although the prophecy itself was not about the Prime Minister. They told us that the prophecy was about the individual who it had been spoken to. The prophecy also fortold other events that happened last night. The Prime Minister's replacement is one Harold Wilson. One can't help but wonder if this individual is who he says he is or if this is all part of a plot to take down non magical Britain._

There were several headlines that drew his attention. _STUDENT "KISSED" IN DEMENTOR ATTACK AT HOGWARTS: As if it is not bad enough that the grounds has been playing host to the wayward dementors, the dementors last night (with the help of certain foolish students) broke through the protective spells preventing the dementors entering the school. Several Slytherin students were heavily involved in the plot. We have been informed by a source within the school that several second year Slytherins, including Regulus Black and Alfredo Rowan, were running around outside after hours to distract the aurors on duty. At the same time their third year counterparts (Misters Martifius Avery, Wayne Burke, Walden Macnair, Levisious Mulciber and Severus Snape) were roaming around the castle in an attempt to distract the teachers. This allowed adequate distraction for sixth and seventh years to try and break the charm surrounding the school. The ringleaders Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black face imprisonment in Azkaban but it is unlikely that they will be prosecuted as the pure-blood families still have far too great an influence with the Wizengamot. This has left certain ministry officials certain that it is time for a complete overthrow of the Wizengamot system. The attack on Hogwarts was predicted in a prophecy that had been given earlier that day (as explained by an Unspeakable at the Ministry) giving ten third year students the opportunity to defend their school. The Gryffindors (Misters James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Frank Longbottom and Peter Pettigrew as well as the Misses Alice Prewett, Marlene McKinnon, Kate Stone, Lily Evans and Mary Macdonald) were incredibly brave, braking up into pairs taking several floors each to patrol. The Gryffindors with the help of their teachers were able to keep the majority of the dementors at bay. Sadly not all were kept out of the school. It is believed that several dementors found entry into the school via the Dungeon Entrance. The majority of the students were safe in the Great Hall but one Wayne Burke was not. The boy, after being separated from his friends had grown scared and hidden behind a tapestry. This reporter has the unfortunate responsibility in informing you that he was found by a dementor and kissed. He was found an hour or so later when the teachers and aurors had regained control of the castle. As unfortunate as the situation is, it goes to show that an alliance with a dementor doesn't last long. They quickly turn on you. _

The final article that drew his attention read; _WHEN WILL THE MINISTRY STOP PLAYING GAMES AND DECLARE WAR:_ _It is evident that war is fast approaching. War is discussed on the streets and our school children are playing at war with devastating consequences yet the ministry appears scared to say the word. We asked Charlus Potter, the Head of the Auror Office to comment. He said this; "It is not that we are scared to say that we are at war. It is merely that we are not there yet. We still hope to deal with the current situation without declaring war. Why you might ask? Simply this, if I say that we are at war people will panic. If I give you the name of the individual we are potentially at war against then the people of wizarding Britain will fear him. I can promise you words and names like war, do nothing except instil in people a sense of fear, anxiety and trepidation. I will promise you this – if we are unable to deal with the current state of our nation, if we fail to catch those responsible by the end of the Hogwarts school year, then I personally will insist to the Minister for Magic that it is the time to declare war. Until then, I hope to do this as peacefully as possible." It is clear that the ministry are in no rush to confirm that we seem to be on our way back to war time Britain but this reporter feels it is unlikely that the current state of things will have changed by the time we pick up our children from Kings Cross for the summer. We also asked Charlus Potter what he thought about his son's bravery; "Well – I can't say I'm not proud because I am. Very much so. It does scare me that he seems to find trouble wherever he goes but I trust him to do the right thing. He is a good boy." Well like father like son. Perhaps one day Mr James Potter will fit quite nicely into his father's shoes as the head of the aurors office. It certainly looks like he's heading that way._


	43. Chapter 43

**Thanks to Kerreb7 and Jannice Sace for the reviews...**

* * *

**Chapter 43:**

Professor Dumbledore stood to greet his students; "Good morning everyone… I believe you had quite an evening without me. Sadly I was called away to London to with a minor Wizengamot situation at the Ministry." He frowned, "but alas I am back now. For many of you today is a sad day as you have lost a friend," he turned to the Slytherin table. "Although I feel that you were wrong in your behaviour – you have my sympathy. Mr Burke will be greatly missed, I'm sure. Those of you who played a part in last night's debacle will pay most severely for it. Mr Malfoy and Miss Black have been removed from the school. They are awaiting trial at the ministry. If they manage to get away with it then they will not be allowed re-admittance into this school. They will take their N.E.W.T. exams at the ministry or they may choose to attend a European school. If one will take them…"

"The other Slytherins who were involved will no longer have classes with the rest of the school. The second and third year boys as well as the whole of sixth and seventh year will have all their classes in the Dungeons. They will not leave the dungeons at any point. They will have meals in the Slytherin common room and Professor Slughorn will allow them one hour a day of time outside on the Quad. I expect that during this time, no other student will try to communicate with them. They will also have at least three detentions each week working with Mr Filch cleaning the castle and perhaps when the dementor situation is under control with Mr Hagrid in the grounds. They will not be allowed to attend Hogsmeade but I will allow those on the Quidditch team to play in their final match against Hufflepuff in May if they behave appropriately."

Dumbledore turned towards the Gryffindors, "Last night was an incredibly busy night but there are some students who should be recognised. These students are making it a bit of a habit, defending our school. I give you the Gryffindor third year class." The hall erupted with applause. "Now lessons will be cancelled for the next week – so make sure you rest up and enjoy the sunshine…"

The students looked perplexed. James even laughed, "but sir it's raining!"

"Indeed Mr Potter… it is… but not for long. How many of you know the patronus charm? I believe Professor Salazar has been teaching it you…"

Some of the students raised their hands whilst others looked uncertain and several first years looked downright disgusted with themselves. "No worries if you can't – you can still help. We are going to push back the dementors. Now pair up… first years with seventh years. Second years with sixth years. Third years with fifth years and fourth years… well find another fourth year."

The students quickly found a partner. Jame partnered with Eloise Hale whilst Sirius stood next to him with Isabelle Hancock. They were both very pretty girls. Marlene was stood with her boyfriend Rochard Thole and Lily had joined Renee Arteage, the Gryffindor Chaser. "The aurors and some villagers are waiting for us outside. Ravenclaws – you will cast your patronuses and gradually walk towards the lake together. Professor Flitwick will accompany you. A group of aurors will be waiting for you. Hufflepuffs – towards the Hogsmeade Gate. Professor Sprout will lead you. Some villagers are waiting for you. Gryffindors – towards the forest with Professor McGonagall and the other aurors and Slytherins – you will accompany me and the rest of the staff to the lawns. Together, I believe we can extend the protective charm right up to the grounds boarders."

Professor Dumbledore led them out into the grounds. They formed a large circle around the castle; a mishmash of students, teachers, aurors and villagers. They then began walking together wands outstretched. They cast the patronus charm in unison and a large stream of magic erupted from their wands joining in the middle slightly behind them, right above the school. They continued to move forward and the protective spell grew. James could feel that this spell was stronger than their patronus last night. They had really struggled to maintain that patronus. When they reached the boundary of the forest, the aurors smiled, "we'll take it from here," they told the students.

Soon the entire grounds were engulfed into the protective charm. The rain began to clear and the sun shone. It was faint, it was only the beginning of March after all but it was the first sight of sun they had seen in what felt like months. Harry watched from his place at his father's side as the magical barrier stretched until it was surrounding the whole of the Hogwarts Grounds including the Forbidden Forest. It sparkled briefly before disappearing.

* * *

Charlus walked up to James, "Alright son?"

"Dad," James ran into his father's arms.

"Well done boy. You did good son. Easters coming up soon – you and your friends have been invited to a special event at the ministry. The Minister wants to thank you all for your bravery."

"Are you serious Mr Potter?" Sirius asked.

"No you are," Mr Potter joked, pulling Sirius into a group hug with himself and James. "All of your friends can stay at the house. Your mother has it all planned already." Charlus chuckled.

James nodded.

"Your mother wanted me to remind you to stay out of trouble," Charlue told the boys. "But I said you wouldn't listen," he winked.

James and Sirius chuckled. "Fancy a walk boys? I have a few things to talk to you about."

James and Sirius followed Charlus Potter around the lake until they were sitting under their favourite tree. "You know that Voldemort is causing chaos?"

They nodded.

"Well – we need to find out where he's hiding," Charlus explained. "Only problem is we can't get close enough. Have you heard anything from the Slytherins? Anything at all that might give us a clue to his location?"

They both shook their heads. "Shame… Can't you get it out of Malfoy?"

"We'll try but I'd rather not torture the boy into telling us," Charlus sighed. "The Wizengamot is in upheaval. Looks like we might be getting some new people on the board. They are hoping to get more half-bloods and muggle-borns on…"

"Will it work?" James asked.

"I'm not sure," Charlus sighed. "I hope so. Crouch is Chief Warlock so that will help… Alcaraz and Ginna Norvell – you know the senior undersectretary to the Minister… they're both _ex officio. _Technically Crouch is entitled to a seat as the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement but seen as how he's already heading it up he's offered me the seat (_ex officio). _We've got Dumbledore as well. We're hoping to get Elphias Dodge a seat but we'll have to wait and see. There's also talk of getting Cornelius Fudge – he's awfully young though and a bit of a wet fish if you ask me. He's the Minister of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes."

"We've already got Griselda Marchbanks – ridiculously good witch – and Tiberius Ogden," Charlus continued. "We just need a few more allies. There are too many pure-blood supporters on the Wizengamot."

"How can that be dad?" James asked suddenly confused, "surely you could just remove them."

Charlus sighed, "it's not that simple. The pure-bloods have a lot of sway. All you need is galleons… we're working on it but we're trying to change an age old system and the preconceptions of a few hundred people. It really is no easy feat."

* * *

**Please Review... I'll try and update again in a few hours... **


	44. Chapter 44

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter... Jannice Sace, kerreb7, 24Tributes-2Survivors, Hermiones Quill 94 and willtheranger. As always I love you guys. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 44:**

Later that morning Professor Salazar knocked on Professor Dumbledore's door. "Come in," he heard from somewhere within so he pushed the door open and entered the headmaster's study. "Ah Victor, what can I do for you?"

"I just… I needed to…"

"Yes?" Dumbledore was sat behind his desk. His chin leaning on his hands as he took in the teacher before him.

"I made a mistake. I allowed the dementors to pass me. I put myself first before the students. It was a split second decision – one that I regretted and put right instantly – but that doesn't change the fact that I'm supposed to protect this school, these pupils, your staff. I let you down Dumbledore."

"Salazar – did the dementors get passed you in the end?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"No – I stopped them when I came to my senses," Victor Salazar told him.

"Well then, no harm done," Dumbledore smiled.

"But Albus," Salazar began.

"No Victor… we all make mistakes, myself included. What matters isn't that you made a mistake. What matters is that you rectified it before any damage was done."

"I want to resign," Salazar told Dumbledore.

"I cannot stop you resigning but I do not think you should nor do I think you need to," Dumbledore replied calmly.

"I messed up. I can't teach the children that I would have sacrificed for my own life," Salazar sighed.

"If that is how you feel, I am sure you are right," Dumbledore allowed.

"I am sorry Dumbledore."

"I know Victor. I know. I just wish there was another option. Will you at least finish the year?"

"I don't know if I can Albus," Salazar admitted.

"Could you try?" Albus asked, "It's too late in the year for me to find anyone to replace you."

"I will try," Salazar nodded his head. "You really are a good man, Dumbledore."

"I don't know about that," Dumbledore laughed gently. Salazar smiled before leaving the study. Dumbledore sighed, _better start looking for another defence teacher._

* * *

The Gryffindors joined the rest of the school, outside in the grounds over the next week. March had started out terribly but now it was shaping up to be a pretty good month. The restrictions had been lifted and the students were now allowed to come and go in the grounds as they pleased once more. The next Hogsmeade weekend had been booked for the last week in March, just before they broke up for Easter. The students couldn't help but feel relieved as their school year finally looked like it was going to improve. Lily and James were getting on better than ever but both of them seemed heavily aware that it probably wouldn't last for long. Their friends were enjoying the temporary amity but they had a feeling that as soon as Snape and the other Slytherins were allowed back into class with the rest of the school that their temporary alliance would be over. Snape would make sure of that.

After their week in the grounds the school returned to its usual pattern except that the Slytherins were missing in most classes. James and Lily, although still kind to one another were beginning to feel some of their past annoyance at one another. Lily remembered her reasons for disliking James when he pranked the first year Slytherins. Lily had been so angry. _Those poor children hadn't even been involved in the dementor attack. They didn't deserve it, _Lily thought. When she told James her thoughts, he merely smiled, "But Evans – it's just a bit of fun. No harm no fowl."

She had practically killed James with her glare but James tried his best to just laugh it off and by nightfall they had returned to their bizarre almost friendship. James remembered how much Lily annoyed him when she sat next to him in charms class the next day. He was trying to have a civilised conversation with Sirius about an article in the paper but Lily kept shushing them. They were distracting her from listening to Professor Flitwick. James grew more irritated every moment until Professor Flitwick let them go. As they were walking through the corridor James quickly forgave Lily for being so obsessed with learning when she laughed at his joke.

The next day Lily remembered why she found James so infuriating when he beat her at transfiguration. He'd managed the spell several times before she could even do it once. She huffed in frustration until James leant over and helped her. He smiled at her before saying, "flick your wand like this." She tried the spell again and it worked. She almost hugged him she was so shocked. She practically jumped on him but quickly untangled herself from him.

"Er… thanks Potter," She said awkwardly.

* * *

By the end of March they had fallen into a comfortable routine. The Gryffindors would attend breakfast together. They would meet in the common room beforehand and walk down together. Then they would attend class together. James would sit in between Sirius and Lily. The group now sat in most classes together in a long line, a united front. Free lessons were spent in the common room working on homework. James had done more of his homework in the last month than during the rest of his time at Hogwarts. He had a feeling it was Evans' influence. He was really enjoying the chance to get to know her. He started to hope that perhaps they'd become friends. They certainly were getting on better than ever before. They were now sat together on the Hogwarts Express, ten friends on their way to Kings Cross. They were all staying at the Potters' house for the holidays. Lily would never admit it but she was excited about staying at James'. She'd been once before when visiting Alice. They had spent the whole day in the pool. She was looking forward to seeing more of the house. Marlene always spoke of the Potters' with great enthusiasm and Alice was no different. They seemed to have some profound level of respect for Mr Potter and they completely idolised Mrs Potter. Lily had heard both girls say that if they became half the wife Dorea Potter was then they'd be doing a swell job. The train suddenly pulled into platform nine and three quarters. The Gryffindors all grabbed their rucksacks and left the train in search of Mr and Mrs Potter.

Snape tried to grab Lily's arm to talk to her but she turned away from him saying, "I'll see you back at school, Snape." Her eyes were hurt and Snape wondered if he'd finally lost his best friend. _I hope not, _he thought to himself.

James put an arm around Lily's shoulder as Sirius ruffled her hair, "don't worry you've still got us."

She huffed but couldn't resist laughing. If things carried on the way they were going, Lily Evans was in real danger of becoming friends with James Potter and even Merlin forbid, Sirius Black. Lily shivered at the thought, suddenly terrified.

* * *

**Please review...**

**A.N. those of you who want to see L and J fighting - don't worry you will. I just wanted to give James a chance to get to know Lily. I want him to be besotted with her by the time he is fifteen... That's when he's going to start seriously annoying her. At some point soon he's going to do something to hurt Lily and it will be the end of their beautiful albeit short friendship. So please don't hate me for having a bit of Lily and James being friends... :)**


	45. Chapter 45

**Thanks to bookwurm1612, Hermiones Quill 94 and littlemisschatterbox98 for their lovely reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 45:**

"How are we getting home mum?" James asked.

"We've got three ministry cars." Mr Potter began to explain, "James, Sirius – you're in with me and your mum. I need to talk to you. Then if we have Remus, Kate, Marlene and Lily in the next car and Frank, Alice, Peter and Mary in the last car. Remus, girls – Shacklebolt will be travelling with you to provide protection." The Gryffindors all smiled at the ex-head boy. "Frank, Alice, Peter, Mary – Tobias will be with you."

Shacklebolt shook James' hand, "I hear I have you to thank for my job. Apparently you gave me a fantastic reference to Mr Potter."

"It was nothing. You deserved it," James shrugged, feeling slightly embarrassed.

The cars had been magical enlarged so that they would all fit comfortably. Mr and Mrs Potter sat opposite James and Sirius. "We need to talk," Charlus began the second their driver had started the car.

"What's up dad?" James looked confused.

"We've had to put extra protective spells around the house. We had a bit of an unwelcome visitor last week. Bellatrix Lestrange – crazy as they come – ended up in our living room. We have new rules… well they're the same rules but I need to re-articulate them to put your mother at ease…

1 – Do not let anyone into the house that you cannot without a doubt say you trust.

2 – Security Questions are ESSENTIAL!

3 – Our house can only be reached by Floo Powder by family… specific family and a few ministry officials…"

"Who counts as family?" James asked.

"Well… Myself, your mother, you, Sirius, Nancy, Dorian, Doreen, Cynthia, Ignatius, Lucretia, Alice… Anyone else will have to receive permission from the house before coming."

"How do they get permission?" Sirius asked.

"The fire permits head transportation so they will ask in the fire and whoever is home will cast the spell, ignis patefacio."

Charlus continued with the rules;

"4 – You do not leave the grounds without permission."

"If you leave the gardens without permission, I promise you the death eaters won't kill you, I will," Dorea told the two boys.

"5 – If the house-elves try and take you to the safe room, this time you go."

"Straight away! No hero business," Dorea added.

Her husband chuckled, "Most importantly number six – don't break the rules. Do we have an understanding?"

James and Sirius both nodded.

"Security questions. James my question for you will be… what did I say to you the first time you caught the snitch?" Charlus asked.

"You'll be known throughout the land boy for your crazy endeavours and your superb quidditch skills," James answered without any trouble, remembering the memory clear as day.

"Now what is your question for me? Something only I would know," Charlus explained.

"What do you tell me every time I tell you I don't need protecting?" James asked.

"My dear boy, one day you will realised that no matter how strong you are or how powerful you might become, it is always good to know someone has your back. A friend is a very useful thing, indeed."

James nodded. Father and Son turned to see Sirius and Dorea doing the same.

"So my question is; what did I say to you when you told I discovered who your mother was?"

"Which bit – you said a lot…" The family laughed.

"What do you remember?" Dorea asked kindly.

"You said that not everything that comes out of the Black family is dark and evil. We don't all turn out like Bellatrix or your mother thank Merlin. I am your mother's aunto or something like that so we're practically family."

"Very good. And your question?"

"What did you tell me about Alphard Black and how did I reply?"

"I told you that he's my favourite nephew and you told me that was funny as he's your favourite Uncle."

Sirius nodded seriously.

James then thought up a question for his mother; "When I said to you… 'I'm not as big as fear though mum, I'm only eight!' how did you respond?"

"My dear boy! You are much bigger than fear. You are much bigger and stronger than me even. Maybe not as tall, but inside you are stronger and braver… maybe one day you will be even braver than your father. You then went on to tell me that your father was the bravest person in the world and you couldn't possibly ever be that brave. What did I say?"

"But even your dad gets scared sometimes, James."

"Mr Potter – I once gave you and Mrs Potter a special present. What did you do to see if it worked?"

"I ran into the garden like a maniac," Charlus laughed.

"What did you and Mrs Potter buy for Christmas in first year?"

"A magical penknife," Charlus answered automatically.

Mr Potter looked out the window. They were driving down a quiet country lane. "Almost home…"

Dorea smiled, delighted to be home.

* * *

Mary and Kate, the only Gryffindors not to have visited the Potters' house looked out their windows in shock, "blooming heck… Potter lives here?" The house had just come into view.

"That's not a house – it's a mansion," Mary whistled.

"Don't let James hear you say that… he'll get all embarrassed," Peter laughed.

"If you must refer to it with grandeur, try the Manor House," Remus instructed the girls.

Lily was equally amazed by the house, although she'd visited it briefly before with Alice and Marlene over the summer. They quickly got out of the cars and Kingsley and Tobias escorted them into the house. The girls were amazed by the number of protective enchantments around the house. Even Alice raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Can never be too careful," Mrs Potter told the you guests.

They were not allowed into the house until the final charm was let down. Only it wasn't wizard's magic. Milly stood just inside the house. He looked as if he were about to ask Charlus or Dorea a question when he spotted James and asked him instead. The Potters were fully aware that James was the house-elves' favourite Potter. "Master James – what is you asking us elves to do in the safe room?" He asked kindly.

James tried to answer but the words were stuck in the back of his throat. His eyes brimming with tears, he took a deep breath.

"Your exact words Master?" Milly pressed.

James looked into the elf's large eyes and smiled sadly; "I'm going to ask you to do something, but you can say no. In fact, for once I want you to answer for yourselves – don't think that I'm your master, don't think that I-I'm a wizard…" Tears were falling freely now. He ran a hand through his hair; "just believe for a second that I am just like you. Imagine I'm a just a house-elf. Will you – will you go up there and rescue the wounded and bring them down here so that we can help them? This is your choice. Do not simply do this out of obedience; please don't do this out of obedience. I don't ask you as your master. I will not command you to risk your lives."

"Thank you Master James. One last question sir… what is you telling us just before it started?"

James eyes were full of tears, "I love you Milly. I could not ask for a better house-elf. I love you Mippy." His voice broke at the thought of his dead house-elf. "I could not think anyone could be my friend as long as you – you are family. I love you Missy, I could not dream of any one more loyal serving our family. You might be our elves – but you are a part of this family and I love you."

He say Missy crying just behind Milly, "let them in Milly! Let them in!"

"I had to check," Milly replied before lifting the spell. Missy ran into her master's arms. "We're missed you Master James." She looked up at him, "You've grown, Master." She then turned to Sirius, "Mr Sirius – you is all grown too." Sirius chuckled as he patted the elf on the head.

"Where's the baby then Missy?" Sirius asked. "I've not seen him since… well Christmas."

"He's hardly a baby now Master Sirius. He's almost a year old."

"He is indeed," Sirius smiled. A small house-elf came walking towards him, "walking already I see."

"Master Sirius – don't be silly," Missy chastised the boy, "elves age much quicker than wizards…"

"Still live longer though," James added causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

_Ignis Patefacio – Fire Open_

**Please Review...**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hi guys...**

**Thanks to littlemisschatterbox98, Jannice Sace, Mandy, Hermiones Quill 94, Jimmy, ellie111lolz, and my guest reviewer... for your reviews.**

**Sorry littlemisschatterbox98 and ellie111lolz for almost making you cry - if it helps I fully had that problem too...**

**Guest Reviewer... no this is not the last one. I plan on at least going through their years at Hogwarts and perhaps beyond.**

* * *

**Chapter 46:**

Lily was incomplete shock as Mr and Mrs Potter led them into the house. She could see that James had tears in his eyes. She remembered hearing about that party. The party where all the guests had ended up fighting Voldemort. She remembered getting angry at the idea that Potter had sent his servants into a fight. Alice and Marlene had tried to explain that Potter hadn't forced them but she hadn't understood. In fact she'd completely misunderstood. She could feel her own tears brimming her eyes. Mrs Potter put an arm around her son as he wiped his tears away. "So who wants a tour?"

Lily, Mary and Kate all nodded eagerly.

"Milly would you mind taking everyone's' luggage to their rooms?" Charlus asked the house-elf.

"Of course Master Potter," Milly bowed.

"Right well… this is the entrance hall. Living room is that way. Dining room is just through there. Kitchen… The House-elves quarters… The den… Charlus' study… The library… the music room..." Dorea led them through each room before leading them up the stairs. "Family quarters are down that way. If you need Charlus or me, our room is at the end of the corridor. Sirius – you know where your room is of course?"

Sirius nodded. "Guest rooms are this way…" Dorea led them down a corridor on the other side of the house. "These rooms are quite ingenious… they design themselves specifically to the tastes of their guests. Alice – can you show them what I mean? This is yours… just open the door…" Dorea encouraged.

Alice placed her hand on the door knob and felt a warm magical feeling in her finger tips. She opened the door and found the most beautiful bedroom she had ever seen. There was a large four poster bed in the centre of the room with blue curtains, bedding and cushions. The fire was already lit and there was a comfortable looking armchair in the corner near the window. Alice made her way over to the window – it overlooked the pool, her favourite part of the Potter gardens. She turned around and saw a massive wardrobe. "I don't think I have enough clothes with me to fill that," Alice laughed.

"Don't worry dear. I took the liberty of asking Missy to order new dressrobes for each of you. I believe there are several pairs and perhaps a ball gown or two."

"Are you for real, Mrs Potter?" Alice opened the wardrobe and spotted the dresses, "Wow."

Doria led the guests to the next door just across the hall, "Marlene – this is yours…"

Marlene touched the doorknob and felt the same magical feeling that Alice had. She pushed the door open to find the most beautiful dark wood bed. It was huge and if Mrs Potter hadn't been with them Marlene would have started jumping on it like a small child. Being a pure-blood she was used to extravagant living but the Potters took it to a whole other level. "Blooming heck," Marlene looked around the room in shock. The room was decorated in the Gryffindor colours of red and gold. The fire was slightly smaller than Alice's but it still warmed the room perfectly. There was a small table set between two armchairs and a pile of all her favourite wizarding games on the table. She just knew her and Sirius would play each of those games at least five times before returning to Hogwarts. The view from the window was superb. She could see a large forest with beautiful trees. She could just imagine all the creatures hiding within. Dorea noticed her gaze, "the Forest of Dean."

Marlene nodded knowingly. Her grandmother lived not far away. Marlene's wardrobe was just as spectacular as Alice's. "Thank you so much Mrs Potter," Marlene smiled.

"Oh… it's nothing," Dorea grinned.

* * *

Frank's was the next room. His room was the same colour as Alice's. He had a balcony that overlooked the pool. Then it was Peter's room. His room was simple. He had a lovely chocolate coloured bedspread and a box of chocolate frogs was waiting at his bedside. Mary's room was a bright yellow colour with the most beautiful view of a distant hill. They continued down the corridor until they reached the next bedroom. Kate's room was a pretty teal colour. She sighed when she realised that it overlooked the pool. It was so relaxing. There were only two rooms left until the corridor ended. Remus' room was decorated with Gryffindor colours and there was a beautiful ornate bookshelf. Finally they came to the last room. Lily put her hand to the doorknob and felt the magic that all her friends had felt. She pushed it open gently and found herself in the most beautiful room she had ever seen. The room had a light wooden floor, and a large old fashioned bed. She smiled longingly at it. The curtains around the bed were made of white lace and fell to the floor. They moved slightly in the breeze. The balcony door was slightly ajar. There had been portraits in each room but this room only had one picture. The picture was of a beautiful meadow. In the centre of the meadow were a handsome stag and his doe. The fire was lit, warming the room gently. There was a large bookshelf covering one wall and a lovely armchair for her to fall asleep reading in. She stepped out onto her balcony and saw that it overlooked the most beautiful rose garden. There was a stream running through the garden and Lily could hear the gentle sound of the water trickling through the garden. Lily sighed; it was as close to heaven as she had ever been. "Thank you," she whispered.

"I'm glad you like it. Right I'm going to go check on dinner. I'll leave you all to sort yourselves out," Dorea smiled. Each of the friends returned to their own room to prepare for dinner. James waited behind.

"This room is special," he told Lily.

"Yeah I can tell," she replied.

"Behind that picture is a secret passageway. It will take you near enough anywhere you want to go in the house."

"Anywhere?" Lily's mind was full of ideas.

"Almost… You can't get into Father's study or my parents' room… and the portrait has to ask for permission if you want to go to a family member's bedroom but other than that…"

"How?" Lily asked.

"Just call the doe to you and then stroke her nose," James explained. "Right – I'm going to go get ready for dinner."

"Yeah – see you down there," Lily replied, distracted by the portrait.

James practically ran to his own room. It had white walls but all the accessories were a dark green colour. It had been his favourite colour for a while now – ever since he first started Hogwarts. His room had changed to match his new tastes when he had returned home for Christmas in first year. James quickly changed before returning downstairs. His mother was in the kitchen. His father had already locked himself up in his office, doing paperwork and everyone else was still upstairs so he decided to go to the music room. He sat down at the grand piano and smiled. He hadn't played in an age. His mother had insisted that he learn to play. He had also been taught ballroom dancing much to his disdain. He began to allow his fingers to run smoothly across the beautiful instrument creating the most incandescent melody imaginable. Gradually the sound drifted upstairs and Lily began to hum along with the tune. She pulled on a pretty skirt, top and cardigan before descending the stairs hoping to find out who was playing the piano. However, the tune stopped before she reached the bottom of the stairs and she found the room empty when she peaked in.

* * *

**Please Review...**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47:**

The days that followed were amazing. They spent most of their time outside; either in the pool or playing Quidditch. Lily spent a ridiculous amount of time in the Potters' library. Her friends had laughed at her saying that you can take the witch out of Hogwarts but you can't take Hogwarts out of the witch. James had been secretly glad that she liked the library. They hadn't argued at all in the few days that she had been at his home and he was enjoying it immensely. There was a peaceful camaraderie between them and he was getting quite comfortable with it. Mr Potter had been called away on auror business on their first morning and had yet to return. James didn't appear worried. This was normal. He was probably off on a raid of some kind. In the pit of his stomach however anxiety was building as it always did when his father was away.

The girls spent hours cooing over baby Mippy whilst the boys laughed at their "womanly behaviour." Although when no one else was around James and Sirius were both equally mystified by the small elf child. The elf had taken to Lily and would barely leave her alone. He would sleep in her arms as she read a book in the library. Missy had apologised repeatedly but Lily had smiled reassuringly. She didn't mind in the slightest.

* * *

On their third day at the manor house on the boarder of the Forest of Dean, they had received bad news. Charlus had finally returned; exhausted but otherwise fine, with the bad news that one of his aurors had died during the raid. He had already written to Steins' widow but he asked Mrs Potter to visit her. So the very next day the third years were left alone all day as Mr Potter was at the ministry and Mrs Potter was visiting Mrs Steins with a basket of food. The girls couldn't believe how peaceful the house was. However that peace didn't last long when just after lunch Nancy arrived with her younger siblings. She greeted James and Sirius with a quick kiss on the cheek. They had become like siblings. "Hello loves… where's mother?"

"She had to go visit Steins' widow," James began to explain.

"Bugger…" Nancy frowned, "she must have forgotten. She's supposed to be having this lot for the day. Dorian is visiting friends for the holiday. I took a few days off work but I've got to get back – the paperwork is mounting up…"

"Is the rumours true?" Sirius asked. "I heard you've found yourself a new boyfriend."

Nancy blushed, "I don't know what you're talking about Si."

Sirius laughed. James offered to look after the girls, "besides Milly and Missy are here – they practically raised me…"

"That is not true and you know it Mr James Charlus Potter!" Dorea said from the doorway.

"Aw Dori," Nancy smiled, "thank Merlin. How is Mrs Steins?"

"Terrible… absolutely grief stricken," Dorea shook her head sadly. "Here they are – my beautiful girls. How are you two?"

"Great Aunt Dori," Doreen replied.

"Mummy!" Cynthia had taken to calling Dorea mummy ages ago. She was very young and didn't completely understand what had happened to her own parents. Dorea didn't correct her and neither did Nancy. Nancy was just happy that her sisters had the family they needed.

"We'll see you later then love," Dorea said to Nancy, "have a good day at work. Are you staying for tea tonight?"

"That would be lovely Dorea. Thanks for doing this. I could have left them with Molly but I think she has her hands full with her two. Bill's started walking…"

Dorea laughed knowingly, remembering when James had started walking. It had been the beginning of his mischief making. "It's my pleasure, dear."

"Thanks mum," Nancy said before kissing her adoptive mother on the cheek. They had developed a very close relationship over the last year and a bit.

* * *

Cynthia and Doreen joined the Gryffindors for an afternoon swim. Cynthia although sweet and innocent looking was incredibly mischievous and James and Sirius encouraged her more mischievous nature. They had the innocent looking child do all their dirty work. The girls were sat sunbathing by the side of the pool. Cynthia walked up to the girls and started to tug on Lily's arm. At six years old she was quite adorable and was usually able to get her own way easily. "Lily… Lily, I want to go swim," Cynthia told her.

Lily opened her eyes smiling at the small child, "the boys are in the pool. Why don't you swim with them?"

"No. No, I want to swim with you," Cynthia looked like she might start crying any moment. Lily stood up and followed the little girl to the pool's edge. She sat on the edge before lowering herself in before pulling Cynthia in as well.

James swam over to them, "Oi Thia, should we show Lily your magic?"

Cynthia nodded. James helped her back out of the pool. James stepped back before swimming to the middle of the pool. "Potter – what are you doing?" Lily felt suddenly nervous.

"Come on then Thia," James smiled.

Thia jumped but instead of splashing in the water, she appeared to fly just above the water until she landed on James' shoulders. "Impressive right?" James asked as Lily floated dumbfounded.

"Blooming heck," Lily frowned, "how did she…?"

"Magic – the magic shows itself in all of us differently. I first showed signs of magic when I was three. I stole my mum's wand and turned our cat green… and later when mum insisted I get my hair cut I'd always magically grow it back," James told her. "What was yours?"

"Er… I don't know. There was a flower. I opened and closed its petals. Petunia made me stop doing it though. She was scared," Lily thought back.

"Magic does have a tendency of terrifying muggles," James nodded understandingly.

"Yeah I guess," Lily smiled.

Cynthia tugged on Lily's hair, "I want to do jumps."

"You're not demanding at all are you Thia?" Lily laughed.

James and Lily inched away from each other in the water so that there was a big enough gap between them and Thia stepped onto James' knee before jumping over to Lily's lap and back again. They carried on doing jumps with Thia until the small girl got tired. James pulled her up into his arms and wrapped her in a towel. "Time to go in I think," he said authoritively.

"No James. No!" Thia complained as she nuzzled into his neck, drifting off to sleep.

"Oi you – don't sleep. It's almost dinner time!" James tickled her on the tummy.

* * *

**This is a really girly chapter... but I hope you like it...**

**:)**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48:**

Mrs Potter had planned a party for James for Thursday because he had been at Hogwarts for his birthday. She'd baked a cake and everything. There were guest due at this party so they were all told to dress up. James put on a new set of dressrobes. They were his favourite colour; emerald green. He dressed quickly and rushed downstairs to help set up. The other boys were equally quick dressing, each wearing a set of their new robes. Sirius' were plain black, whilst Remus' were a very dark grey, Peter's maroon and Franks' navy. The girls however took forever to dress themselves. After almost half an hour in front of the mirror, Alice decided to wear a pretty summer dress that Mrs Potter had got for her. It was navy with light blue flowers on it. She quickly made her way into Marlene's room. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah – two seconds," Marlene said as she tied the halterneck of her dress behind her neck. The dress was black and flowed down to just below her knee.

"You look great," Alice smiled.

"So do you," Marlene replied. They went from room to room collecting their friends. Mary was wearing a pretty red jumper with a navy skirt and Kate was wearing a white dress covered in silver flowers. The four girls made their way towards Lily's room. The knocked before entering. "Lily – you're not ready!" Alice frowned.

"I know that," Lily replied angrily, "I… I got distracted."

"Reading?" Marlene almost laughed.

"Maybe… look I'll meet you down there," Lily smiled. She still hadn't put her dress on, "I won't be long."

* * *

The girls left her to get ready. Lily looked through her wardrobe for something to wear. Her eyes fell on the prettiest summer dress she had ever seen. Lily smiled as she put the emerald green dress on. It fitted her perfectly. She couldn't believe how easy life was when you were a witch. She practically ran down the stairs when she was finally ready. James was in the entrance hall welcoming guests. "Lily – don't run, you might slip and die and then where would that leave me?" James laughed.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Lily asked as she came to a sudden halt besides James. She stumbled but James grabbed her around the waist to steady her.

"Only that if you die – I can't marry you," James smiled.

Lily blushed, "I'm sure you'd find someone else to marry you," she replied.

"What if I don't want anyone else?"

"Who says I'd ever marry you anyway Potter?" Lily asked feeling awkward.

"No one I guess," James smiled. "Go grab a drink. Everyone is in the living room."

Lily walked away leaving James to welcome guests in the hall. She was completely lost in their conversation. She knew that James didn't like her like that. He'd spent so much time trying to annoy her and those roses that he had given her… they had broken her heart… although he had said… _No, _Lily thought to herself, _soon everything will be back to normal and we'll be at each other's throats again. _Lily sighed, _what if things don't go back to normal?_

* * *

The party was a complete success. The Jacksons had all come and Thia was happily asleep on James' knee. The party had ended hours ago and most of the guests had already left. Charlus had locked himself away in his study with the minister for magic and Crouch. They were undoubtedly talking business. The rest of the family were sat in the living room. Dorea and Nancy had made them all hot chocolate. They sat comfortably drinking their warm drinks and chatting aimlessly. Lily and James were sat on the same sofa. James had Thia on his lap asleep. Lily was beginning to fall asleep herself. Suddenly James felt Lily's head drop onto his shoulder. He looked down to see her asleep. He lifted his arm slightly wrapping it around her, so that she was more comfortable. The others carried on talking, James looked at the clock. It was passed midnight. He sighed and felt his own eyes drop. He laid his head to the side, resting it on Lily's head and drifted off. The others carried on talking for hours until Charlus walked in, "They've just left. I'm surprised you are all still up. It's gone two."

Nancy and Dorea looked at the clock in surprise. "Right bedtime everyone," Dorea began but was cut short by Nancy prodding her.

"Look…" She pointed at the sofa where James, Lily and Thia slept. "Isn't that adorable."

Sirius almost split his side with laughter. He grabbed his wizard camera from his pocket and quickly took a photo, "I'm so bribing him with that…"

Dorea shook her head laughing gently, "Right bed!"

The teenagers all began to make their way up the stairs as Dorea tried to take Thia from James' arm but James merely tightened his grip and Thia held onto James tightly. "James dear," Dorea began. "You need to wake up…"

The boy began to stir, "go away mum… I want a lie in."

Dorea laughed, "You need to go to bed, Jamie."

James' mind began to clear. His eyes opened and he realised where he was. Nancy took Thia into her arms and carried her up the stairs to her bedroom in the family quarters. "Help me wake Lily, James."

James began to whisper Lily's name, "Lily… Lily, you need to go to bed… Wake up Lily." She didn't stir so James gently stroked her arm.

She moaned before trying to roll over nearly landing on the floor. James caught her just in time and pulled her into his arms. "I'll just carry her," James suggested. He quickly carried her up the stairs and into her room. Dorea followed him up the stairs. When James placed her in her bed, Dorea cast a quick spell and Lily's dress instantly changed into her pjammas. James and Dorea walked down the corridor back towards their own rooms.

"I see why you like her," Dorea whispered.

James looked confused, "I – I don't like her…"

"Yeah you do," Dorea smiled.

"I thought I did for a while last year but I'm passed that now," James tried to tell her but Dorea merely smiled knowingly at her son before kissing him on the cheek.

"Night son," she said before leaving a stunned James stood in the middle of the corridor. James went into his room and closed the door. Who was he kidding? He was as much at risk of liking Lily Evans as he was at winning the Quidditch Cup – and since that was practically a given considering their place in the league, he was very much at risk of liking Evans.

* * *

**Please Review...**


	49. Chapter 49

**Thank you so much for being patient. I've been very busy the last few days and haven't had a chance to write.**

**Thanks to my reviewers of chapter 48...**

**Bookwurm1612, Mystery-Immortal, Hermiones Quill 94, Bob, The Grey Lady, ebonbon, Kerreb7, Kasyntra, littlemisschatterbox98, willtheranger, Le Fudge Bunny and my anonymous reviewers.**

**Normally I'd reply to everyone's reviews individually but it would take forever...**

**Thanks everyone for your lovely comments and reviews. Lily lost marauder points quite early on but she will lose more...**

* * *

**Chapter 49:**

The rest of their first week at the Potters' manor house went relatively quickly. The Gryffindors had tons of fun with the Jackson sisters. Most of their time was spent outdoors playing different games around and in the pool. They had fallen into something of a routine. Sirius, Peter and Mary were particularly lazy and so would usually sleep in until midday. Alice and Frank would spend their mornings out in the forest behind the house exploring. Marlene would spend the morning either writing letters to her family or with Mrs Potter visiting the local people. They had even stopped in on Marlene's grandmother. One morning during their outing Marlene asked why Mrs Potter made such a habit of visiting the local people. "There are many reasons dear," Dorea smiled. "I visit the wizarding folk because many of them are my friends… like your grandmother. It has also become something of a tradition that the Mrs Potter of the day shows kindness to the wizarding community in the area. It has been done for generations. I also visit the muggles – although that is done very differently. In previous generations, Lady Potter would give them tonics when they were ill or would help them in any way possible. The Potters' have always been the rich family that they barely know. Things are very different now… muggles are much less trusting than they once were. Now I visit them and place wards around their homes… protective spells… without their knowledge of course."

"That's amazing Mrs Potter," Marlene smiled.

"Well not really – you live near people, muggle or wizard, and you grow attached." Dorea laughed slightly, "you begin to care and when you care you will do anything to protect the ones you care for."

Marlene nodded, "I suppose so – I've never really thought of it before."

"You haven't had reason to yet," Dorea frowned putting an arm around the young girl. "And if I am honest – I hope you never do. I remember when I was your age – I would never have imagined doing this… Even when I was older after Hogwarts, I struggled to see myself filling the role."

"When did you and Charlus meet?" Marlene enquired.

"At Hogwarts of course," Dorea's eyes lit up at the memory. "We were young. He was a few years older than me… It was practically love at first sight not that either of us would have told a soul."

Marlene laughed happily at the idea.

"He first saw me at my sorting ceremony… He has told me many times how devastated he was that I was sorted into Slytherin. It didn't stop him liking me though… he still loved me. I had to beg the hat to put me in Slytherin. It wanted to put me in Gryffindor but I really didn't want to let my family down." Dorea sighed.

"When I left Hogwarts and Charlus proposed I turned him down. I wasn't ready for all of this," Dorea gestured to the house that they were approaching. "I wanted to be independent. I wanted to do things for myself. I wanted a career. My family although weren't particularly impressed. They wanted me to marry. It was what you did in those days."

"Instead I stayed at Hogwarts to teach," Dorea smiled, "I was very young, abnormally young. Usually they insist that you wait… get some life experience before taking a teaching position but Armando Dippet was due to retire at some point… so I spent the next eighteen years training and then working alongside Albus – Professor Dumbledore to you."

Marlene giggled slightly. "Charlus and I continued courting… he never stopped loving me… but his parents began to put pressure on him to marry. They told him it was his responsibility to provide the family with an heir. He felt so torn; torn between his loyalty to me and his responsibility to his family. He rearticulated his proposal but in my ignorance, not knowing what his parents had said, I told him not yet. He was devastated. I've never seen him so heartbroken. I really thought I'd lost him."

"He told me that he needed to time to decide what he wanted to do and he told his parents the same but they began throwing girls at him… he was always such a gentleman but he refused to marry any of them. Instead he focused on his work. He had finished his auror training by this point and was gradually rising up in the department. He was the youngest auror team leader in fifty years."

"His parents couldn't have been happy?" Marlene asked.

"No – they weren't but they were proud regardless. He was making a name for himself. He didn't need one of course being a Potter but they were happy that he was growing up into such a fine young man. When Professor Dippet retired I took Professor Dumbledore's position. It didn't last long… The same year, Charlus asked again… It was a chance encounter in Hogsmeade… He was so amazingly sweet… He told me that he would never love anyone the way he loved me. No one on earth could possibly compare. He spoke of my goodness, my heart, my kindness… I fell in love with him even more that day… I started crying. I loved my job. I loved my independence… but I loved him more. I couldn't refuse him again. I couldn't break his heart again."

"So I accepted but before I could he told me his plan… he would get us a house in Hogsmeade. We would live their near the school. He would commute to London… and come home to me at night." Dorea grinned, "We married that summer… the summer of 1956… it was a beautiful wedding. The Potters' and the Blacks' spared no expense. My parents although not happy that I wanted to continue my career, were delighted that I was finally getting married. The only thing left was to provide them with grandchildren. Of course by the time James was born, Charlus' parents were dead. The late Mr Potter had died several years before. He was an auror, like Charlus. It has been a tradition in our family… a raid gone wrong… Mrs Potter got to feel James kick once… it was a brief joy for her. She died of a broken heart… she couldn't live without Leothold. A month before James was born, Riannah passed away."

Dorea frowned sadly, "We'd been trying for so long… to have a child but hadn't been successful. We were so blessed to have James. It was the best thing to happen to either of us. Minerva, Professor McGonagall studied under both Albus and myself… we stayed in contact and she would often visit us whilst she was working at the ministry. In 1956 she told me that she was unhappy at the ministry and so I offered her a position at Hogwarts. I arranged it with Dumbledore. I taught her everything that Albus had taught me. We became very good friends working together… to this day we are the best of friends. I knew that when Charlus and I finally had a child, I would have to take my leave of Hogwarts and I needed a replacement and not just any but one of great competence. Minnie was perfect for the job."

"In the March of 1960, James was born but I discussed it with Charlus. I wanted to continue teaching. I wasn't quite ready to give it up. I taught for one more year but I gradually began to feel that I wanted to devote my time to my family. During that year, our house-elf Mippy, I don't know if you met her… she cared for James whilst I worked part-time. Minerva carried on visiting us often and helping out with James. She absolutely adored him."

"You'd never know – the amount of stern looks she gives him," Marlene commented.

Dorea laughed, "She did that when he was younger too. So at the end of the school year in 1961 I left Hogwarts and we moved to our flat in Wimbledom… I still wasn't ready to become Lady Potter. It was too much. The house remained empty for three years and we lived in London. It worked well… Charlus had just been promoted to the Head of the Auror Office and was incredibly busy."

"We spent the occasional summer here but nothing more but then when James was four I felt the city was no longer the best place for our family. He was very young when he first showed signs of magic and he wasn't very good at controlling it. I knew it wouldn't be long before our muggle neighbours noticed something… so we moved here. He became friends with Alice and Frank – neither of them live far away… He was finally allowed to fly his broomstick in the garden. He hadn't been allowed before because of the muggles. It was perfect and I was finally ready to take on my role as Lady Potter…" Dorea chuckled happily.

"Do you regret any of it?" Marlene asked as they walked up the path to the front door.

"I have no regrets. What could I possibly regret? I have the perfect husband… the perfect son… the perfect home… the perfect life… and I had the chance to have the perfect career… I have experienced everything I could possibly wish to experience. All that is left is seeing James grow up… see him married… and of course I'd love to have grandchildren one day." Dorea grinned happily.

* * *

Kate, Remus and Lily spent their mornings doing homework around the house. They mostly worked in the den but Lily soon found that Kate and Remus were barely doing any homework. They were mainly whispering to themselves in the corner. Lily thought it was cute but she also found they distracted her from her work. She decided to move herself into the library. The library already had an occupant. "Potter…" Lily got the fright of her life. "What are you doing here?"

"Er… excuse me?" James asked, slightly confused.

"I – I never put you down for the sort to spend your mornings in the library," Lily blushed. "I would have thought you would be in your bed, like Sirius or Peter…"

"Er…" James looked nervous.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked.

"Er… nothing much. Just spending a bit of time in MY library."

Lily blushed, "Right. Yeah. Do you mind if I join you?"

"Sure…" James nodded before returning to what he had been doing before Lily had interrupted him.

Lily looked over at his work, "You're actually doing homework?"

"Er… yeah?" James frowned.

"You actually do homework?" Lily looked at him in surprise.

"Of course I do… I have more important things to get detention for than not doing my homework. I usually do my homework on Saturday morning when everyone else is still asleep."

"To keep up your public image?"

"Something like that," James grinned.

* * *

**Please review...**


	50. Chapter 50

**Thanks to Mandy, bookwurm1612, kerreb7, ebonbon and the guest reviewers...**

**As I said I am sorry for having abandoned you all for so long (i.e. two days, lol). Here is another chapter for you all. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 50:**

As the second week of the holidays began, Dorea insisted on taking the Gryffindors to London for a night at the wizarding theatre. Lily had been incredibly excited about the prospect of learning more about the wizarding world. It was all new to her. They watched _Helas, Je me suis Transfigure Les Pieds._ "What does it mean?" Lily asked Dorea excitably.

"Alas, I have Transfigured My Feet," Dorea told the young girl. "It was written in the 1400s by a French playwrite wizard by the name of Malecrit."

They had all dressed up in their new dressrobes. Charlus had insisted that they take several aurors for protective purposes. Just in case, he had said.

Hours later James and Sirius were quoting the play as they left the theatre. "I cannot go with you to the market today, Crapaud," James began.

"But Grenouille, I cannot carry the cow alone," Sirius replied.

"You know, Crapaud, that I am to be Keeper this morning. Who will stop the Quaffle if I do not?"

Sirius laughed, momentarily lapsing from character, "James – you'd make a terrible keeper…"

"Excuse me?" James replied arrogantly, "I'd be a better keeper than you!"

* * *

Their second week went as quickly as the first. Their party at the ministry was arranged for Saturday night. Before they knew it, Saturday was thrust upon them. The Gryffindors spent the day playing Quidditch in the garden. They all played – even Lily (she was a lot more confident than before). When they finished playing the game, Lily grabbed a book and sat in the rose garden. She had grown quite attached to it. The other girls had all gone to have showers. They wanted to spend the rest of the afternoon getting ready. The boys were out in the pool. Lily could hear them laughing and messing about from her bench in the garden. She couldn't focus on her book. She kept wondering who had played the piano on her first night at the Potters. She began to drift off surrounded by the different varieties of roses.

Lily began to dream of a beautiful melody. She was sat by the piano listening to someone play it. They played it beautifully but she couldn't tell who it was. His face was hidden. She could only see his black, messy hair. His hands ran over the beautiful instrument with ease. There was clarity in the melody that he played. He was able to interweave harmonies into the composition without any difficulty. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. She woke with a start. She could still hear the music. She looked up at the house. There was a window open. She rushed into the house, she desperately wanted to know who was playing the instrument but by the time she reached the music room it was once again empty. Lily sighed before making her way to her room. She needed to get ready.

* * *

An hour and a half later Mr and Mrs Potter were waiting for the teenagers in the living room. They were both wearing dressrobes. Mrs Potter's robes were more fitted that Mr Potter's. They were a dark purple colour. Mr Potter's were just a plain black colour. Remus was the first to join them. He wore a pair of royal blue robes that matched his eyes beautifully, "love you look great – very handsome," Dorea said as the young boy joined them. He smiled shyly.

"Thank you Mrs Potter," Remus replied quietly.

Alice and Frank came down the stairs together wearing matching maroon robes and joined the others in the living room waiting for the others to join them. James quickly followed after them in olive green robes. They looked splendid with his hazel eyes. "Oh dear – don't you look handsome!" Dorea couldn't resist.

Marlene, Mary and Kate came down the stairs together. Kate had dark red robes on whilst the other two girls wore lighter colours. Mary's were a luminous yellow whilst Marlene's were sky blue. Peter quickly stumbled behind them wearing plain black dressrobes. An auror arrived at the house by apparation. He walked from the apparation spot to the front door and knocked loudly. Charlus opened the door, wand raised. "What did you say to me when I became the head of the department?" Charlus asked. Several of the Gryffindors shivered at the terrifying authority in his voice. The man before him didn't so much as blink – he was an auror.

"I told you that you would be the best thing to ever happen to the department," the auror replied. "I told you that no one – not even I – could do the job better."

Charlus nodded before lowering the protective spell to allow him in. He quickly embraced him and the Gryffindors realised that they were good friends. "This is Thomas Brant… He is here to escort us to the ministry. Brant will lead the way to ensure no one has breached the Floo network."

Brant nodded towards the students before turning to Charlus, "ready?"

"Almost? Just waiting for two of kids." Charlus turned, "James – fetch Sirius and Lily, please."

"Yes sir," James replied before bolting up the stairs.

"Don't run James!" Dorea called after him.

James knocked on Sirius' door first before barging in, "Come on mate! It's time to go!"

Sirius looked up, "I'm ready – I just didn't realise how long my hair had got."

"I think it suites you," James smiled. "Get yourself down stairs. I've got to get Evans." James darted from the doorway where he stood and down the corridor leaving Sirius stood before a mirror in his navy dressrobes. James practically ran down the corridor before knocking on Lily's door.

"Come in," Lily answered.

James opened the door and walked into the room, "It's time to go Evans."

"Sorry – I fell asleep… I'm ready now. Can you do me a favour?"

"Of course," James replied from his spot near the door.

"Can you help me put my necklace on?" Lily asked blushing slightly.

"Sure thing…" James nodded suddenly blushing himself. He stepped up behind her as she pulled her hair to the side so that it wouldn't be in his way. She handed him the necklace. He briefly looked at the pendent, rubbing his thumb across the doe at the centre of it. "This is beautiful – an emerald I presume?"

"Indeed – it was a present from my parents," he voice shook slightly as his hands brushed her neck gently. James closed the clasp on the necklace before pulling her hair free and dropping it gently to fall down her back.

"Perfect," James commented. Lily blushed yet again. His arm ran down her arm accidentally. He wasn't exactly thinking. He was staring straight into Lily's eye through the mirror in front of them. His hand stopped at her wrist where he felt a bracelet, "this matches?"

"A gift from Severus," she whispered nervously.

James nodded calmly, returning his eyes to the reflection of her eyes in the mirror. "It's pretty – matches your eyes." He dropped his hand from her wrist and walked back towards the door. He stopped at the door and turned, "Are you coming?"

* * *

**Please Review...**

**Coming Soon...**

**1. The Ministry Party...**

**2. The Students Return to Hogwarts...**


	51. Chapter 51

**Thanks to Kerreb7 and ebonbon and my guest reviewer... :) You are awesome...**

**WE HAVE ALSO SOMEHOW COMPLETELY TO MY SURPRISE MANAGED TO GET OVER TWO HUNDRED REVIEWS... WITH 235 REVIEWS IT IS THE MOST REVIEWS I HAVE EVER HAD FOR A STORY SO BIG BIG BIG BIG THANK YOU TO ANYONE AND EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED AT ALL FOR THIS STORY - I REALLY TO LOVE YOU GUYS FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND ENCOURAGEMENT! YOU ARE TRULY AWESOME READERS/ REVIEWERS.**

* * *

**Chapter 51:**

The party of students that arrived at the ministry with Dorea and Charlus were welcomed by the minister himself. "Ah here they are – the young people who keep making a habit of rescuing Hogwarts – come in, come in…"

Joshua Alcaraz led them out of Charlus' office and into the main auror department. "How about a little tour to start you all off – I'm sure for some of you this will be your first time at the ministry. Am I right?"

"Yes sir," several of them squeaked.

"Well as you probably already know, I am the Minister for Magic and I welcome you to the Ministry. Please follow me," Joshua began leading the group of students and the aurors that surrounded them towards a door, "this is the auror office – Charlus' domain. The auror office falls under the jurisdiction of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement – the largest department at the ministry of magic and many believe it to be the most important… however, I refuse to comment on that as it would cause no end of problems…" Joshua Alcaraz chuckled to himself.

"We are on the second level," he led them through a set of double doors and along a passage, "through here is the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office… it's quite a small office – only two employees…" He continued to lead them through the corridor, pointing as they went; "Improper Use of Magic Office… this is the department that deals with underage sorcery and international confederation of wizards statute of secrecy business… Can any of you tell me what the decrees prohibit?" Alcaraz questioned.

Lily raised her hand. Alcaraz laughed, "My dear, this isn't school. Please… you don't need my permission to speak."

"Very well Minister… The Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery prohibits an underage wizard or witch from performing magic outside of the confinds of Hogwarts… and the International Confederation of Wizards Statute of Secrecy prohibits prohibits wizards and witches from performing magic in the presence of Muggles or in a Muggle-inhabited area."

"Very good Miss Evans," Joshua nodded. "Right you are."

Sirius whispered in James' ear, "Bloody show off!"

James laughed gently.

"Moving on… Then we have the Wizengamot Administration Services… merely a clerical department… keeps the court registers and court diaries and the likes… The wizengamot itself is the judicial and legislative branch of the ministry. They make laws and make up – excuse the muggle term – the jury for any trials… the whole Wizengamot isn't usually present unless it is the worst of offenses… some of the trials take place in the dungeons on the lower levels… There are also some smaller courtrooms – less terrifying – on this level…"

"You've also got the Department of Intoxicating Substances… this is the department that makes regulations on the consumption of alcoholic beverages."

"So this is the department we should blame for the serious lack of firewhiskey at this shindig?" Sirius joked.

Alcaraz smiled, chuckling gently, "Indeed Mr Black… Magical Law Enforcement Patrol or Squad (it has many names…) is tasked with general law enforcement. Bob Ogden is the head of this department, although there is talk of his retirement. He has long deserved his retirement in Spain. He's been planning it for years… longer than I've been in the ministry and that's saying something. Although I'm not sure what."

"Hit Wizards… highly trained wizards tasked with arresting dangerous criminals." He noticed several of the students suddenly grow excited, "Easier to enter than the auror department but still a challenge. Entry requirements include five O.W.L.s including Defence Against the Dark Arts, not to mention the N.E.W.T. requirements. It is a very dangerous job – members of this department have a personal bed reserved at St Mungo's at all times in case the worst happens…"

Joshua Alcaraz continued to lead them through the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, "Ministry of Magic Witch Watchers… a very special ministry force that searches for fugitive criminals. They work undercover so to speak… Administrative Registration Department – monitors the wizarding population and the like… Animagus Registry… As you know all Animagi are required to submit themselves once they acquire the ability to turn into an animal, failure to do so results in imprisonment…" he paused for effect, "In Azkaban."

"Finally the Investigation Department… a subdivision of the Auror Office – centred on investigating and tracking down dark wizards. Currently, this part of the ministry is very busy as we are currently searching for a particular dark wizard."

"Voldemort?" several of the students whispered accidently, forgetting that his name had yet to become public knowledge.

"Indeed. I see you are all very much so in the know," Joshua laughed. "Charlus is responsible for this subdivision as it falls under the jurisdiction of the Auror Headquarters… but on a day to day running basis it is Thomas Brant who runs this part of the department."

"This entire department is led by Mr Barty Crouch who is also the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot at present." Barty Crouch stepped forward slightly and nodded gruffly to the youngsters. "Well… there are the other departments but I fear they might not interest you all quite as much… how about an overview… On level one you have Minister for Magic and Support Staff – quite a nice department if I don't say so myself – very nicely furnished… Level Two as you know is the Department of Magical Law Enforcement… Level three – Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes… Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures – level four… The Department of International Magical Cooperation is on the fifth floor… Sixth floor – Department of Magical Transportation… Department of Magical Games and Sport is one the seventh floor. What I will show you is our beautiful Atrium." He led them into a lift. They had to take several lifts as there were too many of them. The group remerged when they reached the Atrium. It was a beautiful large room that resembled something of a lobby but also a reception to welcome visitors. It was a very long hall with a highly polished dark wood floor. On glancing at the ceiling Lily noticed that it was a peacock blue with golden symbols that kept moving like a notice board. There were a large number of fireplaces and half way down the Atrium was a large fountain. "Ah… the Fountain of Magical Brethren – beautiful isn't it? A wizard, a witch, a centaur, goblin and a house-elf. The greatest and the least all equal."

James heard his statement and barely stifled a laugh. He'd completely contradicted himself.

"Sir… Minister… how is that possible? Surely merely the use of words like greatest and least completely undermines the use of the word equal. We cannot, surely and I mean no disrespect, but we cannot call house-elves our equals, or even centaurs or goblins for that matter, not when we refuse to treat them as such. They are not our equals; at least not in the thinking of Wizards and Witches. Although in reality rather than perception I could not say but I would hazard a guess they are our equals and perhaps in some areas our superiors."

"Very good Miss Evans… in a nutshell you hit on the biggest problem the magical world will ever face. We wizards and witches have a habit of seeing ourselves above the company. It's a shame… for it does not do us justice nor anyone else… but may I suggest that it is human nature, human pride so to speak, to see oneself as the superior to all else. That is the reason that none of the magical religions are flourishing anymore. It is impossible almost for us to perceive the possibility that there could be anyone greater or equal to ourselves…" He ended on a happy laughing note. "Such a shame – but what will you do? We cannot change human nature. We can only strive to improve ourselves and perhaps in turn influence our friends."

Lily nodded in understanding.

"Minister," James suddenly spoke up, "I agree that it is a beautiful fountain but I also question its accuracy. I have never witnessed a goblin or a centaur (perhaps a house-elf but not the others) look at a wizard with such love, adoration, approbation and esteem. I hate to say it but I think this fountain merely tells us that we wizards are arrogant enough to believe that the beings we squash will always love us regardless."

"My my James what a thought! We don't squash them!" Alcaraz replied.

"We don't allow them to use wands, we limit their magic, we don't acknowledge them as our equal – that is in some respects squashing them."

"Perhaps. Perhaps you are right. But I would hate to see a day when our alliances are broken," Joshua smiled sadly causing James to agree wholeheartedly. "We are on level eight – to level nine I believe… quickly, quickly, – I think you will like this one." They all rushed once more into the lifts.

* * *

**Have I made up for the last few days of absence yet? lol... I might write one more before bed but I'm not promising anything. **


	52. Chapter 52

**Kerreb7, willtheranger, bookwurm1612, ebonbon, shaaz, Jannice Sace, Hermiones Quill 94 and my mysterious guest reviewer... Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 52:**

"Level Nine – this is the Department of Mysteries…" Alcaraz told them, "behind this door are many hidden and wonderful things… now technically you are not allowed in but for one time only we're bending the rules – this is your reward shall we say?" His eyes bubbled with excitement. "Please follow me."

The Gryffindors followed behind the minister as he made his way into the department. There was silent awe in the air as they made their way down the dark, plain corridor that lead to a black door. His hand held the door knob before he led them in, "This department is responsible for carrying out our most confidential research. Most of what is done here is done in complete secrecy. Few wizards – even those working for the Ministry – know what is located within this department. I can't tell you everything, only that here the great mysteries of our existence are studied; love, space, thought, time, death… the list is endless." Seconds later the group were stood in a circular room with a highly polished floor that resembled standing water. James and the others looked around the room to see twelve handless doors. Harry recognised the room automatically as the entrance chamber to the department of mysteries. Before they knew it the room was spinning. When it stopped, Alcaraz told them excitably; "You will each choose a door… One at a time…"

There was an excited murmuring around the entrance chamber. "Who's first?" Joshua asked the teenagers.

None of them could decide so Sirius pushed James forward but James didn't want to go first so he pushed Alice towards the minister. Alice stepped forward nervously and went towards the first door, the one directly opposite her. She looked back at the minister nervously. He tilted his head expectantly so she stepped forward and led them into the room.

"Ah…" the minister smiled, "be careful… don't get to close to the brains… In this chamber the Unspeakables study the concept of thought. The study how we think, why we think, when we think, in what way do we think… every question you could ever ask about your brain has already been asked in this room." The room was long and rectangular, lit by low-hanging lamps. There was a great big tank of brains swimming in a green solution. The students were a bit grossed out by the hideous brains. "Should we go through the next door?"

They quickly returned to the entrance chamber and this time Peter stepped forward nervously. The room had spun round once more so that they didn't know which door led to the rest of the ministry or the brain room. They entered the next room and found themselves floating. It was a dark room full of planets. "The Space Chamber – this is where space is studied… don't really know what to tell you about this one but it sure is fun right?"

The Gryffindors certainly thought so as they floated into each other doing their best to wrestle in the air. They quickly left the room and were back in the spinning entrance chamber. Frank opened the next door but they merely found themselves back in the brain room, "ah shame," Joshua tapped his back, "bad luck mate."

Next Kate tried a door. She led them into another long, rectangular room. It was full of beautiful, dancing light that sparkled like gems. They were millions of clocks and time-turners. There was a large crystal bell jar. "This room really is spectacular – the time room. Have you ever wondered about time? I know I have… how is it that it always passes… that we can get it back with a time-turner, that it always goes forward but doesn't go back – except without a time-turner, what is it that makes time work, how is it possible?"

Mary found herself back in the space room much to her disappointment and Remus ended up back in the brain room yet again. Sirius led them into the Death Chamber, a large, square room. It was dimly lit with stone tiers leading to a bit in the centre of the room. In the pit was a dais, upon which stood a very old stone archway. "The Death Chamber – don't get too close to the arch… you might not be able to walk away from it."

James was next to try a door. He led them into the Hall of Prophecy. "Every prophecy ever told lies recorded in this room. Yes James – your prophecy is here." The minister noticed James look of sudden excitement. "That's why I suggested we visit the department of mysteries. I was hoping we'd visit this room. Follow me."

The Minister led the Gryffindors down the aisle through the hall passed thousands of prophecies. He stopped when he reached the right prophecy. "Only you can lift it James…" Alcaraz encouraged him.

James took it shakily from its place on the shelf. There was a strange whisper as they hear the prophecy; YOU HAVE A CHOICE TO MAKE… TONIGHT THEY WILL ATTACK. INSTEAD OF ATTACKING THE NAMELESS MANY, THEY WILL ATTACK THE LEADER! INSTEAD OF ATTACKING THE NAMELESS MUGGLES THEY WILL ATTACK THE GOVERNMENT, PARLIMANT, THE LEADER OF THE MUGGLE PEOPLE… BUT THEY WILL ALSO ATTACK THE SCHOOL… THE BOUNDARIES WILL BE BROKEN AND THE STUDENTS WILL BE THREATENED… YOU HAVE A CHOICE TO MAKE… WILL YOU SAVE ONE OR WILL YOU SAVE MANY… TONIGHT THEY WILL ATTACK… WHO WILL YOU SAVE?

James remembered the first time he had heard the prophecy, "it doesn't get any less eerie then?"

Alcaraz laughed gently as James returned the prophecy orb back to its place. "Sadly no… anyway onto the next room…"

Lily was the last of her friends to choose a door. The door did not open when she tried it. She tried it again but it stayed close. She turned expectantly to the minister, her eyes questioning him. "Ah… the Ever-Locked Room… This door is never opened. It must be kept locked at all times. It contains something that is more terrifying and yet more wonderful than any other form of magic. It is more powerful than death, greater than human intelligence, stronger than the forces of nature. It is also the one thing we question most. The Ever-Locked Room is also known as the Love Chamber…"

"Love?" Sirius scoffed.

"Indeed Mr Black – there really is nothing greater."

"So we – we can't go in?" Lily asked.

"Sadly no… but I will tell you that it is a superb room. When I was new to the ministry, I had the privilege of working in this department. The room is brighter than the sun… it's the most magical thing I have ever seen. There are people who can't bear to be in the room. It is as if love hurts them somehow… Why don't we return to the auror office… have something to eat and I something I want to talk to you about."


	53. Chapter 53

**Hey! I'm exhausted. My little sister had a sleepover last night and I only got to bed at half five this morning so I am dead. I wanted to get this chapter up for you before I pass out. I apologise if I've made more mistakes than usual. I've practically been writing with my eyes closed. Normally I'd mention my reviewers... not tonight sorry. :( But please enjoy reading... we have 256 reviews btw...**

* * *

**Chapter 53:**

The Gryffindors were sat together in the Potters' living room later that night discussing the party they had just left. They had all changed out of their dressrobes and into their pyjamas and were sat drinking hot chocolate. Lily was squashed in between James and Sirius on one of the sofas, "I just don't get it… why?"

"Why what?" James asked.

"Why did he… why did he tell us that there was a place at the ministry for each of us? We're only third years…"

"I thought that was strange too," Remus frowned.

Sirius laughed, "Isn't it obvious? He thinks we're awesome."

Lily replied with, "Black – you're not awesome but you're certainly ridiculous," at the same time that James gave his own reply, "I think the ministry is a bit broken at the moment; employees are going missing, everyone is working tirelessly, and certain employees loyalty is in question. He knows that Voldemort is recruiting at Hogwarts – so Alcaraz has decided to play him at his own game."

"That's terrible!" Mary frowned from her place by the fire. "Surely not!"

"I think so…" James sighed.

"But it's not like they can give jobs until we're of age," Sirius replied uncertainly.

"Ever heard of the idea that loyalty is stronger the longer it has lasted?" James asked. Some of his friends nodded their heads whilst others sat in confusion. "Basically – if he wins us now with his department of mysteries and the prospect of future jobs, it gives him room to gain our trust. Once he has our trust he will gain our loyalty."

Remus nodded, "That makes sense."

"I wouldn't mind a job at the ministry," Marlene commented.

"Me neither – I'd quite like to be an auror!" Alice told her friends.

Frank went suddenly pale, "sweetie I don't like the sound of that."

"Like you don't want to do it too!"

"That's different."

"How?" Alice asked suddenly irritated.

"I don't mind risking my life but the idea of risking yours…"

The other Gryffindors were growing more and more awkward as the conversation continued. "What so I'm allowed to spend my life worrying about you but you aren't willing to do the same for me?"

"That's not what I mean," Frank tried to cut in.

James suddenly stood up, "Right I'm off to bed."

Sirius, Marlene and Lily both followed him up the stairs. Remus, Kate, Peter and Mary weren't far behind. They could still hear Alice and Frank arguing as they ascended the stairs. "I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you."

"And you don't think I feel the same way?" Alice was practically screaming.

Lily frowned, "I don't think anyone is going to be sleeping with that racket. Fancy some chocolate?"

"Yeah Lils," Marlene replied quickly.

James suggested that they wait for them to calm down in his bedroom. It was after all much larger than the others. They all nodded and followed after him. Lily had darted to her room to fetch the chocolate. When Lily walked into James' bedroom she was very surprised by the colour scheme. "I would have had you pegged for traditional Gryffindor colours," Lily commented as she eyed his walls.

"It was until I came home from school for the summer after first year," James replied honestly.

"I wonder why it changed," Lily thought out loud.

"I have my theories," James blushed.

They carried on their conversation from before, "I really don't get everything that is going on," Remus sighed.

"I don't think anyone does," Kate scowled. "I mean… most people know less than we do. They must be even more confused than us…"

James nodded in agreement, "We're the lucky ones really."

"Don't say that Potter – you'll jinx it," Lily was staring angrily at James across the room. James had sprawled across his bed.

"I never took you for the superstitious type Evans," James joked. Lily was stood by a large bookshelf pretending to look through James' personal collection of books now, blushing gently.

"Never mind," Lily replied sheepishly.

The rest of their time at the Potters' home was spent happily. All thoughts of Voldemort, war and Death Eaters was gone from their heads. Charlus and Dorea even took them camping in the forest behind the house for a few days. Charlus used it as an excuse to teach the students some protective magic much to their excitement. When it came to the students finally returning to Hogwarts none of them, including Lily, were looking forward to getting back into their previous routine. James was especially anxious that the holiday never end. He was concerned that as soon as they returned to Hogwarts Lily would remember that they weren't really friends and they'd be back to square one. James felt like they'd finally become friends. He didn't want to lose the thing that it had taken him three years to gain. They were driven to London in ministry cars yet again. When they finally reached the platform, James kissed his mother good bye and clasped his father's hand. Dorea hugged all the children, reminding them to behave. Charlus however, merely waved happily.

The train journey was not their easiest. Snape and Avery had walked into the Gryffindors' compartment. They had been looking for a fight – "it's your fault our friend is dead."

"No – I think you've got the wrong end of the stick," Sirius joked.

"Well its kind of his own fault," James replied. "He's the one who ended up being kissed by a dementor in the corrifor."

When both boys held their wands out, aiming at each others heart, Lily grabbed Snape and darted from the room.

"I knew it was toooo soon," James commented. "Tooo bloody soon."


	54. Chapter 54

**Thanks to those of you who read my last chapter - it really wasn't my best. I was so tired. :( Kerreb7, Bellsz, ebonbon, Jannice Sace and The Grey Lady - thanks...**

* * *

**Chapter 54:**

Lily was back to her usual snappy self whenever James was around. James and Snape had had several confrontations in the corridors following the Easter break. Every time James saw Snape he couldn't resist the temptation to hex him. He was still incredibly annoyed with the boy for what had happened on the train. He couldn't help but blame Snape for the change in his relationship with Lily. Remus and Lily had started studying for their end of year exams much to the distaste of their friends. They could both be found in the library whenever they weren't in lessons. James, Sirius and Peter were making the most of the weather. It had been warm for about a week and most students could be found out in the grounds. Marlene was spending most of her time with her current boyfriend, Richard Thole, a fifth year student. They had even been on a double date with Richard's friends Preston and Renee, one of the Gryffindor chasers. One afternoon all four marauders were sat by the lake with Kate and Mary. Remus had his head in his book and none of the friends knew where Alice or Frank had disappeared to. Sirius was huffing gently under his breath. "What is the matter, Sirius?" James asked, opening one eye to glance at his best friend. He had been almost asleep under the shade of the marauders' favourite tree.

"Nothing," Sirius replied.

"That's crap," Peter blurted out.

"Mind your own business, Pete."

"Sirius," Remus closed his book, "that was unkind."

"Sorry," Sirius muttered.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

Sirius refused to comment but nodded his head to the other side of the lake where Marlene was sat with Richard. "Are you… jealous?" Peter asked loudly.

"PETER!" Sirius shouted, before trying to punch him. Peter got to his feet and ran away. Sirius chased after him as he ran up towards the castle.

The other friends laughed happily at the sight of Sirius grabbing Peter, pushing him down and sitting on top of him before helping him up. The two friends made their way back to the group of friends and fell back onto the floor barely keeping in a fit of laughter.

* * *

The weeks following the Easter holiday went quickly. James quite enjoyed some of his classes but potions class was practically killing him. Slughorn had them revising their Hair-Raising potion but James barely paid his potion any attention. His eyes were focused on Lily and Snape who were working at the desk just in front of him. James couldn't help but feel jealous of Snape's friendship with Lily. James and Lily had had several arguments in the last few weeks. Every time James came into the library to see Remus, Lily got incredibly aggravated with him for disturbing her. To make things worse she always seemed to be around when James hexed Snape, something that was becoming more of a habit than ever before. There wasn't a day that passed that Snape didn't end up either transfigured into something else or hexed. The marauders had pranked the Slytherins, transforming them all into different animals, as they ate their breakfast. James was once again thankful for all the different transfiguration spells the boys had learnt as a result of trying to help Remus.

Several younger students had pranked one of the boys' bathrooms so the marauders gave them marauders points much to the younger students delight. The boys weren't particularly keeping a record of the points they gave but the school had started doing it for them. Next to the giant jewel jars recording the house points there was a slightly smaller set of jars. They had purple jewels instead of house colour jewels but the jars were in the shape of the first letter of the house. There was a very empty S shaped one, a very full G shaped jar, and partially full R and H jars. Lily had probably lost the most points throughout the year so far. Every time James saw Lily with Snape he took marauder points from both of them. He took even more away whenever she got annoyed with James. He felt slightly bitter but he couldn't stop himself. He didn't really think Lily cared anyway.

The students were very grateful that life had returned to normal at Hogwarts. The Slytherins had barely attacked anyone choosing to keep to themselves. This left the atmosphere at Hogwarts much lighter than it had been as long as James or the others could remember. Before the end of April the Gryffindors, all except Remus and Lily, had grown bored by the lack of excitement. In Herbology they had been learning how to harvest Puffapods and in Charms they were studying cheering charms. The cheering charms at least improved the Gryffindors' moods for one day. Cynthia Keeney was working the Gryffindor Quidditch team harder than ever in the running up to their final match of the season. Hufflepuff had beaten Slytherin the previous weekend leaving Cynthia slightly nervous, not that the rest of the team could understand why. She seemed to think that it would result in them playing a moody Slytherin team. She seemed to think they'd play dirty. Sirius had even tried reminding her that Slytherin would have to beat them by more than three hundred and eighty points to win the cup. Sadly he hadn't calmed her nerves but rather seemed to heighten them. "This is my last year Black!" Cynthia almost shouted at him. They were practicing three nights a week leaving them little time to spend on homework in the evenings. Since they were spending so much of their afternoons in the grounds, James and Sirius received several detentions for uncompleted homework. As a result James and Sirius had ended up staying up late into the night trying to finish their homework. This resulted in them both falling asleep countless times during History of Magic class. Lily scolded the boys for their behaviour, "it was very interesting I'll have you know – the witch hunts are a fascinating part of our history," she told them angrily before storming off.

* * *

**Please Review...**


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55:**

May was a quiet month. Lily barely spent any time with her friends at all, choosing to spend most of her time either in the library studying or with Severus Snape. They practiced their potions together in Professor Slughorn's empty classroom. Slughorn had taken to watching them. Lily had recently become his favourite student. He would sit talking to them happily as they practiced the different potions that he hinted might be coming up in their end of year exam. The Gryffindors missed Lily a lot but didn't really know how to approach the subject with her so they decided to just wait until she felt like spending time with them once more.

Gryffindors match against Slytherin was at the end of the month so Gryffindor Tower had become somewhat excitable. James and Sirius were even busier than they had been at the end of April. The teachers seemed to be giving them more homework every week. Divination was no longer fun as Lily was barely speaking to James. This made reading her palm incredibly difficult. He tried desperately to start a conversation but she would not respond to him without a huff or puff. He sighed angrily after trying several times. At the end of the lesson Lily tried to rush out of the room but James grabbed her arm, "Evans – was any of it real?"

"What?" She turned around to face him, confusion etched across his face.

"At my house you were so different; kind – we were friends…" he tried to articulate what he felt, "I thought perhaps – no I hoped… that perhaps we might stay that way but… well I'm beginning to wonder if you were merely being polite because you were in my home… you were my guest?"

"I… I wanted to… everyone made such a big deal about how I was being unfair to you… unkind to you… so I tried. I tried to be your friend but you are not what they think you are. You're cruel and unthoughtful… you… you… I was right about you when I first met you."

"Evans…" James tried.

"You – you were supposed to be the kind boy I met at your house… not this… not the arrogant jerk you are at Hogwarts. You… you made me like you… I almost thought we could be friends… I thought you were kind… but then you see Severus on the train and you change… suddenly you are cruel… suddenly you've got a look in your eyes…" she could feel tears on her cheek, "it's vindictive… you don't care do you? He's not so very different from you, you know. I can't be friends with anyone who hates my best friend."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," James replied before going to leave the room.

"You don't even offer to try!"

James turned to look at her once more, "try? You want me to try? You want me to change how I feel so that I might be your friend? What about compromise? It seems a bit one sided to me." James couldn't hide his anger.

"I – I am only asking that you try not to hate him. Is that really too much to ask?" Lily sighed. "I suppose it is…"

James sighed, "I'm sorry Evans but I can't… too much has happened for that. But it was real, wasn't it? You weren't just pretending…?"

"No James – I wasn't pretending. I promise."

* * *

James tried his best to forget his conversation with Lily Evans. It shouldn't have been too difficult considering that Lily was still not spending much time with the other Gryffindors but it seemed that James was unable to forget about her. Her words were constantly in his mind. James was thinking about her as he made his way out of the castle on Monday morning for his Care of Magical Creatures lesson. Professor Kettleburn was waiting for them just outside the forbidden forest. Once the students were all gathered together around their teacher, Professor Kettleburn began to speak; "today we are going to have a bit of excitement… we will be going into the forest… we will be trying to find a Clabbert. They somewhat resemble a cross between a monkey and a frog. They have smooth skin… a mottled green colour. They have short horns and wide grinning faces with razor sharp teeth. Pair up… Pair up… lets see… Mr Potter, Miss McKinnon… Mr Black, Miss Evans… Mr Pettigrew, Miss Flint… Mr Stebbins, Miss MacDonald…"

The pairs began to make their way into the forest. James smiled at Marlene; "We've not really spent time together ever since Easter," James commented.

"I know," Marlene frowned, "I've been with Richard…"

"How is Thole?" James made conversation as they searched for the small creature.

"He's ok," Marlene replied. "I don't really like him though…"

"Why are you…?"

"I don't really know to be honest," Marlene replied, knowing his question, "I think I was hoping Sirius might get jealous or something… foolish I know."

"No, not at all…" James sighed, "He was jealous you know."

"He was?" She tried not to express her delight at the idea of Sirius being jealous.

James nodded, "He likes you… but you have to remember its Sirius we're talking about."

"Of course… Mr Sirius Black, the most notorious player at Hogwarts… and he's only in his third year! He'll only get worse and you're no better Potter!"

James laughed at the idea of him being a player. James talked to Marlene about his conversation with Lily. He hadn't spoken to anyone about it. "James I'm so sorry – She's been completely ridiculous. You really mustn't take much from it…" Marlene tried to console him.

When they returned with their Clabbert, they realised that they had been much quicker than their classmates so they waited patiently. When the whole class were finally gathered together, Professor Kettleburn began to inform them of their homework. Sirius could be heard complaining about the idea of having more homework. "I don't want to do another bloody essay!"

"Your Chimaera essay will be due in next week," Professor Kettleburn glared at Sirius.

The students began to make their way back up to the castle. Peter and Mary weren't talking because Peter had accused Mary of flirting with her Hufflepuff partner, Thomas Stebbins. "I was not!" She all but screamed at him, "but even if I was what is it to you? We're not together! You haven't even told me you like me! I'm not yours!" She stormed off towards the castle, leaving a very confused Peter surrounded by their friends.

"I wasn't expecting that," Peter muttered.

* * *

**Please Review...**

**Coming Soon...  
**

**1, Quidditch...**

**2, News from Outside of Hogwarts...**

**I just want to make an apology - Gryffindor have already played Hufflepuff - it's Slytherin they need to play...**

**:) I've changed it now... **

**3, Some lessons...**

**4, Exams...**


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56:**

James was growing more and more tired as May continued. The combination of Quidditch practice and homework was becoming exhausting. James was working well into the night most nights. Sirius and Cynthia had already tried to force him to go to bed. The Quidditch match was in the morning. Harry was sat opposite his father at a small table in the common room. James had his head bent as he leant over his paper. _A Chimaera is a type of hybrid animal native to Greece. The Chimaera is a vicious, bloodthirsty creature with a lion's head, a goat's body, and a dragon's tail. They are considered very dangerous (XXXXX) by the Ministry of Magic and their eggs are classified as Class A Non-Tradeable Materials… _Harry watched as his father's eyes drooped and soon he was fast asleep with his face in his essay. The common room was empty and so there was no one to wake him and send him to bed. Everyone had gone to bed early so that they would be fresh for the morning's Quidditch match. Lily just so happened to walk into the common room. She had been at the library with Severus until curfew and had walked back to tower slowly as she wanted to prolong her time with her best friend. They had talked about the dementor attack. Lily had asked him to promise that he wouldn't get involved in any more of the Slytherins vicious plots. He had agreed reluctantly. She was now making her way towards the stairs to the girls' dormitory when she happened upon James asleep. She sighed, "James – wake up."

He didn't respond.

"Come on James – you need to get to bed," she shook his shoulder gently.

He grabbed her hand with his own in his sleep, snuggling into it. "Wake up Potter!"

That snapped him out of it. He woke with a start, "Evans… what are you…"

"I'm waking you up – I want a victory tomorrow and I doubt we'll get it if you hurt your back asleep here."

"Oh… ok," James stood up and yarned, stretching.

Lily giggled, "You look hilarious!"

"Excuse me?" James looked slightly offended.

"You have ink all over your face… I wonder if I could read your essay off your face… _A Chimaera is a type of hybrid animal native…_"

"Ok you made your point," James grumbled.

"Some ones tired," Lily commented, teasing him gently, "It's easily legible – only backwards. How is the actual essay?"

"Well it was finished – I'll have to re-write it now though…"

"Oh no! Let me have a look – I might know a spell for fixing ones handwriting!"

"Why would you… you have excellent handwriting!"

"Yes but Sev doesn't," Lily explained carefully.

"I see," James couldn't completely keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"Right – all better," Lily handed him his essay, "do you want me to fix your face?"

"No, its fine – I'll just wash it off," James laughed.

Lily smiled at him, "make sure you win us that cup Potter!"

"I'll do my best," he ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"I'm sure it will be enough… Now bed – or we're going to have a very sleepy seeker in the morning."

"I thought you hated Quidditch Evans," James replied before moving.

"I may have changed my mind."

"Why?" James was bewildered.

She smiled again, "You," she said before practically running up the stairs.

* * *

The following morning the Gryffindor table was chaotic. The team looked nervous whilst the rest of the table merely looked excited. The rest of the school had thrown off their usual house colours to wear the Gryffindor colours. Only Slytherin remained in their green. Cynthia appeared to be right about the team. They each looked angry. James noticed one player actually looked like he was going to eat his fork at the breakfast table. The Slytherin captain, Emma Vanity was the only person on the team who wasn't in their final year at the school. She was also the smallest by far, she was perfectly proportioned for her position as seeker. Efrain McGlothlin, the keeper was giving James evils. His elder brother had recently been sent to Azkaban. McGlothlin, Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy made their way over to the Gryffindor table. They walked straight up to Potter, "I'm going to get you Potter… I might not be able to do it myself but I promise yer, my team are going to pummel you. You're gonna be lucky if yer walking after this match. Ain't that right, Malfoy?"

"Too bloody right it is," Lucius smiled, "I'm beater you see… I'm going to keep hitting you with bludger after bludger until you've got permanent brain damage…"

"And then I'm going to score the winning goal," Narcissa added cooly.

"Is that everything – because I was hoping to eat my breakfast in peace," James replied briskly.

"Yer going pay Potter – that dad of yours is going to be so sorry fer putting my brother in Azkaban."

"I doubt that, if you're anything to go by," James muttered before turning back around to face his friends.

"Have any of you seen Alice?" Lily asked.

"No – she wasn't in bed when I got up this morning," Kate answered.

"That's strange…" Lily frowned.

The friends quickly made their way down to the pitch. They were very excited about the final match of the season. James couldn't wait to hold the cup. He was certain they would win, even if they lost the match surely they'd get the cup. He could hear his classmates in the stands above as he got ready in the locker room. Cynthia smiled at the team; "Right – we're the best team this school has. We've won both matches we've played this year… 280 to 60… 230 to 10… we're in the lead… 510 points… Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are back in the three hundreds… Slytherin don't stand a chance. That cup is ours! But don't get cocky – do you hear my Sirius? – they are bound to play dirty, especially after breakfast. This isn't just Quidditch for them, it's revenge. So let's show them that Quidditch isn't about revenge, Quidditch isn't about vendettas, Quidditch is about winning! Quidditch is about being the best! We are the best and we deserve to be acknowledged as the best!"

* * *

**Please review...**

**Coming Next...  
**

**1. Quidditch...**

**2. News from outside Hogwarts...**

**3. Classes...**

**4. Exams...**


	57. Chapter 57

**Hi everyone... here is another little chapter for you... I'm hoping to get snitch 3 finished very soon... Thanks to Kerreb 7, Mystery-Immortal, ebonbon, Hawkswishes, Jannice Sace, Hermiones Quill 94 and Willtheranger for the reviews... **

* * *

**Chapter 57:**

The Gryffindor team made their way out onto the pitch. The Slytherin team met them in the centre of the pitch. The Slytherin team was much bulkier than their Gryffindor counterparts. They towered over the Gryffindors. The smallest person on the Slytherin team was their captain; Emma Vanity grimaced at Cynthia Keeney as they shook hands. The two teams mounted their brooms and took off as Madam Hooch blew her whistle. "And their off…" the commentator could be heard over the roaring of the crowd. James darted around the pitch searching for the snitch. The sooner he caught it the better. The Slytherin seeker and captain, Vanity was watching him closely, scrutinising his every move. Gryffindor quickly took the lead, scoring several goals. The Slytherin beaters Lucius Malfoy and Barty Crouch Junior were tailing James closely. Harry watched from a corner of the pitch, near the Gryffindor locker room. He couldn't help but feel slightly scared for his father. Malfoy and Crouch were much bigger than him, both in their seventh and final year at Hogwarts, they were strong, hulking men compared to the slightly scrawny James. They kept sending bludger after bludger at the poor seeker. James barely managed to avoid them. Crouch grew impatient and flew up alongside James, using his elbow to try and knock him off his broom. "Serious fouling by the Slytherin beater – cobbing is against the rules you fat lump!" The commentator practically screamed angrily. "Keeney in possession. She passes to Arteage who scores!" Mark Lewis, the commentator continued, "Preston Rowlands is one lucky man! Any guy would be lucky to have Renee Arteage on his arm."

"Slytherin in possession… Narcissa Black has the quaffle… passes to Nesbit… who passes to Becnal… back to Nesbit… ahhh come on… Slytherin score their first goal of the match. Gryffindor in the lead with 70 to 10."

"Gryffindor back in possession… Paling has the quaffle. Next year's team is going to be interesting… with Captain Cynthia Keeney, beater Rob Calloway and chaser Michael Paling all graduating; it will be interesting to see who takes the captain's position. There is a lot of talk about it in the Gryffindor Tower… Of course, my money is on Potter… He's only a third year but I've never seen anyone fly like he does…"

James was barely paying any attention to the commentary. He was heavily distracted by the two beaters who were still following him closely. "Good use of the reverse pass by Keeney… bloody hell look at Potter… that move is called the Sloth Grip Roll… most players don't have the upper body strength for that play… I wonder if he has a sixth pack…"

James, who had been hanging upside down on his broomstick to avoid a bludger, righted himself without any difficulty. James quickly returned to his search for the snitch. James could see the snitch but felt like having a little fun with his current Slytherin entourage. He dived, catching the snitch in the sleeve of his robes before continuing a supposed search of the pitch. Vanity had yet to see the snitch and so decided to join the beaters tailing James. James dived towards the ground in a suicidal dive. The three Slytherins following closely behind. When he was inches from the ground he let up from his dive and watched as the Slytherins hurtled into the ground. Without the Slytherin beaters attacking the Gryffindor chasers, Gryffindor had managed to score another five goals, bringing the score up to 150: 10. James smiled cruelly. He was enjoying this. They had already won but he was going to give one hell of a show. As the Slytherins righted themselves once more, he dove again. They followed once more but thought twice as they realised what he was doing. James zoomed back up the pitch until he was directly in the middle before he allowed the snitch to escape from its hide away. "Bloody hell Potter – that's the Plumpton Pass everyone… hiding it in his sleeve… that's why Potter is bound to be the next captain." James caught the snitch before raising it high above his head. "Potter has the snitch… Gryffindor win… 300: 10… Gryffindor win the Quidditch Cup!"

James began to make his way down towards the grass. "Slytherin come in fourth with 140 points… Hufflepuff in third with 330 points… Ravenclaw in second place with 350 points… and Gryffindor win with a humongous 810 points!"

Crouch grew angry and threw his bat at James' head. James managed to duck just in time. He wasn't quick enough to dodge Malfoy's bludger that he sent his way. Madam Hooch was furious, "This game is over… how dare you! DETENTION! Malfoy, Crouch – my office NOW!"

McGonagall was by James' side within seconds, "are you alright Potter?"

"Just grand Professor," James replied. His head was pounding but he was more than happy to ignore it as his team mates rushed around him, lifting him up onto their shoulders. They gave him the Quidditch Cup and James had to admit it was the second best moment in his life. The only thing better than holding the Quidditch Cup was holding a sleeping Lily.

* * *

Frank was beginning to worry about Alice. She hadn't been at the match or at lunch or dinner. He had searched all their favourite hideouts. She wasn't anywhere in the grounds or the library or anywhere in Gryffindor Tower. The girls were equally concerned. Lily had decided to join the celebrating Gryffindors for their party. She had missed her friends. James and the marauders had a great time with all the other Gryffindors celebrating their victory but James could barely concentrate, he was so worried about Alice. He quickly whizzed up the stairs to check the marauders map. He found a dot marked Alice Prewett in an old classroom on the fourth floor. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and went to find her. When he entered the dark classroom he was shocked to hear her sobbing gently. "Alice?"

"James?" she cried.

"What's wrong Ali?" James engulfed her in a large hug as they sat on the floor.

"D-Dad…" she couldn't continue. She passed him a piece of parchment. James struggled to read it in the dark classroom.

_Dear Alice,_

_I'm so sorry to have to tell you this by letter but I have no choice. Your father was murdered last night. I can't tell you what he was doing when he was killed. Only that you would be proud of him. He was doing the right thing, trying to protect his family. He loved you very much and I'm so sorry my dear. I have spoken to Professor Dumbledore. You are to come home immediately for the funeral. You have been exempt from your end of year exams._

_I love you. Get a good night's sleep and I will see you tomorrow._

_Mum. Xxx_

There were wet patches covering the letter and some of the ink had smudged. "Oh Alice, I'm so sorry."

"I-I… why won't she tell me why he's dead?" Alice's eyes begged for an answer.

"I don't know… Do you remember the order? The Order of the Phoenix…"

"Dumbledore's secret organisation?" Alice asked.

"Yes… it might be something to do with that. We're not supposed to know anything about it."

"I guess… do you think the death eaters killed him?"

"I do… your mum said he was murdered. I can't think of anyone else who would murder him… well except maybe Voldemort himself."

"You don't think…"

"No I don't… I hope not."

* * *

**Please review...**

**Coming Up...  
**

**1. Lessons...**

**2. Exams...**

**3. The END...**


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58:**

The following day left the Gryffindor third years without one of their own. Alice had returned home to be with her mother. The Gryffindors didn't expect to hear much from her as they imagined that she would be very busy planning her father's funeral. The weekend was spent enjoying the weather in the grounds. The Gryffindors even went swimming in the lake. Lily joined them for several hours by the side of the lake. Mary and Peter were barely speaking but the other Gryffindors noticed them giving each other pointed glances as they tried to work each other out. They both seemed completely confused. As Monday approached, Remus was called home to visit his aunt who had come to visit from Australia, or at least that is what he told the other Gryffindors. According to Remus, he hadn't seen his Aunt Coralline since he was nine years old. The marauders of course knew better. Whilst Remus spent his time in the shrieking shack over the next few days the marauders found a new resolve to become Animagi. They began spending what time had been previously devoted to Quidditch practice learning the different wandless magic spells that were needed. It was much harder than any of the other magic they had ever had to perform and if it wasn't for their friend Remus' dire situation there was no doubt in the marauders' minds that they would never achieve it. They refused to give up however, while ever Remus needed their help.

The Gryffindor girls wrote to Alice often, filling her in on all the things she was missing, especially the different pranks the marauders had pulled on the other students. They were surprised when James received a letter from Alice at breakfast on Thursday morning. Both Lily and Frank looked slightly annoyed and perhaps slightly jealous although Frank's expression soon relaxed into a face of pained concern as James read her letter aloud.

_Dear James (and everyone else… especially you Frank dear),_

_I'm writing to you James because I'm very busy and don't have time to write to everyone but I wanted to tell you about what we discussed in the classroom. You know what I mean…You were right. He was involved in what you think he was involved in – you'll have to explain to the group. I can't in the letter, it's not safe. I'm not sure what he was doing for them but I overheard mother talking to your mother about it. Apparently they are all involved… I'm going to try and find out more. I'll let you know as soon as I do. It was Voldemort… no death eaters…_

_I love you all. Say thanks to the girls for their letters._

_Alice. X_

James sighed. "What does she mean?" Lily asked.

"Her dad…" James looked around. "Right everyone – boys' dorm in ten minutes. We can't talk here. The walls have ears."

The Gryffindors ate quickly before making their way back to Gryffindor Tower. When they were all in the third year boys' dorm room and a silencing charm was put in place, James began to explain; "it's a long story… I don't know if any of you remember about the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yeah… Dumbledore's group against Voldemort…"

"Indeed – well my parents, Alice's parents, Frank's mother, Marlene's parents and grandmother… they are all involved in some way… I don't know much about them but I know they are secretly working to bring Voldemort down."

"That's why he died?" Marlene asked.

"Ignatius was working for the Order when he was murdered, yes. I don't know what he was doing exactly – neither does Alice."

"Bloody hell – it's real isn't it," Sirius frowned as if he had only just realised that war was at their doorstep.

"Yes Sirius – very very real."

* * *

The rest of June went in a daze. Classes were becoming tedious as the weather was so amazing that all the students struggled to stay indoors. Even Lily was avoiding the stale heat of the library, choosing to study by her favourite waterfall with Snape. They had tried to avoid talking about the dementor attack but Lily knew that they couldn't avoid it forever. Eventually however, it was Snape that raised the conversation, "I've been so foolish. I'm so sorry Lils. I promise I'm going to stay out of all of it from now on. I was just scared they wouldn't like me if I didn't join in."

"They wouldn't be real friends if that were the case," Lily replied.

"I know but they…"

"I know – they are your friends… you don't want to ruin your friendships. I get it…"

"I'm sorry Lils."

"I understand."

"It won't happen again. I'm going to focus on my exams and forget all about it…"

Lily nodded, hoping that her best friend wouldn't break his promise this time. "Should we go to Slughorn's classroom and practice our shrinking solutions?"

"I'd like that," Severus smiled.

* * *

Only Lily was paying attention in charms on Thursday afternoon. The rest of the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were unable to concentrate in the heat of the charms classroom. "Carpe Retractum is a fantastic charm. It creates a retractable magical rope. The rope can then be used to pull objects or even if the object is affixed to something then it can pull the caster towards the object… Now the hand movement is very interesting… for those of you who know anything of muggle fishing… you will recognise the hand movement." Professor Flitwick demonstrated the hand movement before continuing, "the incantation is Carpe Retractum… now interestingly when you use this charm on an object it produces purple light whilst if you use it on creatures the light is orange. Pair up please… first I want you to practice on your textbooks… once you manage that successfully I want you to try it on your partner…"

James and Sirius began practicing but neither one of them were working particularly hard. Lily had managed to achieve the charm within fifteen minutes much to James and Sirius' irritation. Remus wasn't far behind her. At the end of the lesson, Professor Flitwick told them to research the Glacius freezing charm as they would be learning it next week.

James at least managed to focus in defence. Merely because of the subject matter however. Professor Salazar had began to teach them about Inferi. "We aren't going to be studying them in detail… you will learn more about them later… in your seventh year."

"An inferius is a dead body, reanimated by a Dark Wizard, similar to a zombie. They have no free will, and cannot think for themselves; their purpose is merely to serve as the puppets of the Dark Wizard who reanimated them. In your seventh year you will learn more about the Dark Art of Necromancy. As to defending oneself against an inferius… because Inferi are creatures of the dark, they dislike light and heat. The most effective spell against them is a fire-summoning spell, such as Firestorm. It depends upon the number of Inferi. They cannot feel pain and are therefore unaffected by most defensive spells. We are unable to practice the Firestorm spell within a classroom. Instead, for homework I want you to write a two scroll essay on the spell."

* * *

**Please Review...**


	59. Chapter 59

**Hey everyone... so not to go now. I'm planning on finishing Snitch 3 on chapter 60... Might even start Snitch 4 tonight - if you are lucky! Thanks to Kerreb7 for reviewing the last chapter...**

**Can I ask for a big big favour... please review this and the last chapter everyone... I'd love to make it to 300 reviews. :) We've got 281 at the moment so I need 19 reviews... that is 9.5 per chapter... something you all do so well anyway... It would actually make my day! :) **

* * *

**Chapter 59:**

Professor Kettleburn had his class stood together in a small paddock in the grounds. They waited patiently as Professor Kettleburn walked a strange horse creature into the paddock, "Right class… this is a Porlock," he stroked the small horse like creature. It was only two feet tall and was covered in a large amount of rough, shaggy hair. The horse had a large nose and small arms ending in four stubby fingers. It walked on two cloven hooves. "Porlocks guard and protect horses. They live on grass and can either be found nesting in the straw of a stable or in the middle of the herd it is protecting. They are incredibly mistrustful of humans, and hide at their approach."

Potions was practically killing James as Professor Slughorn had them revising potions that they had been studying throughout the year. All their other lessons were spent revising the different things that they had learnt. They had learnt the Glacius charm in Charms Class and were now revising the Hover Charm.

* * *

As the end of July approached, Richard Thole, Marlene's boyfriend, a fifth year prefect handed out the Gryffindor third years' exam timetables. They had a week off classes to revise before their exams were due to begin. Lily and Remus worked in the library whilst the other Gryffindors worked in the common room. James and Sirius were completely unconcerned about their exams. The other Gryffindors were more concerned. Lily and Remus were practically catatonic, Peter was terrified – he had had several nightmares about getting all trolls in his exams. Kate, Mary and Marlene were working hard but were still nervous.

Exam week was soon upon them. Their first exam was transfiguration. Professor McGonagall had them turning teapots into tortoises. James did it without any difficulty. Professor McGonagall almost smiled at him, pride evident on her face, "well done James." The other Gryffindors found it harder but they all managed it eventually. Peter's tortoise still had a spout instead of a nose.

Their potion exam consisted of preparing an adequate Confusing Concoction. Lily was certain that she had done well in that exam. Her potion had seemed perfect and Professor Slughorn had winked at her. James and Sirius were less certain of their success. James' potion seemed slightly runny and Sirius' wasn't quite the expected colour. Peter's potion was gently steaming, much to his horror.

James was pretty confident about his muggle studies exam. He had to successfully count up a pile of muggle currency. After Lily's explanation of the currency, James had understood the coins far better than when Professor Randall had explained it. History of Magic was incredibly boring. James quickly scribbled everything he could remember about medieval witch-hunts. The boys grew tired of their current routine going from exam to exam. The Defence Against the Dark Arts exam was great fun. Professor Salazar had compiled the most amazing exam. It was an obstacle course outside in the sun, where they had to wade across a deep paddling pool containing a grindylow, cross a series of potholes full of Red Caps, squish their way across a patch of marsh while ignoring misleading directions from a hinkypunk, then climb into an old trunk and battle with a boggart. James made his way through the obstacle course easilt whilst Peter managed to get lost as he followed the hinkypunk's directions. James' final exam was Divination. Professor Lifflilee had James gaze into a crystal ball. "Well? What do you see?" Professor Lifflilee asked.

James couldn't see a thing so decided to pretend, "er… something dark… um… I see an island surrounded by water… a large island… it might be Britain actually… there are people fighting…"

"I see…" Professor Lifflilee was making notes. "Interesting. Interesting. What do you think it means?"

"… war…" James said the first thing that came to mind.

"Very good, Mr Potter. You may go."

* * *

When Lily went in for her divination exam she used the same tactic as James, choosing to make it up. She predicted that several people would die over the summer. Just as she was about to leave Professor Lifflilee took in a deep breath, "YOUR PATH IS TRAGIC…" Her voice was harsher than Lily had ever heard it before. Lily noticed that Professor Lifflilee was sat rigidly in her armchair, her eyes were unfocused as she continued, "YOU CANNOT TRUST WHO YOU WANT TO TRUST. DON'T BE FOOLISH WITH YOUR LOVE. ONE WILL PROTECT YOU, WHILST THE OTHER WILL BE THE DEATH OF YOU… YOUR FUTURES' ARE ALL ENTWINED TOGETHER… ONE WILL ACCIDENTALLY BETRAY YOU WHILST THE OTHER WILL DIE TO SAVE YOU AND YOURS… THE TWO OF YOU WILL BE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DARK LORDS' DOWNFALL… IF YOU WORK TOGETHER… LIVE TOGETHER… DIE TOGETHER…"

Lily looked at her teacher in confusion. Professor Lifflilee came to and smiled, "very good dear… you may go."

Lily walked out of the classroom in utter confusion, _what the hell was that?_ Lily asked herself._ Your path is tragic… what did she mean that I can't trust who I want to trust? One will protect me… one will bring death to me… bloody hell – is one of my friends going to kill me? _Lily thought through the prophecy several times as she rushed passed everyone. She needed to talk to someone about it but she wasn't sure who the prophecy was referring to. She had a strange feeling that it was talking about Severus and James. She had been wondering which of the two she should believe. They were constantly making her question them; which of them was lying, which one could be trusted… James had a natural easy character that made Lily automatically trust him but she wasn't sure she should but she also wasn't sure that she could trust Severus and yet he'd been her friend since they were small children. Lily sighed, _I have to trust Sev. He's my best friend. As for Potter… I don't know what to think…_

* * *

The O.W.L and N.E.W.T students still had exams but with the end of the week came the end of the third year's exams. With the end of their exams, the Gryffindors began to spend even more time in the grounds. Lily avoided all of her friends including Snape as she tried to come to terms with the prophecy. The group of friends deeply missed Alice. They hadn't heard from her since James received her letter. As the students entered into their last week at the school, James received another letter from Alice.

_James,_

_You'll never believe this… the you know what has been trying to find you know who. Mum let it slip last night. Well I guess that makes sense. If they can find where he's hiding they can sort him out. I guess father got a little too close to you know who's hide out and ended up being murdered._

_Hope you are all ok. The funeral went well. Just me, mum and a few friends and family. I know you all would have been there for me but it was exam week and I didn't want to ask._

_Alice x_

* * *

**Please Please Please Review...**

**Coming Soon...**

**1. The Leaving Feast...**

**2. The Hogwarts Express...**

**3. The Snitch of Secrets FOUR!**


	60. Chapter 60

**Well... here it is... the final chapter. A big thank you to everyone who has stuck it out to the end... You make writing so much more fun. Thanks to 24Tributes-2Survivors, willtheranger and Kerreb7 for the reviews...**

**I'll upload an author note as soon as I have started Snitch 4...**

* * *

**Chapter 60:**

Harry couldn't believe he had watched another of his parents' years come and go. He was watching them as they sat surrounded by their friends at the Gryffindor table. It was their last night at Hogwarts and they were trying their hardest to make the most of it. They were all happily discussing their holiday plans. Peter was going to Egypt with his parents whilst Mary was going to be making the most of her time with her family. One of her sisters was due to start Hogwarts in September. She was looking forward to taking Hannah shopping for her first wand. Kate was excited about a family holiday to Greece. After having her younger brother Will around at Hogwarts all year she had accepted that he wasn't as annoying as she once thought. Although she was certain that the marauders hadn't been a good influence on him. Lily had been invited to visit both Alice and Marlene for a week leaving her only at home for remaining four. She was going to make the most of those four weeks with her family and Severus. Remus had very little planned. James had invited him to his but he had insisted that he would spend the bulk of his holiday with his mother. Sirius was returning home for a week or so before heading to the Potters' house for the remainder of the summer. Frank was expected to stay with his mother for the whole holiday but he hoped to see as much of Alice as humanly possible. Marlene would be visiting her grandmother for at least half of the holiday but was hoping that she might see her parents at some point. Their jobs at the ministry were so demanding that they never seemed to be around. James was probably the most excited of the Gryffindors. He couldn't wait to see his parents. Professor Dumbledore tried to get the attention of all the students; "Another year closes and a new one begins… for many this year has been hard… painful… challenging… Some of you are leaving, not to return… if this is you, know this Hogwarts' doors will never be closed to those who are hungry to learn or have a desire to improve themselves…"

He looked around the room at all the students staring up at him, "difficult times await us… and war is potentially at our door, knocking… but do not fear for we can overcome even the fiercest of enemies if we work together. There is no obstacle to great of challenge to immense. This year some of our students fought bravely against a legion of dementors. You might say that you are not as brave as a Gryffindor because you are in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw or perhaps even Slytherin but I would like to tell you that you are wrong. The sorting hat doesn't place you in a house because you don't have the qualities of the other houses…"

"There are Hufflepuff students in this room with great courage… and cunning Ravenclaws… intelligent Gryffindors… there are believe it or not Slytherins' with vast kindness within their hearts. Being a part of a particular house does not exempt you from the traits of the rest rather it only tells us what matters most to you… what it is that you define yourself by. Our lovely Ravenclaws define themselves by their knowledge… their wisdom… their intelligence is what they deem most important. Our Hufflepuffs… define themselves by their loyalty, their friendships, their kindness and gentleness or character… For our Gryffindors, it is their bravery and courage and for our Slytherins, it is their ambition and shrewdness."

"But just because you choose to define yourself by that aspect of who you are does not make you any less of the rest. Each of you have the potential to be brave, to be kind, to be clever, to be ambitious."

"What I suggest is that you combine them all… be brave in the face of danger… be kind to friend or foe… be clever to avoid danger… and be ambitious to always succeed."

Professor Dumbledore then clapped his hands excitedly, "as to the House Cup… as many of you will know, this year has been a busy year… Some of you have let your house down whilst others have been the perfect example of what your house stands for… as for points… in fourth place – mainly because most of them spent the year trying to kill of my students – Slytherin with 101 points… bad luck… in third place… Ravenclaw with 290 points… Hufflepuff are in second place with 360 points. Which means Gryffindor win with 454 points! Well done Gryffindor!" The decorations changed as the hall erupted with cheers and excitement from the Gryffindor table. The marauders got to their feet and Professor McGonagall muttered, "oh dear what now?"

"Ehem…" James cleared his throat. "We would like to tell you the results of the marauders points…"

"In fourth place," Sirius started, "with minus fifty points – Slytherin."

Remus laughed before continuing, "In third place, with 127 points Hufflepuff. Well done our kind friends."

"With 139 points – Ravenclaw are in second place," Peter smiled. He nodded his head at the blue table.

"And in first place – where they ought to be – it's those funny devils, the Gryffindors!" James told the Great Hall, "With 246 points – and that's with Evans on our team as well… I swear that girl lost more than 150 points…" The hall was laughing at James' comment happily. Lily was bright red.

* * *

When the feast was over the Gryffindors returned to their tower to finish packing. Sirius sighed as he took down his posters. He wasn't particularly looking forward to going home. Their room was beginning to look empty and Sirius really didn't like it. "Come on Si," James began, "before you know it you'll be at mine and then we'll be back here. Fourth years…"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"You never know Marley might even break up with that muppet Thole by the time we get back," James added as a second thought.

"Yeah and you might get with Lily… or you know pigs could fly," Sirius said sarcastically.

James laughed it off good humouredly.

* * *

As the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station the next morning, the Gryffindors sat together making their own strange predictions of what would be awaiting them in the outside world.

"Petunia is going to be a miserable…" Lily began but she was unable to finish.

Peter predicted, "I'm going to be back on that bloody diet…"

"Ah come on Pete. You've done great… you must have lost a stone!" James encouraged his friend.

"Yeah… Yeah…" Peter replied.

Mary smiled, "I'm going to ask someone a question."

Everyone looked confused as Mary began to blush.

"My mum is going to be as crazy as ever," Sirius predicted.

"I think that's a given," James laughed bitterly. "I'm going to have some good news… I hope…" He was thinking about the possibility of becoming the next Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.

Frank laughed, "I'm going to see my girlfriend for the first time in about a month."

James leant against the window as he watched Hogwarts disappear from view behind a mountain. He was going to miss the castle with all its secret passageways and surreptitiously hidden treasures but he was also looking forward to going home. The Forest of Dean was calling to him. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen in the months before they return to the school. Would Voldemort become a household name? Would war break out? Would more people die? Would they all make it back in September?

The mist gathered at his feet as Harry held this snitch in his hand. Moments later his father was no longer beside him. Instead Harry was sat in the Gryffindor common room by the fire in his father's favourite seat. He couldn't help but think that his father's time at Hogwarts had been just as crazy as his own.

* * *

**Please review... I still need 14 reviews to make 300 for Snitch 3...**


	61. Chapter 61

**I thought I'd give you the prologue to snitch four... as an incentive to read it...**

**I only need one more review... to reach the 300 target...**

* * *

**Prologue:**

Harry felt mist around his feet as he went back into the world of the Snitch. He allowed it to carry him to his destination. The mist tangled around him and his vision blurred before refocusing on a mountain top. There was a group of hooded wizards huddled together. There in the centre of their circle was Lord Voldemort. Harry watched their cloaks billowed against the wind. Harry recognised one or two of the death eaters; Lucius Malfoy and his father Abraxas, Barty Crouch Junior, the Lestranges… Harry was almost nervous about getting closer but then he remembered that it was merely a memory and could not harm him. Harry couldn't help but wonder how Dumbledore had managed to get this particular memory for his snitch.

"It is almost time for us to come out into the open," Voldemort was saying in a high pitched voice. "Abraxas – have you succeeded in recruiting the giants?"

"As of yet, they have failed to be forthcoming but I do not doubt that with a little encouragement they will join us."

"Very well," Voldemort nodded, "Eric…" Voldemort turned to Lestrange Senior, "how are you and your sons fairing?"

"We are following the plan, my Lord," Eric Lestrange replied, "Join or die… some take dead… a waste of magical blood but some are eager to join especially when my son Rabastan threatens to rape their daughters…" Lestrange had a terrible look of glee in his eyes as he answered the Dark Lord.

"Very good… and you are keeping the bodies? I don't want them wasted…"

"Of course my Lord," Lestrange smiled cruelly. "The bodies wait for you at our manor." He bowed before his master.

"Very good… very good. You have done well Eric…" He turned away once more, "Bellatrix dear… have you managed to get anything out of your little house guest?"

"Not yet my Lord," Bellatrix Lestrange replied, her eyes full of bloodlust, "I will though – he has proven difficult to break but I will break him, my Lord."

"I am sure you will Bella dear," Voldemort nodded. "These silly aurors with their thick skins…"

"Tobias will break, I promise my Lord."

"I don't doubt it," Voldemort smiled an evil smile before moving on. "Crabbe… my old school friend… have you managed to infiltrate the ministry?"

"We've managed to get into some of the lower levels but we are struggling to get into the departments we are aiming for… the auror office for example and the minister's office…"

"There is still time," Voldemort nodded. "And you Goyle… have you found the rest of our old school friends? I know that if we could find them, we would unite once more."

"Yes my Lord… I have found several. They wish to meet with you," Tony Goyle replied.

"Very good," Voldemort nodded, "arrange it please. Rosier… have you approached the werewolves?"

"I have my Lord," Evan Rosier replied. "They are uncertain whether they can trust us. They want proof of our… loyalty."

"What loyalty?" Lord Voldemort laughed. "Tell them I will give them all the victims they could possibly wish for. That should keep them happy."

Rosier nodded. He had only been out of Hogwarts for two years and yet had somehow found himself a part of Voldemort's inner circle of followers. He couldn't help but allow his chest to puff out slightly in pride. His parents had been delighted by his becoming a death eater. If they had been younger they would have joined their son in his cause.

"McGlothlin – how are you finding it, filling your brother's shoes in my inner circle?"

"I like it very much my Lord," Efrain McGlothlin replied. He had only finished Hogwarts a few weeks ago. An hour or two after he got off the Hogwarts Express Voldemort himself had approached him and asked him to replace his brother in the Dark Lord's inner circle. Efrain's brother had been placed in Azkaban for torturing a muggle-born. "McGlothlin – you know what you are responsible for?"

"Yes Lord," Efrain replied.

"Keep the aurors away from my muggle prime-minister!" Voldemort said calmly, "If they break the imperius curse upon him my whole plan will fall… no… no… it will not… I would merely have to make slight adjustments… the first being the removal of your head," Voldemort threatened in a quiet voice.

Efrain McGlothlin gulped before nodding. There was no way he could speak. Fear was gripping his throat in a tight grasp.

Voldemort smiled at his followers, "The time is almost upon us when I will make my name known. Everyone within the wizarding world will know the name Lord Voldemort… and they will fear it… they will fear my name as they will fear my power… they will fear ME! There is much to be done but nothing we are not capable of. By this time next year, there will not be a witch or wizard alive in Britain who does not fear my name."

* * *

**Hope you liked it... I thought it seemed silly that we haven't had any Voldy yet...**

* * *

**I have to say you readers have made this story what it has been. You have made writing an absolute pleasure.**

**Love Illusive Butterfly. xxx**

**P.S. Snitch 4 is up!**


End file.
